Best Friends, Soul Mates
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Bella has no family other than Charlie-he goes into Hospital. Bella is advised to look for a foster home, Carlisle helps Bella but also helps Esme by giving her a human daughter, but how will Bella react when she finds out she's been adopted by vampires?
1. Bella Alone 1

**New story! Hope you like it. If you are going to criticise Twilight then stop reading and don't review. If you are going to have a go at ready my story, feel free! :D thanks XxxX Sasha**

Best Friends…Soul Mates

Chapter 1

'Isabella?' I didn't even bother correcting my name, I was to worried 'is my dad ok?' I asked urgently, 'well yes, and no' my eyes widened and I fought back the tears. 'no, no its nothing time won't fix' I relaxed a little 'he just needs rest, and a lot of it, we fear he might go into a short coma' my breath caught 'please don't be alarmed, but you will need to make other arrangements' the doctor informed me, I knew what he was saying.

'I know I'm not a legal adult, but I have no other family' I said pondering over the though of a foster home. 'you don't need to think of that just yet, the hospital can accommodate you for up to a fortnight, but then you will really have to leave' he explained 'thank you, for everything' I said, and smiled weakly as he retreated to his duties.

I wandered around the hospital for the next week, Charlie was too weak to visit, and they didn't want to disrupt his recovery. I was all jittery the first day but a nice doctor helped me through it, explaining it all to me. I could cope better if I knew the intellectual side to it.

I went down to the cafeteria, and looked at all the repulsive food in front of me. It looked like plastic and I bet it tasted worse. 'hello again' I turned and saw the doctor. 'hello, thank you-for the other day' I said smiling and I knew I looked shy, I always did.

He smiled back 'you're welcome, though I never did get your name' he said 'Isabella, well I prefer Bella' I said 'well its nice to meet you Bella, 'I'm Doctor. Cullen' I took his outstretched hand.

'do you know if my dad will get better soon?' I asked and looked sheepish 'well that's why I'm here…they think his recovery may take longer-depending on how he reacts to his treatment' he said I clenched my jaw, I was not going to start throwing questions at him-something I do when I'm nervous or upset.

He placed a reassuring had on my shoulder and I couldn't help but notice how cold it was. I didn't flinch away though, it almost felt like I was the strange one, the one that _should_ be cold.

'he'll be ok, but you should start thinking about living arrangements' he said softly, 'I will, thank you Doctor. Cullen' I said he smiled and walked away, without buying any food.

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't help but warm to the girl, I felt some urge to protect her. She was so venerable on her own. Esme keeps pestering me, asking what's on my mind-but I don't think I should tell her. I know the first thing that would go through her mind and I doubt I could crush that hope of hers. Obviously she can't help it, she still has her maternal instincts.

But I strongly doubt Jasper is ready for this, having a human so close for any prolonged amount of time would be risky. But then again we have been an odd number far too long. If doesn't seem fair, Edward the first I changed, the first of my new family was still on his own. Not that he liked to show it but it pained him more than he let on.

I would have to ponder this longer, I fear my incoherent thoughts were confusing Edward immensely, all I though about was Esme and Bella. He probably had no clue why I was thinking about a human girl so much.

**Edward's POV**

I sensed that Carlisle was restless, on the verge of a decision. Yet he was thinking so fast I barely got the gist of what he was thinking. All I knew was that the chief of police has recently been issued to hospital and his daughter arrived about an hour before.

I looked up to Carlisle, I really did. I understood that he cared and worried about his patients but why was he thing about the chief of police this much? And his daughter? It was worrying me.

**Bella's POV**

Another three days had passed and I still wasn't allowed to see Charlie. 'Bella?' I turned around, no emotion on my face.

**Carlisle's POV**

She turned and looked lifeless, drained…dead. 'I was wondering if I could help' I said slowly, a normal person would probably shout at me, and tell me to mind my own business, and I do admit this _is_ terrible rude of me.

But no Bella surprises yet again 'ok' she said softly. I moved to sit in the chair next to her. 'I was wondering if you have found any living arrangements yet?' I asked she shook her head. 'well I do have a few options, the hospital have some families with adopted children on file, we could get those out?' she raised her head, looked deep in my eyes-as if looking for clarification.

She then nodded, I beamed and fetched them.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as he walked away, I had seen truth and understanding in his eyes. Sincerity and honest concern. He was like an uncle, I never had an uncle.

He came back with a bulky A3 folder. 'here we go' I thanked him and he sat and watched me go through the various families. As I looked at the sur names I realized they were going backwards. It was in anti-alphabetical. Weird.

'you don't like any of them?' he queried as I flicked through speedily. 'no, they don't look very _close_. They all look awquard and stiff' I said he chuckled. I tuned the page and was shocked by what I saw.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as she stared at the picture of my family and myself. 'you have adopted?' she asked, trying not to offend me. 'yes' I said 'do you want me to point them out?' I asked her, and to my surprise she beamed I mean a proper _heart lightening_ grin.

'well this is Esme and myself' I pointed out me and my heart shaped faced spouse. 'this is Alice and Jasper' I pointed out our little pixie and warrior. 'this is Rosalie and Emmet' I indicated to the beautiful Rosalie and bulky Emmet. '-and this is Edward' I said and couldn't help but let the loving escape into my tone as I spoke his name, the first in my family.

'this is what I was looking for' she whispered, I looked at her stunned, did she know she was talking about a coven of vampires? Obviously not, but she should shy away from us…or at least find us a little _creepy_.

'what were you looking for?' I asked she blushed covering her mouth 'I should stop thinking aloud' she mumbled, I smiled 'go on' I probed, interested in what she wanted from a foster home, even If I decided we shouldn't have her, maybe it would help me find her a adoptive family.

'the connections' she said, but explained more after seeing my perplexed expression, she pointed at the obvious couples, the smiles, the unity. 'you're a family' she stated, 'its what I want, but don't want to ruin' she stated handing me the file, 'I'll figure it out, I'm not ruining a family' she got up and walked away, just as lifeless as before.

*~(later that day)~*

I walked into the house, and was immediately hugged by Esme, 'hello dear' I greater her kissing the top of her head. I looked over her head and saw Edward, I felt guilt. Here I was, hugging my mate, when he hadn't found his yet even after 109 ye-

'-I'm fine Carlisle, really' he said, sighing s he interrupted my thoughts. 'I wanted to talk about Charlie Swan' he said and I visible stiffened. 'sorry, you don't have to talk' he quickly corrected. I smiled 'no, no I'm just…_deciding_' I said.

He raised an eyebrow 'its Esme, actually' I said noticing his obvious confussion, 'what am I?' my wife chirped merrily 'you'I said tapping her nose 'are about to decide my decision for me' I said and she frowned 'but I don't know what I'm deciding, surely you-' I shook my head 'first answer one question for me dear' I said to her she nodded 'anything'

'what would you do for another child, I mean a _real_ child?' I asked and Edwards snickered 'he mean, one that has a soul' Esme scowled at him 'Edward! Don't say things like that! You are too good, and pure-' he rolled his eyes 'I know mum, sorry' she smiled at him calling her mum, despite the fact that he is actually older than her.

She turned back to me, 'anything, I would do absolutely anything' she said, Edward stiffened at the sudden deciding of my thoughts, I heard a thud upstairs. In a flash Alice was at Edwards side.

'Carlisle?' she questioned. Jasper soon followed looking irritated about whatever had interrupted whatever he and Alice were up to. 'why do I see and human visiting our house?' she exclaimed.

Jasper looked shocked and then worried, not angry though. Edward huffed 'anything for a mate' he said sarcastically. 'Edward what's the matter?' Esme asked, though I'm sure she could have just thought it, maybe she couldn't suppress the urge. 'nothing'

**Edward's POV**

'nothing' I responded straight faced. Of coarse I wouldn't understand! I didn't have a mate…any why would Carlisle do such a thing? Invite a human girl, _here_. It was insanity.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had made my decision, now it was if Bella would oblige…oh and I had to tell the others-that might help.

'you are all familiar with the chief of police? Charlie Swan?' they nodded, Emmet and Rosalie had arrived now. 'he is in hospital indefinitely and that leaves his daughter with no where to stay…' Esme gasped and hugged my waist. Bouncing from happiness, 'thank you' she whispered, catching on. 'and she came across us, in the adopted parents file'

Edward did _not _look pleased, 'I'm not' he said curtly. I carried on. 'she flicked through tens of families but she didn't take a seconds glance at then, and then she stopped at us, saying we were what a family should be, but she didn't want to ruin it, so she left and said she'd sort something out'

Edwards face softened, I could see it. He looked away obviously hearing my observation. 'and I want to offer her personally if she would like to join us' I concluded 'can I come?' Alice said suddenly excited while Edward looked at her in shock 'Alice!' he shouted.

'what! I want to meet my future best friend!' she said innocently, Edward wasn't the only shocked one now. 'hey don't have a go at me Edward! She's going to be your best friend to!' she said it out loud just to make us aware of this fact, I'm sure Edward had already heard this.

'that doesn't make it right Alice' he told her sternly. 'can I come?' Esme said quietly, I nodded 'of coarse, you have a right to see your daughter' I said smiling 'wait! She hasn't even agreed!' Edward protested.

'can I come! I want to meet my new sister!' Emmet said excited 'yeah same' Jasper added, though in more of a grown up manner.

Edward groaned 'do you not see what you are doing?' he exclaimed 'you're putting a _human, girl_ in a house full of _vampires_!' he told us. We went on bantering until Alice had another vision, Edward froze, his eyes widening ever so slightly. 'see?' Alice said to Edward 'I wasn't making it up, you _will_ be best friends' she told him and he sighed 'fine, when do we leave?' not like he needed me to say, but the others did.

'in about 30seconds' I said running up stairs with Esme to collect some photos of Edward when he was little that his mother had given to me, and some identification for me and Esme. 'they know who you are Carlisle' Emmet chuckled seeing me come down with passports. I rolled my eyes, and ran out the door, the others hot on my trail.

**Bella's POV**

I sat flicking through some pointless, aimless magazine that really didn't hold my interest. That didn't last long-not that I had expected it to-and I moved to the window. I stared and imagined myself somewhere else, somewhere where Charlie and I were both fine and well.

I had been so absorbed I hadn't heard the door open and close, I was shocked and startled to hear a floor board creak. I dashed to the corner of the room, and got lower as I scanned the room, my eyes landed on a group of pale people, but not any people. The Cullen's.

'Doctor. Cullen?' I asked, quietly but it was hard to miss the growl that nearly escaped my lips.

'You sure she's not one of us?' a big, muscly on joked, he looked like a teddy bear, I smiled faintly. Doctor. Cullen found his way through the crowd that was his family, with another boy by his side, bronze hair, golden eyes, this must be Edward?

'don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?' I said, a nicely as humanly possible under my stress and coming down from my OCD faze. I had this thing with magnets as well (they still don't talk to me).

He chuckled lightly, whereas Edward look like he was concentrating hard on something. 'I thought you'd like to meet my family' he said, I went into a dream like state. '…family' I mused the word, something I hadn't got the chance to say for a while.

A heart faced lady looked sympathetic and joyous all at the same time. 'Esme' Doctor. Cullen called, the lady stepped forward. 'this is Bella' I had no idea why he had introduced me to his wife separately but I didn't mind, she seemed nice.

I stepped forward 'hello Esme, very nice to meet you' I curtseyed smiling, he hand went to her heart, she smiled and seemed like she was trying to cry…from happiness. 'hello dear, is it Isabella?' she asked, I bit my lip 'Bella' Edward corrected and I looked perplexed at him. He gave a lopsided smile.

He extended his hand 'I'm Edward, you must be Bella' he said, I took his hand. Just then a blur of a small, spiky, black haired, girl flew through the air. 'Alice!' a blond girl exclaimed, catching her by the waist just before she reached me.

I laughed, 'its ok' I said, they all looked at me in shock. 'see! I want to see my future best friend!' she exclaimed, she _looked_ older than me, yet she acted younger. I smiled. I opened my arms, most mouths had touched the floor at this point. She beamed and ran into my arms, or well, I was caught in hers.

'Alice, don't smother' a blond hair boy teased, 'shut up Jasper' she said hugging me tighter, I gratefully returned the hug, I hadn't had a friend before. She bounced back and lugged the boy she named Jasper forward by the arm. 'this is Jasper' she said merrily. 'I _am_ capable of introducing myself Alice' he reminded her, 'but _I_ wanted to introduce you' she said pouting he sighed.

'Nice to meet you Bella' he said shaking my hand 'likewise, Jasper' I said testing his name. the blond haired girl stepped forward next 'I'm Rosalie' she was beautiful, ego diminishingly beautiful. 'I'm glad to be meeting you, Rosalie' I said and extended my hand, to my surprise she hugged me. 'If Alice gets a hug _so. Do. I!_' she said simply.

She pulled back and the last, the big one, came forward. 'hey Bella' he said and picked me up 'I'm Emmet!' He laughed, I laughed along with him 'hey Emmet!' I called down. 'you're funny' he said putting me down 'and you're like a big teddy bear' I observed back 'oy!' I smiled and everyone laughed.

'I'm gunna like you' Rosalie said. 'what do you mean _you're going _to like me?' I enquired. 'ah well Bella-' Doctor. Cullen began, but was interrupted 'maybe you should tell her your name?' Jasper suggested 'oh! Yes! Sorry' he said apologetically, 'its fine' I assured him 'I'm Carlisle' he said giving me his hand 'nice to meet you…again, Doc-Carlisle' I corrected myself as quickly as I could but Emmet caught it.

'short term memory eh?' he teased 'pretty much' I said rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe how at, at _home_ I felt with them…and already! 'as I was saying…' he said and a wave a calm fled through me 'wait!' I said hastily, then I froze. 'n-never mind' I noticed it, Jasper.

'Bella? What's the matter?' Esme said urgently. 'its nothing, do carry on' I said and to my surprise I was calmer that I should be, that didn't stop me cover the outer edge of my right hand though.

'I was here, to ask you…would you like to join our family?' he asked, I froze in shock all over again 'I don't want to ruin anything' I whispered, and they all seamed to get what I meant. 'Bella, you wouldn't ruin it!' Emmet and Alice exclaimed. I looked baffled at them. 'you'd _make_ it' Alice assured. And Edward seemed more focused as ever, concentrating so hard he didn't even seem to be aware of this whole scenario.

'Bella, please' Carlisle pleaded 'I know its your decision, but if it is only that fact that concerns you, don't consider it! That would not be a problem what so ever. And I doubt you'd be rid of Alice either way' he add and I smiled at her 'you're like a little pixie' I stated, and that broke Edward out of his trance 'she has a point' he said chuckling. 'sweet on the outside, a little devil at heart' he said to her, she glowered.

'I'll-I'll think about it' I said and then I saw her face, she look so upset so crushed. 'ok' I said small and quiet-mouse like. Her eyes widened and then I was engulfed in her arms. 'thank you! We'll all love you so much!' she said I smiled 'family' I murmured into her hair 'at last'.

**Well there we are, I have 2 more chapters lined up, ready to be posted but it depends if I get a response asking me to carry on or not :D its in your hands **

**Sasha XxxX**


	2. Finding Family 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2!**_** I **_**couldn't help it! All three chapters I have written are up! They take her home today, but I do warn you-there is a flash forward because her settling in is very much like all the others posted on Fan fiction (basically she takes everything well) hope you enjoy :D**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 2

'can I see my dad yet? Say goodbye?' I asked Carlisle he smiled kindly 'yes of coarse' I thanked him and entered my fathers room, he looked terrible.

Horrible pale, weak and with dark circles under his eyes as if from restless, endless sleep. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead 'love you dad, some nice people will look after me, I'll be fine, don't leave me, don't leave me like mum did, ok? I'll miss you' I whispered and closed the door behind me not being able to stand another minute of seeing Charlie like that, I didn't want to remember him like that-if he did leave.

I was welcomed by sombre faces as soon as I was out the room, like they had heard everything I had said, they probably had.

'lets get you home' Esme said 'you look tired' Alice observed I shook my head, in fear of if I spoke I would in fact yawn.

I don't remember anything! The last thing I remember was walking out of the hospital…crap! I fell asleep! I stirred and the gradually pulled back my eyes. I jumped at the sight of Alice. 'oh' I said seeing her, she smiled. 'morning' I gave a weak smile 'sorry I fell asleep' I said to her.

'Bella, your human' she said bemused 'of coarse you're going to sleep, and from what Carlisle tells me you don't get much in hospital beds' I laughed 'no, not much…why were you in my room?' I asked she chimed a musical laugh.

'Esme was worried someone would take you from her, we had to do shifts' she explained, I groaned 'what's the matter?' she asked, just then the rest of the family…my family-I smiled to myself-emerged in the room.

I was engulfed in Esme's arms before I could blink. 'Bella! What's wrong?' she exclaimed I froze, raising my eyebrows. 'nothing…I just talk in my sleep-its embarrassing' I blushed. 'ha! Look! She's blushing!' Emmet boomed 'shut up Emmet' I grumbled. 'you're quite interesting actually' Edward teased, I sighed. '_interesting_ isn't a good thing I take it?' I said rhetorically.

'that depends' he said 'that was a rhetorical question' I said rolling my eyes, 'no it wasn't, I just answered it' he said, I glared playfully 'fair enough' I said bringing my knee's to my chest. 'sorry for the false alarm' I apologised.

'are you hungry?' Esme asked, almost eager. I nodded 'I can make it myself, if you don't want to-' I said and she looked confused sending a quick glance to Edward and Carlisle before smiling at me 'no its ok dear' she said, almost _too_ happy, were they going to tell me some bad news? Could they not keep me? I was objectifying myself, that wasn't a good sign.

I jumped up and walked down the stair with Esme at my side. Someone had dressed me in pyjamas, shorts and a vest top, I would have to thank them for that later. I walked behind her as she entered the unfamiliar room, I was staring in awe at the whole house, I heard a chuckle but ignored it.

'what do you want dear?' she asked 'I don't mind, whatever's easiest' I responded. She smiled 'toast?' I nodded 'that'd be great' she fixed my breakfast and I ate it slowly, not fully awake yet, I finished…eventually. 'thank you' I said and washed my plate 'you don't need to do that!' she exclaimed, hearing the water 'I want to' I said smiling, 'it's the least I can do, I'd be on the streets right now, if you hadn't taken me in' I pointed out, and once again she looked as if she wanted to cry, no tears came.

'Carlisle!' she chocked, he was at her side instantly, I tried to tell myself I was just missing things because it was early, but I knew It wasn't because of that, somewhere deep down in buried memories.

'I can't keep it from her! I can't!' she cried, hiding in his chest. He patted her back, 'you want to tell her?' he asked quietly, 'no!' boomed three voices, the people they belonged to because apparent when they entered the room, Rosalie, Alice and Edward. 'why?' Edward said 'you want her to stay, no?' he questioned 'you know how much I want someone to look after!' Rosalie, 'I think its to early, I still can't see her' Alice said quietly 'I'm not attuned to her' I had no clue what she was on about.

'but she's so-so-so' Esme struggled with the words 'weird?' I offered, one eyebrow raised. 'no! you're perfect! Polite! And so, so sweet-' she trailed off, muttering things to fast for me to hear.

'fine' Edward agreed, everyone looked in shock at him. 'you never give in' Rosalie said profound, he shrugged, and looked at me-but looked away quickly.

'tell her Esme but I don't want to be where when you do, I'm not one for running and screaming' he said, I saw that this hurt Esme, but she nodded. I didn't like how I was dividing the family. 'this is why!' I said Stopping Edward at the door, 'I'm already wrecking something that was perfect! You had the bond you were a family! And I come and ruin it!' I said, getting upset. I turned away from them, folding my arms across my chest. 'Bella' Alice said in my ear, turning me round.

'its nothing like that, and we were far from perfect' Alice said, Rosalie coughed. 'she wasn't talking about physical appearance Rose' Alice said exasperated. Rosalie gave a little humph. 'just tell me ok' I said 'we can't just spring-' I cut off Rosalie 'yes, yes you can' I said scrutinizing their expressions.

'Bella, we're, me and my family…my family and I-' Carlisle stalled 'you are?' I prompted 'we are, vampires' I rolled my eyes, 'I know' I said they froze. Everyone was suddenly in the room, no attempt to hide their speed now. 'what?' they shouted, I covered my ears 'easy on the shouting' I grumbled, Edward reamerged, 'you knew?' he asked, I just nodded.

'it was pretty obvious' I said and they raised their eyebrows, 'I wasn't sure until I met Jasper in the hospital' I said I could now see his face, he was looking at me as if trying to figure out what he had done. I laughed 'I felt you trying to calm me down, that was all I needed to make my theory correct'

They looked astounded, Carlisle broke the silence. 'do you mind me asking how you knew about us in the first place?' he asked gently, I cringed 'I'd rather not answer that' I said 'Fair enough' Emmet joked, Rosalie hit him round the back of the head, 'thanks rose' he said sarcastic 'welcome' she returned.

'not nice one's I take it?' Emmet added, despite Rosalie's raised hand 'its all right' I told her 'no, they fed on humans, you don't' I said, matter-of-factly. They fell into silence again 'you're perceptive aren't you?' Jasper said, I shrugged 'just alert' I said 'it that why you were on edge at the hospital? Because we were there?' Carlisle asked, I shook my head. 'oh no, I knew by your eyes you wouldn't hurt me' I said.

I thought I should stop now, I'm starting to sound like a stalker. I sat in the chair looking sheepish. 'I knew is should have played terrified' I grumbled, they laughed all apart from Edward 'no I prefer you to be honest, after all I can't read your mind' he realised what he said there and froze 'you can't hear her?' Alice said, sounding hurt he hadn't told her.

'well I had hope hearing her talk would help, but it hasn't' he said Alice was fuming 'and you didn't tell me!' she screeched. I walked up to her tapped her shoulder. She turned slowly, confused as to why I had pulled her out of her argument. 'don't argue…please?' I asked sweetly, I was a horrid liar but I tried my best.

'fine' she said, I smiled-triumphant. Then Alice got an evil glint in her eye. 'ok, now would be a good time for, you know, the brother sister bonding time! Emmet!' I shouted as Alice encroached 'no! no shopping please!' they seemed shocked I knew what she wanted, but I had seen that look many a time.

'Emmet! Japer! Edward! Anyone! Nooo!' ok so maybe I was a little dramatic. Alice got to me and side stepped and hid behind Esme. 'you can't get me' I said and I clung to her. She seemed pleased that I wasn't running away from _her_, I was just running away from Alice.

I knew I was acting childish but I didn't care. I was _not_ going shopping. Alice rolled her eyes, and then I was over her shoulder 'hey! Put me down!' I said, I tried kicking and thumping her back but it didn't work. 'don't make me scream' I warned and she froze 'you scream?' I rolled my eyes 'no, only when I think its necessary like now. I will throw a tantrum, I will commit arson but I'm not going shopping! Let me settle in, Esme I think I'm scared' I lied. Everyone saw through it apart from Esme who was at my side instantly.

'its ok Bella sweetie we won't make you go shopping, _will _we Alice?' she warned Alice groaned 'conniving little human girl' she mumbled, I stuck my toung out at her.

*~(1 month later)~*

'Edward! We'll be late!' I called as I ran down the stairs. 'no we wont' he said falling into step beside me. I rolled my eyes, 'you can run to class' I said, he nodded 'true' I sighed 'but I'm sure Alice would carry you' he teased, 'I think I'd rather be late' I said. Edward and his family wanted to go for a run, and Esme insisted I come, so I did. Edward carried me, but I felt sick seeing all those moving trees, it was horrible.

He chuckled as I revisited the memory. I ran up to Esme and kissed her cheek 'see you after school' I said, 'see you dear' she called as I ran up to Carlisle and hugged he tightly. 'call me if anything happens to Charlie' I said 'straight away sweetheart' he said hugging me back.

Charlie's state hadn't changed, stable-but still not good. I went to see him every day, and Carlisle took me home afterwards. I felt at home, and safe. I did have to say though Alice and Edward were the ones I was closest to. I don't know if it was at my new school we were pretending to be in the same year, or if it was just ment to be…all I knew was that we were almost inseparable.

We were sat in the car driving to school, when Alice froze, as did Edward. 'we're turning round' Edward said, Alice just shook her head. 'no, they're just curious, if they go anywhere they'll visit us, we stay at school' I caught on quickly, but I still wanted the whole story 'what coven is visiting?' I asked innocent. Edward cursed under his breath. 'we _need_ to stop talking around her!' he told Alice 'I _am_ here you know!' I reminded him.

But I knew what would get to him 'fine I just won't speak to you all day' I said he groaned 'fine I'll tell you later, trust me, we'll have lots of time' I wouldn't get the meaning behind his words until later.

We walked into school, early. I should have guessed, every morning I worried about being late, and every morning, we were early. 'you'll be fine' Jasper said as he got out of Emmet's jeep, and snaked his arm around Alice's petite waist.

'no I won't, I'll fail' I grumbled, I had a physics and geography test, I was freaking out. I never revised, I couldn't it didn't work, so I just persevered. 'you're going to get 99% percent on both' Alice chimed, 'I could have guessed that' Edward said, I glared.

Ever since the Cullen's had discovered my natural knowledge they never stopped teasing me about it! They were so hypocritical. 'says you, Mr. 100% in _everything_' I said to him. 'I've had decades of school to memorise the curriculum' he said simply.

I folded my arms across my chest, stubbornly. We walked into biology when he couldn't take it anymore. We sat in our seats and he broke the silence. 'talk to me' he said quietly, I shook my head. He huffed and tilted my head to him, he stared into my eyes, and I held his gaze. I smiled evilly. 'it may work on every other girl, but not me' I said, he smirked 'ah but it did, you talked' I groaned, how many times had we been through this, him winning, me losing, ah the concept of best friends, technically-we both won…in the end, despite how much he annoys me at times.

We messed around most lesson, both finishing all the work in the first 15 minutes, that gave us an extra 45 minutes to talk. 'so explain' I said and he frowned 'fine, but you'll just get the silent treatment again, and I won't fall for the same tricks twice in one hour, the day on the other hand….' he sighed.

'not here, I told you we have time later' he said to me, pleading. 'fine' I agreed.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as they left the house, joking and messing around. Typical morning. 'Esme dear?' I called, 'yes?' she answered. 'does Edward seem _off_ , to you?' I asked, hoping for her to dispel my obsessive worrying (that I had to hide when Edward was around). 'yes, he does-I was staring to think It was just me who noticed' she replied.

'why do you think that is?' I asked her, even though me and Edward had been together since his loss of mortality (minus the little _rough_ patch he had) Esme was still his mother figure and she understood his emotions better than I, like I understand his thoughts better than her-it all went down to balance.

'I think Jasper would know' she hinted 'what's the matter Esme?' I asked, worried by her cautious expression. 'I don't know if its my place to say' she said in a small voice. Esme had never hidden something from me. Never.

It scared me, yet at the same time (for no apparent reason) it mystified me, I wanted-if not _needed_-to know.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria, tired and sleepy from sitting in silence as I took my physics test followed by the geography test. 'hey' I looked up to see Edward 'hi' I slurred 'what's the matter?' he asked urgent 'nothing, I'm just stiff from the tests' I said he laughed 'don't worry me like that' he said but I had to admit, I _did_ feel like the living dead-note to self never tell Edward that.

We sat down, 'don't you get board while I eat?' I asked him randomly 'no not really' he said and I looked at him expecting a more elaborate explanation-after all this _was_ Edward. But it never came. In stead he sat next to me and whispered in my ear.

'Bella, brace yourself' I froze, I heard a siren begin the sound, I edged closer to him-I didn't like sirens, bad memories. Edward knew the touchy subjects I had with certain things, though he never asked me to explain, I think I owe him an explanation by now but, not now.

His arms wound round me, 'its ok' he told me' just then, steal panelling slid down the windows, the screaming started. I was just frozen, as still as Edward. The doors all locked automatically and the speaker turned on. 'do not be alarmed but this is an emergency lock down, a small scenario has happened a few miles off the school grounds and it's thought in your best interest that you stay safely enclosed in the school premises until the situation is rectified and brought under control'

The principle finished his announcement, murmuring broke out. I stayed oblivious just staring at the steal window. 'Charlie…' I whispered and everyone was there 'Bella, he's with Carlisle, he'll be fine' Rosalie reassured me. 'Bella, breathe' Edward reminded me. I focused on that for a while before I could speak. 'are you sure Carlisle is there?' I asked 'I can hear him talking to his patients, now he's thinking that he should check on Charlie….' Edward drifted off. 'he's decided to stay in his room, Esme ran and told him about school' I let out a breath 'thank you Esme' I breathed.

I stayed still in Edwards arms for an hour, my family just as still. 'Bella, you're quiet' Edward whispered to me, I shrugged. 'I don't like my imagination' I said, repressing the urge to shudder.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back. Me and Edward had grown close soon after my arrival, it was normal for us to cuddle up like Alice and Jasper, and, Emmet and Rosalie, and, Carlisle and Esme did when we all watched a movie, we just had nothing more than that, and we both were content with it like that. That was how friendship was meant to be, it just annoyed me how in this day and age you can't be friends with boys without being accused a lesbian, or fucking one of the guys, and I wasn't doing either!

'I'm ok' I said, 'I think' I sighed 'this is what you meant by time, now spill' I twisted in his lap so I was facing him. I waited. 'Alice saw a small coven of two planning to pass through, they are curious about our family-they should just visit and carry on' he explained 'so they probably caused this _scenario_?' I guessed. He didn't answer 'they fed to close?' I pushed 'Bella…I don't want to-' I hit his arm.

'don't give me that crap Edward!' I said and he sighed 'fine, yes, they fed too close' I smiled, 'ok' I said Jasper and Emmet chuckled 'now what?' I asked them, 'Edward you just go ordered by a girl' they snickered 'and this is what you get when a bunch of guys are born in a patriarchy society' I mumbled.

Alice and Rosalie laughed, 'too true' Emmet came over and ruffled my hair, then picked me up out of Edwards lap. 'my turn with Bella' he said, I rolled my eyes, 'I'm not a rag doll' I grumbled.

We sat there, board for the most part, and annoyed for the other. 'what's the matter Bella?' Jasper asked obviously sensing my aggravation. I glared at Mike Newton from Emmet's lap. 'Mike's getting on my nerves, that's all' I said through clenched teeth. Edward was growling, I looked at him, raising an eyebrow '_you_ think he's annoying! Have you _heard_ his thoughts? Ugh!' he covered his ears, we laughed.

It was my turn to growl, everyone looked at me 'did you just growl?' Alice asked, 'did Mike Newton just wink as me?' I retorted, 'obviously!' I whisper shouted. I felt like jumping out of Emmet's lap and pulling him apart one limb at a time, I wanted to make him eat his own brain, I wanted to have his blood splattered on my hands-the arrogant fool. 'Emmet you might want to keep hold of her' Jasper said just as I tried to bolt, I was pulled back harshly to his chest. 'let. Me. Go.' I said 'Bella, you're just going to hurt him. It won't solve anything' Alice reasoned.

'I bet it would, violence can solve _everything_' I said, I felt Emmet shrug, 'she has a point' I smiled 'see' I said-smug. 'Bella that means nothing, Emmet barely over the mental age of 6' Rosalie informed me. Emmet seemed unfazed for a whole minute before he reacted 'hey! that's not what you said last night! You-' I held my hands up 'ok too much information!' I shouted, they chuckled. 'C'mon Bella, you can't say you don't hear-' I cut him off, 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LA, LA, LA, LA, I'M NOT LISTENING!' I called.

'Bella, you're lucky you can sleep, think of poor little Edward' Jasper teased. Edward cringed 'don't remind me' he said. More pointless conversation passed, well I say pointless. It wasn't exactly, but I didn't understand so it was pointless to me.

'so lets go' Rosalie said 'what?' I said and then they showed a knowing look. 'you didn't hear did you?' she asked, I looked incredulously at her 'if you haven't I don't have supersonic hearing' she nodded 'well, four of us are going to go back home, so they don't come looking, and then you and Edward will stay here, as he doesn't want you back home' I nodded. 'ok' I said, I gave them each a hug. 'be safe' they laughed but my face stayed serious 'I _mean_ it' they stopped laughing and nodded.

Then they were gone, I sighed and sat next to Edward again. 'what are they like? The coven?' I asked him, he seemed reluctant but he answered all the same. 'you know they feed on humans-' I gauged my reaction, I was composed I'd figured that out by myself. '-there are two of then Victoria and James' I froze, he froze along with me. 'Bella? What's the matter?' he said in my ear, urgent and scared. I started hyperventilating. '

'breath, Bella' he said I did as I was told, and steadied my breathing, 'are you going to tell me why you just panicked?' he asked, I nodded 'yes, but it's a long story' I warned. 'we have lots of time' he reminded me, I sighed and began.

**There we are, another chapter. Sorry if you don't like flash forwards 8( anyway, review, alert and fave if you have time, or if you just like my story, oh and I have some other Twilight fanfic up, waiting for responses. **

**Sasha XxxX**


	3. Sharing a story 3

Chapter 3

'I was 14 and I had decided to walk to the park' I started, but I couldn't think straight, trying to order the horrid memories. He pulled me into his arms and it helped a little, he snickered 'what?' I asked, 'Newton doesn't like me holding you' I laughed with him, 'too bad, now where was I'

The whole school had stared the first time I'd come into school. Started rumours, I had stuck to their sides like a scared little kid. It was embarrassing but I didn't like people staring it was off-putting and unnerving.

They were astounded at the closeness I had with the Cullen's. Rosalie would pick me up, I was like the little sister she never had. Alice was like a twin sister, we both caused mischief. Emmet and Jasper, well they just found it funny to pick me up, and use their strength against me. I was always in their laps, Edward had told me it was because they were to protective, him included-they weren't used to having someone so fragile as a sister.

And Edward was my best friend, along with Alice. I was with one of them all the time. In class, outside of school, lunch. There wasn't a time my class mates hadn't seen me with one of the Cullen's, it probably was a bit weird, someone so plain plonked in the middle of a Perfect family.

'oh yeah I was 14 and was walking to the park. It was dark and I wanted to get there quicker, so I took a short cut-it seemed a good idea at the time, not so much now. I had sensed I wasn't alone, but I always got those _feelings_, so I ignored it, until a red hair lady appeared in from of me. She had looked up slowly, her hair flaming behind her, and then revealed her blood red eyes-' I shuddered and Edward hugged me closer.

'-I blocked out the next memory but you guessed what she wanted' I said and he looked so pained, 'y-you should be like me?' he asked and I nodded, 'why?' I knew what he was asking, 'her mate came, and sucked the venom out, they got into a fight and I tried to run-but I couldn't' I felt the tears threaten to fall.

I took a deep breath, It wasn't that bad, I had planned this conversation for weeks, waiting for the right time, but the pictures still hurt me. 'he had helped me back to the house, and told me to not go out alone in the dark again, he might not be there next time-and left' I said, he was sympathetic but I could see the questions in his eyes.

'the-the one who saved me, was James' I said, he turned rigid, 'he's a tracker' I stated. He was still frozen, 'what's the matter Edward? What did I say?' I asked him, 'its Alice, she's talking to them now' I waited, until he came out of her mind.

I sat with my hands in my lap, watching them as I twiddled my fingers. 'James hasn't recognised your scent or Victoria' Edward said softly, hopefully they won't' he said and I nodded. 'I don't think Victoria would like to see me again' I said 'after all her mate chose me over her' I said, this sent him rigid again 'what?' I said 'did he seem familiar? That night? It's awfully rare a for a mate to go against their mates will' I thought and then gasped, 'yes, I mean no, no' I corrected quickly 'don't lie Bella, I don't like it' I sighed, 'I don't want to think of him like that' I said nearly in tears. 'shh, shh, its ok, don't want to think who like that?' he said 'Tony' said 'he was my older brother, but he went missing in action when he was 16, I was only 8, he looked exactly like him'

I can't be him, though why would he change his name? did he not like it? He always said he was proud to be named after Granddad…

'c'mon' Edward said 'what?' I asked, 'I don't like being in a room full of students, especially when Newton's scrutinizing every move I make' I nodded and jumped up, and walked along side him as we found an empty room.

I sat on the floor, I liked the floor, you could see everything on ground level. He sat next to me fluidly. I leant on his shoulder, 'why does he kill humans?' I asked mostly myself, but seeking explanation from Edward 'you don't _know_ that he does, it may just be Victoria' he offered, I nodded-taking the distraction, 'I suppose you're right'

**Edward's POV**

I got nervous around Jasper, he knew-and I didn't want him slipping. Alice had revealed a vision she had kept from me, yesterday-it was just Jasper me and Alice in the house, he had put the pieces together.

*~(last night)~*

_I love her too, or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that. _'love her, _too_?' I whispered incredulous. She sighed _you are _so_ blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? Its more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_ no I refused to acknowledge what she was telling me, no.

Jasper burst through the door, 'why does Alice say you're falling for a human?' he asked, brutal with his sharp accusation. I stayed silent, 'not just any human…' Alice trailed off I growled at her. 'who Alice? Who?' Jasper asked repeatedly. 'Bella'

**A tiny flashback for you, hope you like it-review =) I will be making a banner soon for this story ****J**

**Sasha XxxX**


	4. Reunions, Departures, and a Shock

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And in review order they are;**

laura is so cool - **straight to the point, thanks :D**

WhitlocksBaby **-** **thanks for the advise, I tried it, tell me if it didn't work :/ I don't think it did, but I tried!**

Twilight Gleek **- your review made me smile :D thanks, and its nice to know you like my story so much, **

**that's it for now, hope you enjoy the read and lets get your name up here next time! **

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I never thought I would find someone, ever. I was unstable on unfamiliar ground-I didn't feel secure anymore. She kept me on my toes. However that was not helping the fact that she still saw me as a vampire, a monster and maybe even a friend-but nothing more.

**Bella's POV**

The lock down had ended 15 minutes ago, I was scared stiff and refused to move.

'Bella, we don't have to go back to the house, but we _do_ need to leave the school grounds'

I listened to his reasoning and nodded. I got up, brushed myself off, and began to walk by Edwards side to his car.

**Edward's POV**

I knew the kind of bond my kind can make, I knew it was to strong. Once formed there was no breaking it. That is why I could not do that to Bella, I wouldn't let her know, ever. A part of me hoped that she would develop feelings for me, I strongly doubted that it would happen, but I hoped.

So I would leave, I had decided-as soon as I got her safely to Carlisle, I would leave. I knew my abrupt decision would startle Alice, and no doubt the rest of the family, but what other choice did I have? I owed then an explanation though, or at least Carlisle-he could tell the others.

I could picture their reactions, and the only one I wanted was Rosalie's, I should be shouted at and scolded, all I could picture Esme doing was smiling and being happy. I knew she wanted me to find someone, and has done for such a long time, this would bring joy to her heart-which is why I didn't want to tell her, because it would be false hope…Bella would never want a monster.

**Bella's POV**

We waited a while in the car, but then I sighed,

'I want to go home' I said, he smiled at the _home_,

'you sure?' he verified, I just nodded.

'just give me a heads up on what they're thinking' he smiled

'obviously'.

We drove, until I saw the-now-familiar entrance to the Cullen Mansion (as I liked to call it).

'its ok, he has asked for you, he can smell your scent'

Edward said gently, I let out a shaky breath.

'I'm scared' Edward had parked just enough away so they couldn't hear us.

'don't worry, I'll protect you' I rolled my eyes, he was ever as protective as Emmet or Jasper…or Carlisle or Esme or Alice…OK! You get the picture-I'm the fragile little human sibling that needed protecting.

We walked slowly towards the house, the human pace didn't seem to bother him. Just as we walked through the door, Edwards arm wrapped protectively around my back, Alice also sprinted to my side.

'Bella' she beamed, just then James appeared in front of me, and now-with my brothers face in mind-I could see the resemblance…really he hadn't changed a bit.

'Tony' I whispered, on the verge of a question. Everyone looked confused.

'Bells, you're so grown up' he whispered, in the same state of shock I was.

'you look a little different too, I didn't even realise' I said wistfully, he nodded.

'I didn't either, for a while' I smiled.

The rest of my new family looked utterly bewildered and I knew Alice and Edward liked to keep them hanging-but I couldn't bare it.

'This is my brother, Tony' I said turning towards them.

Esme's previous frown was replaced with a joyous smile, Esme was a family person. 'where's Victoria?' I asked Tony,

'I didn't think you'd want to see her' he said and I nodded,

'thanks' he ruffled my hair 'anything for you tyke' I rolled my eyes.

'oh!' I said, they turned to look at me.

'have you introduced yourselves?' I asked and they shook their heads

'can I! please?' I asked bouncing soundlessly on the floor boards. Edward chuckled, Jasper smirked and Emmet was in hysterics. Rosalie just look amused at Emmet, Alice beamed at me, Esme looked as if she would cry from happiness and Carlisle look blissful. 'I don't see why not' Carlisle replied.

I stepped next to Tony, so that I could point at them from his perspective.

'Tony this is, Alice' I said introducing my hyper sister.

'nice to meet you Alice' Tony said, bowing to her,

'since when did you acquire such manners?' I enquired, he just laughed.

'This is Jasper' Jasper, removed his arm from Alice's waist, and shoot his hand.

'this is Emmet' I said Emmet shook his hand enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

'this is Rosalie' I said, Tony didn't stare at her beauty, just smiled and bowed as he had done to Alice. But unlike Alice, Rosalie didn't curtsey, but stood there with her arms folded across her chest. I rolled my eyes, she laughed lightly, it made me smile.

'This is Carlisle and Esme' I said, you could hear the adoration in my tone, and I knew Edward did because he smiled at me.

'my pleasure to meet you' Tony said quietly to them both,

'as it is mine' Carlisle responded.

'and this is Edward' I said, he shook his hand.

Tony winced, I didn't know why.

'on your own mate?' Tony asked, I was about to smack his arm, but Alice stopped me, shaking her head. 'you'll just bruise yourself, he's not human anymore' I nodded, mumbling incoherencies.

The day went by almost as a dream, but then came the teary departure, Tony had to get going…I would miss him.

'love you' I said he smiled giving me a tight hug.

'love you too bells, hope dad gets better' I nodded. I waved as he ran off into the distance, over the mountainous backdrop. He was just a blur.

*~(next day)~*

**Edward's POV**

I watched as he hugged her before he left, it angered me. Why should he get to be with her so effortlessly, and me not? I knew it was irrational. It was for her own safety. I hadn't realised until now that I didn't breath around her. But when I did, I felt like a murderer. Somehow, though, thinking of her made it better. But I didn't like to do that too much, if I focus on her face, her deep brown eyes, her lips-well I don't think I could help myself, I wanted to hold her in my arms. Just once, then I could leave, leave forever.

**Bella's POV**

We sat downstairs for a little while, I ate my tea, thanking Esme and washing my plate (despite her protests) and sat on the floor as I watch Jasper and Emmet play Black Ops. I laughed. They were both horrible.

'what?' Emmet exclaimed at me, I just laughed harder.

'you're rubbish! Everyone knows that if you're using the Stoner68 you need extended mags!' they looked at me

'what? I like guns' I said innocently

'really?' Jasper said interested. I nodded,

'they intrigue me' I confessed.

Everyone looked a little freaked out, apart from Jasper, and well, Alice because Jasper was happy. He didn't talk much but we were engaged in a full blown conversation. 'don't take this the wrong way…but were you there when they used the first M1 grand's?' I asked, basically I was asking if he were old enough.

'yes!' he replied, I squealed

'how was it? How was its range? Its penetration? Did the bayonet work effectively while attached?' I shot questions at him, this lead to another conversation just on my beloved M1 Grand.

It got late, and I was drooping. 'Bella, you're tired' Jasper observed

'no shit Sherlock…' I mumbled off, the sleep taking over me.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella slumped on the sofa, and her breathing slowed and evened as she fell asleep. 'Who's taking her up?' Alice asked, looking pointedly at me, I raised and eyebrow-daring her to question what she was thinking.

'I'll take her' I said, Jasper growled,

'what's the matter Jazz?' Emmet asked, confused

'he doesn't want Edward messing his new friendship up' Rosalie teased.

'it's. not. That.' he said tightly.

'what is it dear?' Esme asked,

'why doesn't Edward tell you?' He suggested and I ground my teeth.

'Edward?' Carlisle asked me.

'I'm taking Bella up' I said quickly, and headed up stairs.

**Esme's POV**

My poor little Edward, he seemed confused-but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. Love. He Loved Bella. He wasn't just crushing, our kind never did that, he was full blown _in_ love with her.

I watched as he carefully scooped her into his arms, using only slight pressure. He walked gracefully up the stairs until he was out of sight. I heard a door open, some bed springs bounce, then

'Sleep well Bella' and then he was back down here.

'Esme, I would appreciate it if you didn't analyse everything I did' he said exasperated. I threw my arms around his neck. 'I'm so happy for you' I cried.

I knew he was rolling his eyes, but he hugged me back. 'what are you talking about?' Emmet and Rosalie asked in unison looking royally pissed off. 'nothing' Edward said quickly.

**Edward's POV**

Alice snickered and Jasper, got an evil smirk on his face. 'why don't you guess?' he suggested

'Jazz just no' I scolded curtly.

'Edward why don't you just tell us?' Carlisle said.

'no, I'm leaving anyway' I said and then regretted it upon seeing Esme's broken expression. 'it's for the best mom' I reassured her.

'but-' I shook my head 'mom, I have to' I said, sounding a little upset myself.

I pulled away from Esme, and walked over to Carlisle. 'I have to go, Alice will explain' I gave them all a hug and then whispered to Alice,

'you tell Carlisle and only Carlisle, Esme already knows' it was to quick and low for the others to hear, I don't doubt they hear Esme's and Carlisle's names though.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sun beating through the window, I looked to my side to see Alice, 'hey Alice' I said rubbing my eyes,

'morning' she said, nervous. What in the world would a _vampire_ have to be nervous about? 'you ok?' I asked,

'are you?' she retorted,

'why wouldn't I be?' she took that as a rhetorical question.

I got dressed and walked down stairs. Making some toast, 'dear! I'll do that!' Esme called, I smiled 'it's ok, I can do it' I said and then yelped

'ok maybe not' I said putting my scolded finger under some cold water, Jasper chuckled, 'Edwards gunna kill us if he finds out' he said to Esme, why where they talking like he wasn't here?

'thanks Carlisle' I said as he inspected the burn

'nothing a little time won't heal' he said smiling,

'ok' I got up and went to the table, where my toast was neatly laid on a plate,

'thank you Esme!' I called, even though I knew I could whisper and she would hear.

I felt off, something was wrong. 'where's Edward?' I asked Esme, she froze.

'um, he went away for a little while' I dropped my knife,

'why?' I asked quietly. I couldn't cope with the feeling of abandonment, like mummy had-abandoned me for heaven. I started growling, Jasper was at my side then. 'Bella, calm down, there's no need to get angry' he reasoned. His strong arms caging me in. 'fine, I'll go stab someone' I grumbled, slipping out of his grasp. I whipped a large calving knife out of the kitchen draw and attempted to storm out of the house.

'Emmet move' I said through clenched teeth.

'sorry Bell's that would be going against the regulations on the list' he said

'what list?' I said forgetting the knife.

'Edward left a list-' he cleared his throat.

'_under no circumstances is Bella to touch; knife's, fork's, grater's, needle's, pin's, baseball bat's, any other type of bat's, scissors, pen knife's, any type of gun, grenades, vases, glass, glass cups, light bulbs, plugs, any heavy engineering tools (e.g. hammers), I will leave all else to you better judgement-'_,

My jaw dropped 'trust me it goes on _forever_!' Emmet exclaimed 'that's just part 1, there's-' he flicked through what I thought was 5 pages, but he was flipping so quickly I couldn't tell. '13 parts! What does he think you'll do? Kill half of Seattle?'

I rolled my eyes, 'probably' he laughed, Jasper relaxed as I eased up. I poked my knife at him, he held his hands up

'Bell's! whatever I have done, I'm sorry!' Emmet said and I raised and eyebrow, I spun the knife round with a single hand. I handed him the handle end.

'here' I said, he let out a breath.

'what does he expect me to eat with? My hands?' I enquired,

'oh! That in here somewhere-' he said flicking through the thick pack once again.

'here! he says you can eat with spoons…plastic spoons' I coughed, or more rightly put, chocked,

'what! How in hell am I ment to spread butter with a spoon!' I let out an angered breath, before counting to ten and sighing.

'he's prone to overreacting' Alice explained

'I guessed'

The day progressed, and I had found myself in my bedroom most of the time. Locked away. I heard a knock, 'come in' I called, not raising my head from my book. I heard then walk across the room, and sit next to me.

'hey Alice' I said in a monotone,

'you ok?' our familiar conversation this morning came to mind. I shrugged, she sighed 'he'll be back soon, idiot' she muttered,

'he'd better be' she said dreamlike, she stayed still, a hazy look in her eyes, I froze. 'JASPER!' I shouted as she started muttering stuff and drawing on thin air.

He appeared in front of me, 'vision?' I asked he nodded.

'Alice? Do you want paper?' she nodded slightly, Jasper was back in an instant, she began to draw. I stared shocked at the picture.

'w-what?' I chocked out. Jasper looked confused at me.

'what's the matter Bella?' he asked concerned

'that's my old house' I said, 'and that's Jacob, Jacob Black' I said,

'is that bad?' he said, 'that all depends' I said. Alice came out of her vision.

'Alice!' I almost shouted as soon as she came back to the present. 'Bella!' she shouted in response.

'could you see Jacob?' she looked perplexed and I slapped my forehead, she didn't know who Jacob was. 'Bella!' I heard Emmet whine

'Edward's gunna kill me! No hurting yourself!' I sighed

'Alice did you see a tanned boy, about a year younger than me? Dark hair?' I asked and she tilted her head.

'no, not exactly' I could feel the colour draining from my face. 'was is _blurry_?' I asked and he mouth dropped 'how did you know?' my breathing accelerated.

'Bella! Bell's!' I heard Esme calling my name, I snapped out of it. 'I-I think J-Jacob's a-a werewolf' I stuttered, the room fell silent.

**So what'd you think? Hope I get a few more reviews *cough* hint *cough* :D thanks to those who faved and alerted, and to those motioned at the beginning **

**Sasha XxxX**


	5. New Talents

**I have officially decided…I love you guys! I really do! The reviews you gave me for last chapter were so nice, so here are who they were from, maybe you could check out their stories =)**

Twilight Gleek** - it's nice to know how much you like my story =D thanks**

Khailybird -** thanks for the advice, I tried tell me if I did it right =/ I hope you review again *cough* hint *cough* **

BrOkEn'WiNgEd23 -** I love reading your reviews! They are really entertaining :D thank you**

narutosonlyfriend -** nice to know people like my Bella, most people PM me saying that it's not right to make her tough, but to be honest I'm not really a huge fan of helpless Bella :D **

**I hope you review again, and then there will be more names up here hopefully :D thanks to all of those who reviewed I really appreciate it, I might update quicker if I'm motivated =)**

**Sasha XxxX**

**Chapter 5**

'Bella, are you sure?' Carlisle asked,

'I _think_ I am, I don't know' my thoughts where all over the place, I shouldn't even know about this stuff, let alone understand it. I shook my head,

'I'm not sure, I could go and check…' I offered

'NO!' they all screamed,

'Ok, ok' I said holding my hands up

'No going to see Jacob' the concept of seeing him again _did_ interest me, I hadn't seen him in so long.

I snapped out of it. 'Well then how will we know? Why don't you guys go, if you don't want me to' I said and they looked nervous, all apart from Carlisle, that is. 'Bella, we can't' I looked confused,

'Carlisle, don't be Cryptic' I muttered, he smiled,

'We made a treaty, we would never bite, or feed on humans, nor would we go onto their land. There is a treaty line that we are not allowed to cross' I sighed

This was so much to take in, Alice hugged me. I hugged her tight, 'it's ok' she reassured, I rolled my eyes, 'I'm fine, just a little frustrated' I explained.

As the day went by, I lost interest and once again, retreated to my room. I read, but got bored, I listened to music, I got bored, I watched TV, I got bored. Was there nothing I could do! I snapped the TV off angrily, flinging my head back, sighing.

'You ok dear?' I didn't jump,

'Yeah, just bored' I said, she smiled,

'Come with me' I jumped up, excited at the opportunity of something to do.

'Here' Esme said pointing to a door, at the very top of the house, it looked like the attic-but I doubted it was decorated like one. Esme didn't like half measures.

She gently pushed the door open, I gasped, it was beautiful. It was as if it were a whole new house up here, the first room you saw was a kitchen. It had an island, and white wooden counters. **(pic on Profile :D) **

Then as you turned the corner, there were thousands of easels, paints, aprons, pallets, brushes, everything. Then my eyes settled on the beautiful instrument in the corner, a large white grand piano-this is what had caused me to gasp.

'You play?' she asked, I shook my head

'No, I never really got a chance or the opportunity to do much other than read, reading is cheep' I explained, she smiled sympathetically. Then signalled towards the art materials 'I can't paint either' I said wearily looking at the paint. She chimed a laugh, 'You don't have to, just express yourself, it fills time up' I nodded

'Thank you' I hugged her, and she left.

I meddled around, lightly sketching, rubbing out angrily, and then smiling when I got it right. I almost exploded from joy. I quickly closed the sketch pad. 'Hey Jasper' I said, catching him off guard, he was a vampire for god's sake! 'What were you so happy about?' he asked innocently, I'm not going to fall for it.

'It's a secret' I teased, he groaned

'Please?' I shook my head

'Its for Alice though, if that make you feel better' I said, his face lit up. I smiled.

'Bella! Dinner!' I heard Esme call,

'Coming' I said, at normal volume. I skipped down the stairs,

'_Bella!_' Emmet whined 'Don't Skip…or jump, or run or-' I pushed him, he probably didn't even feel it 'I get the idea'

I sat down at the table, and Esme laid a plate in front of me. 'Esme this is amazing!' I said smiling at her, as I ate my Paella. 'pretty good for someone who doesn't eat' Emmet teased. '_pretty good_ does not cover it' I said

'I think I'm addicted' I confessed, Esme laughed lightly.

'_Bella!_' Emmet whined once again

'Let me guess, _no addictions_?' I questioned.

'Yes! If you knew then why are you doing it?' I chuckled.

'Jasper don't you even think about it' I said, I sensed him edging towards the stairs. 'How did you know that?' Carlisle asked intrigued, appearing in front of me. I shrugged while I finished my mouthful.

'I just do, don't even think about it Alice' I said, 'I want you all in front of me, apart from Rosalie and Emmet, I can trust you' I said Rosalie giggled,

'Thanks Bella' she said, I was like the little sister she liked to mother, I didn't mind though. 'Yeah thanks Bells' Emmet said.

'That's ok' I replied.

'Why are you keeping us on watch?' Esme asked, and I smiled.

'Jasper's being nosy' I ratted him out,

'Jasper!' Esme scolded, I smirked.

'Am not!' I rolled my eyes.

'Then where were you sneaking off to?' I questioned

'…The attic' he said quietly.

'Exactly' I said, smug. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish what I started, EMMET!' I called, he was there then. 'can you make sure that Jasper and Alice don't move until you hear me lock the attic door?' I asked him, he nodded, beaming at the chance to use his strength 'Sure thing Bells' I smiled

'Thanks' I said and ran up to the attic, ignoring Emmet's protests.

I got up to the beautiful room, and admire my picture, just a few more finishing touches and it would be done-and I had to find a frame.

It was finished **(finished pic on profile)** and I loved it, and I was sure Alice would too. I looked over to the piano, and walked over to it, my fingers hovered and skimmed over the keys. They looked so nice to play, I didn't want to fill the room with my probably horrid, jagged playing-I had never played in my life.

I pressed one key, it chimed through the room, then I pressed another, it fell into perfect harmony with the last. Before I knew it I had a little string on notes and a few chords. I liked it and played it over and over, adding as I went.

I think I was getting the hang of this. I heard a knock at the door breaking my sync. 'Can I come in Dear?' Esme asked, I got up and went to the door, unlocking all three locks which I had put on. I smiled when I saw her, she walked in silently, I got a little worried. 'Are you ok Esme?' I asked, she nodded,

'You just remind me of Edward' she said, I smiled weakly and gave her a hug

'You miss him?' she nodded.

'What were you hiding up here?' she asked, and I blushed,

'Nothing, well just a little something for Alice' speak of the devil, the dam little pixie just showed up. 'What do I hear about things for me?' she chirped, I sighed

'Nothing' I mumbled,

'Please Bella?' she asked,

'I haven't even framed it!' I protested

'Framed what?' she asked getting excited.

A blur went through the room, and I growled 'Jasper' he had my sketch book, 'put it down' I said tight lipped, 'I swear, if you weren't bullet proof you would be full of holes right now' I grumbled, as I jumped for the pad. Then it was plucked from his hands. 'What are you doing with my sisters sketch book?' **(I was so tempted to end it here, but no…I'm nice =D)**

I looked up at Emmet **(ha that would have been next chapter's disappointment, but again I am too nice)** he handed it back to me. 'Thanks Emmet' I said, hugging his waist, not that I could reach much higher. 'Thanks for trying Jazz' Alice said, upset. I frowned 'Alice, I will give it to you, just when its finished' she smiled.

'Ok'.

An angry Rosalie stormed in, 'Why don't I have a present?' she screeched, I covered my ears, 'Ok, that hurt me, I can't imagine what it did to you guys' I said, thinking of their supersonic hearing, they were all bashing their heads to the side. 'Alice was just the easiest to-' I stopped my self 'No, you'll just have to wait' I said, folding my arms.

They sighed, Alice just looked exultant.

*~(the next day)~*

Not that I would admit this out loud, but not having Edward here was sort of depressing. I got up slowly, not wanting to have extra time on my hands. 'Hello Esme' I said smiling at her 'Hello dear' I walked over to her and Carlisle and hugged then both 'Morning love' Carlisle greeted,

'Morning' I sat down and ate my breakfast 'Thank you, that was lovely' I said washing up my plate 'Your welcome dear, I quite enjoy it now' I smiled.

'Have you finished that book?' Jasper asked coming into the room

'Yep' I smiled 'I liked the first hand accounts the best' I said and he chuckled

'Yep, nothing like an exact account of the front line' he said enthusiastically.

'Jasper!' Esme gasped

'What?' he said frantic.

'You can't give Bella books like that!' she said, I laughed

'It's ok, I like them' I told her and she relaxed a bit, but then took in what I said

'You_ like_ them dear?' I nodded shyly.

'I suppose that's ok then' she said quietly.

'BELLA!' Alice screamed, running into the room as a blur.

'Yes?' I said confused.

'You have powers!' **(I was also very tempted to end it there)**

**Esme's POV**

I stood shocked, staring at Alice. She looked frantic and frazzled. 'Alice?' I asked, she nodded. 'I'm sure' I didn't know what to say. One part of me was happy, Bella would feel like she fit in more if she was even partially like us-she didn't like to show it but I knew she felt out of place sometimes. However another part of me felt upset. Bella deserved to be normal, but this meant that she wasn't.

**Bella's POV**

I stood there staring, I felt nothing. I was empty, I had felt like that for the past days anyway, but I had thought that I would feel _something_ because of this news! 'Bella, are you ok?' Jasper asked, I nodded,

'I don't feel anything' I whispered.

The room fell into eerie silence. 'Bella, please say something' Rosalie pleaded,

'I don't know what to say, Alice what can I do?' I asked her, my inquisitive side getting the better of me.

'I don't know exactly, but you're powerful' I smiled

'Finally' Emmet laughed

'That's ma' girl' he pulled me in for a one armed hug. I hugged his side, I don't know what I'd do without my big brother.

He smiled as I hugged him, 'You know Emmet, I never thought I would see your soft side' Jasper teased

'And I never thought I'd see your social one' he retorted. 'You're always so depressed' Emmet teased,

'Am not' Jasper said, irritated but hid it well. I tugged out of Emmet's arms, and walked over to Jasper.

Unexpectedly, Jasper pulled me in for a hug, I didn't mind. I was short compared to him but it didn't matter, I felt safe-I was lucky to have Emmet and Jasper as brothers, and Edward too.

Alice and Esme looked as if they would burst from happiness. 'It will be ok, I promise' Jasper reassured me,

'I know' I said. 'I hope I get some sort of cool superhero strength, that would be awesome!' he chuckled,

'Yep, it would suit you too' I smiled.

*~(next day)~*

You'd think I'd be freaked out-but no, I'm really excited. I knew Jasper could feel it, because he was beaming all day. 'Bella you look ready to rocket off to mars' Rosalie observed, 'Probably' was all I could manage, I had finished Alice's present and it was ready to give to her.

I walked up to the attic, I looked at my picture-I loved it. I just hoped Alice would too. 'Jasper?' I called, he would hear

'Yes Bella?' he said, appearing behind me,

'I want to give Alice her present' I whispered but they would probably hear. He beamed

'Can I see it first?' he pleased,

'Nope' I said popping the p.

I walked down the hall to Alice's room, and knocked gently on the door. 'Alice?' I called, 'come in Bella!' Alice practically sang. I tugged Jasper in with me, I sat on her bed. 'Is that my present!' she squealed, indicating to the large rectangular shape, covered by a cloth.

I nodded, 'Its nothing fancy' I warned,

'I don't care! It's from my little sister!' I smiled,

'Ok, here' I said, handing her the frame, Jasper was peering over her shoulder, trying to get a better look.

They gasped, 'It's beautiful' Alice said,

'Bella, this is amazing, I didn't even know you liked to draw' **(pic on profile)** Jasper said, 'Neither did I until Esme showed me the attic, I just sorta got going' I was engulfed in a huge hug, not only by Alice but by Jasper too.

I knew the rest of the family were dying to see what I had given Alice, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Alice skipped around the room at vampire speed, testing out where it would look best.

I heard a knock on the door, 'Can we come in?' Carlisle asked, Alice looked at me, 'Just let me go first' I said, they looked confused 'it's embarrassing' I said, blushing.

They chuckled as I slipped out the door, 'Hey' I said as I passed them. 'Bella?' Esme called, I turned 'Yes Esme?' she smiled,

'I take it you like the Attic?' I nodded,

'I like it a lot' and that was where I was going now.

I heard squeals and gasps from downstairs, but I decided to ignore them until they barged in here, which I had no doubt at least Emmet would do. I began to play the tune I had made up earlier, it sounded to graceful to be coming from me but I didn't mind the change.

**Sorry I had to end it there, I have a good idea for next chapter and it would have just made this **_**way**_** to long. Thank you to those who reviewed, it was actually those reviews that gave me my good idea =), I hope you review again, and Merry Christmas School is over for the year! Yay! =D**

**Sasha XxxX**


	6. Mommies, A Party, and the Denali's

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I quite like this chapter I hope you do to =)**

**In review order;**

Th3 R3aD3r -**thank you for your reassurance, I'm actually dyslexic so that means a lot**

Twilight Gleek **- I really love your loyal reviews! Thank you :D**

Khailybird **- it's nice that you like my story, thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying it **

BrOkEn'WiNgEd23 **- such a small message but gave me so much inspiration, you will understand that if you read the message at the bottom of the chapter :D **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, it means a lot,**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I finished my song, and smiled-it was complete. I turned to see Esme and Carlisle, smiling, Esme close to tears if she could cry. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

'Bella that was beautiful' Carlisle said, proud. I blushed an embarrassing shade of red.

'Not really, I was just messing around' I said looking down.

'Don't be modest dear' Esme said quietly.

'I didn't mean to upset you' I said, feeling bad,

'I'm not sad Bella, you just remind me so much of Edward, it makes me miss him' Esme explained. I frowned.

'I don't want to make you miss him' I said, she smiled weakly,

'I just wish he would come back' she whimpered.

'We have something to tell you love' Carlisle said to me as he rubbed soothing circles on his wife's back.

'There's another coven like ours, the Denali's and they wanted to have a little party' he said slowly gauging my reaction, I nodded.

'We wondered if you wanted to stay, and come to the party or we can have Jasper or Emmet take you somewhere' I was already shaking my head.

'No, I'll stay, they can have fun'

He smiled warmly,

'That's nice to hear' Alice came running in then,

'Bella!' I was pulled in for a hug, I smiled.

'What is it Alice?' I asked her,

'I know one of your powers!' I beamed 'Really?' I was excited, I was practically bouncing on the spot-a very Alice like reaction, I should be ashamed.

'You can Shock people!' I squealed

'Finally, do I actually hurt them?' I enquired sincerely hoping that I could

'Yes, it's not a mind thing you actually harm them' she seemed as excited as I was. 'Yes!' I said, grinning mischievously.

'So how do I do this shock thing?' I enquired,

'I don't know' she said sadly, '…But Jasper might' she added. I bounced out of the room, 'JASPER!' I called,

'Yes Bella?' he said appearing in front of me,

'Alice said you could help me' I smiled,

'Of corse', I was just glad from the distraction, my sides hurt just thinking about him.

We walked out of the house, with Emmet calling behind us, asking if he could help. Jasper smirked,

'Come on then' he told Emmet, I was surprised at his answer, usually he would say no-but then I caught on. He was going to be test dummy.

'OW!' Emmet called,

'Yes! Finally' I practically yelled,

'I told you, you would get it' Jasper praised,

'And I wish you hadn't, does anyone even care that there's a dying vamp on the floor?' Emmet groaned, and I heard Rosalie shout _No!_ this annoyed Emmet.

'She only did a little Shock' Jasper reminded him.

'Ugh' he groaned. I beamed, I liked this, imagine what I could do at full strength.

'Jasper, I don't understand, how can I have powers?' I asked him, he turned to face me.

'I really don't know, to be honest' I sighed.

'Are you sure that you want to be here for the party?' he asked, I nodded enthusiastically,

'Should I worry about your motivations?' I gave a crooked smile 'Probably'.

*~(the day of the party)~*

'Alice please!' I pleaded as she tugged me to her room, 'Can't I just go as I am?' I asked, she gasped

'No!' I sighed,

'Why? I'll look plain next to all the vampires anyway' I stated, it was true.

'No you will not!' she protested, flinging clothes from the wardrobe onto the bed.

'NO! Nothing!' I smiled,

'I guess I'll just have to go as I am then' I said, faking disappointment

'Bye!' I made a bolt for the door,

'Oh no you don't' Rosalie blocked me, I growled,

'Fine'.

They sat me down, I told Alice not to plaster on a new face-I don't know if she'll listen though. Rosalie insisted on doing my hair, I didn't mind that-Rosalie's hair is always so beautiful, if she could even get my hair to look a remotely like hers I would be eternally grateful.

'Don't look in the mirror!' Alice called as she went out of the room, to _"_find" a dress. More like quickly run to Paris and bring one back.

'Please tell me she isn't going abroad?' I asked Rosalie, she laughed

'I can't promise you that Bella' I groaned, were there no limits to Alice in this world? Probably not.

We waited an hour, Rosalie took this as an opportunity to do my hair, I was glad for the distraction.

'Nearly done' she informed me, I sighed in contentment.

'I'm back!' Alice chirped as she skipped into the room.

'Rose!' she whined

'What Alice?' Rosalie said tight lipped, obviously irritated by the interruption.

'Her hair better hold!' Was all she said, and then pulled the dress out of the box.

'It's so beautiful' Alice whispered, 'And it will look even better on you Bella' she told me, I blushed. This amused both Alice and Rosalie to the extent of hysterics.

'I hope you're not being mean to Bella' Jasper called,

'Save me!' I mocked dying noises. He chuckled,

'If they don't release you in an hour then I will come and get you' he called, I sighed-at most I still had another hour. I could shock them…no I don't think I could.

'Try it on, we only have an hour' at first I though she was actually listening to Jasper,

'The party starts in an hour and a half' nope, she was just on a time limit. I came out with the dress on, it was very flattering-not the type of clothing I would wear out of choice. **(pic on profile) **It was a dark blue, and slim fitting until it ended just above my knee where it ruffled for about 2 inches.

'Aw!' Rosalie and Alice cooed,

'You look so sweet!'…sweet? Really? Not murderous? Wow, that was a change, but then again I was in a _dress_-Urgh! The more I think about it the worse it feels!

'C'mon! I want to show you off!' Alice sang, bouncing to my side, shoving some heals in my hands. I walked down the stairs, amazed I could walk in the heals (or death traps). I heard a gasp come from the room as I descended the stairs. I didn't look up, I was embarrassed and was trying very hard to fight the blush that was insistent of gracing my cheeks.

'You look beautiful dear' Esme told me quietly,

'Jazz I think you and me will have to be her personal body guards-I don't know how many guys are coming' Emmet teased, I glared at him. 'How long?' I asked Carlisle, my dad wouldn't tease me, right?

'About 20 minutes' I nodded.

'NO!' Alice screamed.

'What's the matter Alice?' Jasper asked anxious,

'Bella's hair will go flat! Rose this is all your fault! You should have pinned her down and sprayed her hair! You know you're a sucker for the puppy eyes! You should have never gave in!' Rosalie looked taken aback.

'Alice I-' Alice stomped her foot,

'Did you just stomp your foot?' Emmet asked, chortling.

Alice was practically fuming.

'YOU. ARE. COMING. WITH. ME!' was all she managed through her clenched jaw.

'Seriously Alice? Really? It's just hair' she stopped,

'JUST HAIR!' I raised an eyebrow

'Technically its dead' I said

'And technically so am I, now come on!' I rolled my eyes, and reluctantly let her spray my hair.

I tired my hardest not to cough on it, but it was difficult.

'I told you not to breath it in' she reminded me

'And I _am _human' I reminded her right back, rolled my eyes. I resisted the urge to flinch, my sides hurt.

I didn't know why but whever I was with one of the Cullen's on their own-it reminded me of Edward. If I thought of Edward then it would hurt. He's my Best Friend, I didn't understand his need to leave! I knew only Jasper felt my sadness, I hid it well. I didn't even like admitting it to myself, let alone the coven full of Vampires that were now my family.

'Are you Ok Bella?' Alice enquired. I sighed,

'Yeah, I'm fine' I said, she didn't buy it.

'Don't lie to me' she warned, I rolled my eyes, I took in her structured stance and then back tracked.

'Just a little apprehensive for tonight' I tried to convince, it seemed to work.

'I think you'll like tonight, there's a little surprise that I think will brighten your depressing mood' she chirped, I tried my best not to growl at her. She didn't miss anything, maybe everyone had noticed. That was embarrassing.

**Alice's POV**

Just Hair? Just Hair? She will learn, and if she doesn't then I will program it into her. Wait…NO! you'd think, me being a physic and all, that I would remember to do things-but no I still needed sticky notes.

I quickly finished Bella's Hair, and tugged her down the stairs.

'Jasper, take Bella for a walk' I said hurriedly, he looked confused. I whispered in his ear what I was doing.

'What is it Alice?' Esme asked, I smiled

'Wait and see'

**Jasper's POV**

Alice had to tell the family about Edward, I do wonder though why she had to tell them right then. She was probably worried that she would forget. She's the most forgetful physic I know, actually she's the _only_ physic I know. But I love her to pieces.

'Jasper stop thinking of Alice, your eyes are darkening' Bella teased as we walked by the river.

'Sorry Bells' I apologized looking bashful.

'That's ok, you have Alice, you should be able to think of her…just not around me' she said, she looked upset.

'Bella…what is it?' I felt as if everyone had asked her that question, I was probably just aggravating her.

'You're all _together_, sometimes I feel out of place-on my own' Bella…if only she knew.

**Bella's POV**

'Esme's coming' I stated, Jasper looked shocked.

'How did-?' he didn't finished, I just shrugged.

'Hello Esme' I turned to face her, so I could hug her tightly.

'Why are you not inside with the others?' Jasper asked her, I ground my teeth-I hated not knowing about things.

'I already knew' she said, Jasper nodded.

'Bit Ironic don't you think?' Jasper asked her.

Esme beamed,

'I couldn't be happier' she glanced at me for a fleeting second.

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' I asked, they both shook their heads. 'Fine, I'll find out for myself' Esme squealed form excitement, but excitement for what?

I shivered,

'Are you cold Dear?' Esme asked

'No' I mumbled stubbornly

'Lets get you inside' Jasper said to Esme as if I hadn't said anything. I rolled my eyes, and took Jasper's hand as he led me inside.

As soon as I entered the room, all eyes were on me. I blushed and hid behind Jasper, he chuckled but hugged me. Emmet on the other hand wasn't letting it go. He boomed laughed so loud it shook the whole house!

I glared, and I felt my anger boiling. I was about to spark the guy when Jasper stopped me. 'Bella, no' I sighed

'Fine' Emmet slowly stopped chortling.

'You know Edward would love to see this' he said, I winced-grabbing my sides, it felt like I was being ripped apart-it made me feel sick thinking about Titanic. Jasper began to whimper.

I regained composure. Well it _looked_ as if I had regained composure, really I was hurting inside. 'Sorry Jazz' I whispered to him, I knew the others could hear but it made me feel better. He was still in pain, he couldn't help it, he probably had Esme's emotions as well.

I hadn't realized how late in the year it was, until I went outside. One month till Christmas. 'We have 5 minutes' Alice chimed, I got worried-fast. Jasper sighed, I think he preferred my nervousness to my pain.

'You'll Be fine Bella' Rosalie promised, I hugged her side.

'I hope so'.

The door bell rang, I told myself to stay calm-I stared at the pale walls and waited for my heart to race, it never did. I smiled at jasper and mouthed a _thank you_ to him, he winked.

'Carlisle!' chorused through the house as soon as Carlisle opened the door. A group of vampires stormed into the house, giving people hugs and greetings.

Rosalie and Jasper had pulled me aside to point everyone out.

'These are the Denali's' she explained. All eye's turned to me then, I hid behind Jasper, Alice laughed at this and brought me out. I tired very hard not to shock her, but my free hand might just have had a few sparks shooting out of it.

'I want to introduce you Bella! Don't hide behind Jazz' I grumbled, but followed a little more willingly. She bounced into place, letting go of my hand.

'Bella's these are the Denali's' she said cheerfully. I smiled politely, Jasper was sending me waves of calm, I don't think they were working.

A few laughed, some more spiteful than others I might add. This nice lady smiled sympathetically at me, I walked forward and extended my hand

'Bella' I introduced, everyone seemed shocked by my gestures, what did they expect me to do, scream? She smiled, and took my hand

'Carmen' I beamed, she reminded me of Esme.

'Eres muy bonita' she told me, I blushed

'Gracias, pero you no se compara con su belleza' I replied. She smiled at me, in a motherly-comforting way. It made me feel at ease with her.

I turned to walked back to Alice but I stopped, they were staring at me open mouthed

'What?' I asked, confused, had I done something wrong.

'You never said you spoke-' Emmet couldn't finish and no one tried to finished it for him,

'My Abuela was Spanish, she even put me through Flamenco lessons' I shrugged and walked to Alice's side.

'It's only you and Edward that can speak Spanish, everyone else learnt Italian' Emmet commented.

I winced again,

'Hijo de puta' I mumbled, Carmen laughed, as did the man I assumed to be her husband.

'You better tell me what you said young lady' Esme warned

'I said that I love flowers' I lied, I didn't do it well-they saw straight through me. Causing Carmen's husband to laugh hysterically at my excuse.

'I think I better not tell you, and considering that I said it to Emmet…I rather have my head on my shoulders' I commented

'Wise little girl, very wise' Emmet said darkly. I rolled my eyes.

'I like you squirt' Carmen's husband said, (I needed to know his name I couldn't keep calling him _Carmen's Husband_).

'I'll like you too if you don't rat me out' I teased, he laughed,

'I'm Eleazar' I smiled, shaking his hand,

'Very nice to meet you'. I shook the others hands. There was Carmen, Eleazar, Kate (I liked her also), Irina (she was a little stuck up for my liking) and Tanya (I don't know why but I instantly hated her, this only intensified as the night went on).

'Alice leave me alone! I'm not dancing!' I protested,

'Please Bella! In half an hour we will have a _"serious discussion"_ about our lives, I want to have fun until then! C'mon!' she pleaded

'Emmet! Jasper! Alice is being Mean!' I called, they were then in a second.

'Alice don't pick on our sister' the warned, the Denali coven laughed, I had them wrapped around my little finger.

'Fine, but its that or shopping spree' I rolled my eyes

'I'll take the shopping spree' she beamed

'Well then I'll just get us tickets for the biggest shopping centre in America…' she muttered to herself, my mouth fell open. My stance grew rigid, my hands in tight little fists at my side.

'Pass. Me. My. Shotgun' I grumbled to Emmet.

'I though you only had an AK-47' Emmet said puzzled,

'Um…yep, what you said' I knew they knew I was lying, but I still tried to dash out of the room.

'Oh no you don't, we have a little surprise for you' Alice said, she grabbed me by the waist. I sighed giving up.

She dragged my body as if it were a rag doll all the way through the living room, before settling me on the sofa.

'2 minutes' she chimed,

'Till what Alice?' Carlisle asked, Jasper looked knowing

'Jazz…' I smiled sweetly, he opened his mouth

'Don't you dare Jasper! You'll be very lonely tonight-' I covered my ears, 'Alice! SHUT UP!'

'Alice? Can I not leave you alone for any amount of time?' I recognised that voice, I looked towards the door way, I beamed. He was here, he came back. I forgot my confusion, my pain, and my hurt as soon as I saw him. **(once again the temptation to end one of my chapters early, has come-but I have such a kind heart I can't…ok so maybe I'm not so kind but I like to think so :D)**

'Edward!' I cried and threw myself at him, he hugged me instantly. Wrapping his arms tightly around my middle.

'Bella' he whispered, blissful. I rested my head on his shoulder. His head rested on mine. After a dew seconds I pulled back,

'Don't you ever do that to me again!' I almost shouted, he smiled sheepishly,

'Sorry' I couldn't help but smile back.

'As you should be'. **(also very tempted to end here)**

I suddenly clung myself to him again, I smiled. He chuckled but hugged me back.

'Wait!' I said pulling back 'You have to apologise!' I ordered,

'I just-' he started but I shook my head,

'No, not to me, to our mother' I said and went round the back of him to push his back-it didn't work it was like pushing a wall.

'You. Could. Have. Lost. Some. Weight. While. You. Were. Away' I said strained from my pushing.

I sighed 'Emmet! Jasper!' I called for the second time that evening. I pointed at Edward, they shoved him towards a shocked Esme, she was sobbing with happiness. She engulfed him in a motherly embrace, calling his name softly.

'I missed you mum, you to Carlisle' he said, Carlisle extended his hand, but Edward was having none of that.

He pulled him into for a hug, Carlisle was shocked at first-but soon patted his back in his fatherly way. He greeted everyone else, Jasper gave him a pointed look, though I didn't know what it meant.

'B-Bella' Esme stuttered, I had never heard a Vampire stutter. Edward beamed,

'You've made her happy' he whispered to me, he knew everyone could hear, but it made it more private to me.

'Yes?' I said warily.

I walked closer to her, and looked at Rosalie, scared. She smiled, but looked sad.

'You said _our_ mother' Esme whispered, I blushed.

'Sorry, I just-' she held up a hand, and then hugged me fiercely,

'Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much that means to me' Esme said.

I hugged her, but over her shoulder I could see Rosalie. A broken, upset Rosalie.

'What's the matter Rosalie?' I mouthed to her, she just shook her head, with a weak smile. Me and Esme pulled apart, and we went to the living room. Esme and Carlisle on the love seat. Jasper had Alice in his lap, the same for Emmet and Rosalie. Me and Edward sat on the floor, leaving the remaining seats for our guests.

'So, what's changed since we last saw you?' Emmet asked the Denali's, Tanya of which wouldn't stop winking at Edward, I resisted the urge to laugh every time he cringed or winced discreetly from it, it _would_ be amusing to see her shriek from one of my shocks though.

'No, not much, how about you?' Eleazar said looking at me. Carlisle chuckled. Esme looked as if she'd swell from happiness. All eyes were on me, I hid my face in Edward's shoulder, he just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

'I know she's human, but do you mind me asking why? Please do not take offence, she's a wonderful member of your family, I was just curious…' Carmen said, anxious not to offend us. Rosalie smiled warmly at her…but she still looked sad.

'How about I introduce myself?' I said, not wanting to be introduced as if I were not here, that had always annoyed me.

'Ok dear' Esme said, though she threw a look at Edward.

**Esme's POV**

I was so happy! Bella thought of me as her mother! I had children I knew that, but they weren't warm, and soft, and human, most importantly they didn't need me. Bella still needed me.

I looked at Edward now, his arms wrapped lovingly around Bella, I gave him a look _Edward sweetie, I know it's been hard without her but be a little more subtle, it's a bit obvious, Tanya's going to notice. Her eyes never leave you. _

He nodded, he had got my message.

**Bella's POV**

'Carlisle helped me in the hospital when my dad went into a coma. I couldn't stay for more than 2 weeks, I would have to find a foster home because I have no other family' I took a deep breath, thinking of Charlie made me sad, I still wasn't allowed to see him, I wonder what he would make of the Cullen's.

Edward rubbed my arm soothingly I smiled slightly then continued. 'Carlisle gave me a folder full of foster families, none looked right. You could tell they weren't really a family. Then I came across the Cullen's I got upset, they were the only family that actually looked like a family, and were happy but I didn't want to ruin it' I laughed.

'that didn't last long, I ment the rest of them, and I felt at home. I see Emmet as my Brother, as is Jasper. Edward and Alice as my best friends. Alice is also like a sister to me. Carlisle, is like a second Charlie-a dad. Esme and Rosalie are always there for me, they are my mothers. I don't think I could live without any of them, and then Edward goes AWOL and I send Jasper into depression' I added, looking apologetically at Jasper, he just smiled. Edward flinched when said that, I looked at him quizzically.

'so that's pretty much it…' I was smothered in another hug, I knew by her scent it was Rosalie,

'I'm a mummy!' she squealed. I smiled hugged her back, closing my eyes.

'Rosalie you always were'

**This was getting a little to long *cough* 10 pages *cough* , so I cut it short. I have so many ideas that are just flying around my head its crazy! And I was listening to some songs and I thought it would be really nice if I got Bella to sing a few? Startle them with her amazing voice? I don't know I just thank she should show some talents, like the ones she doesn't have in the book. Maybe just art, piano and Singing? Obviously she can speak Spanish =D**

**Thank you so much to all of those reviewers I truly love you all :D**

**Sasha XxxX**


	7. Bombarded With Boys and a Broken Edward

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, I only got three but I don't mind, its ok, just remember next time ok? Those lovely people who did review are;**

Twilight Gleek- thank you so much for being consistent and so prompt to review, it means a lot :D

Khailybird- thanks for the lovely review, it was short but keeps me motivated, thanks

narutosonlyfriend - I'm happy that you anticipate an update, that means you like the story :D

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and lets see if we can get some different names up here along side them, yes? **

**_Chapter 7_**

Then night went on freely, everyone enjoying themselves. We exchanged experiences, and I got to know the Denali's a bit better. Carmen and Eleazar had met in Spain. Irina, Kate and Tanya were sisters, but their mother Sasha died, so now Tanya was their leader. I didn't like Tanya, I don't know why I just don't.

'Edward, it's nice to see you a little more…less depressed' Kate said, smirking. Edward rolled his eyes,

'Well being in a house full of married couples-' I glared, interrupting him

'_Married!_ no one thought to tell me this?' I burst, then covered my mouth, oops.

I looked at Alice, my best friend was married and I hadn't know. I should have guessed, Edward had once said I was lucky I was asleep for the worst part, he had to stay up. I deeply sympathised him now.

They started laughing!

'This isn't a laughing matter! No! no! ew! SICK IMAGES! Emmet what have you done to me?' I said dying, practically of the concept they were all married-and what married couple's do.

'This is why people go crazy, I should have seen it coming I _did_ talk to that wall' I mused to myself, Carlisle raised an eyebrow 'It talked back! I wasn't talking to _myself_!' I defended. Most laughed Edward to worried, but then glared at Emmet,

'I _told_ you to keep an eye on her!' he almost shouted, I thought I could see steam coming from his head.

'I DID it's not my fault she got addicted' he covered his mouth, I went to slap my palm to my forehead, but Edward stopped me,

'No violence' jasper chuckled

'We _did_ have to take a knife off her at one point, she was going to stab someone' he said, Edward was Shaken.

He pulled me into his lap, and made a cage around me with his arms. 'Right, you're not moving until we find a mental doctor' he said, I rolled my eyes. It was nice in his arms…wait, _what?_ no, no best friends hugged, its what you do. All I'm saying it that it was relaxing.

'I wouldn't have been able to get far with that knife anyway, you guys don't have the machine's to sharpen it' Emmet's face lit up.

'Can you show me what it looks like? Please? I _need_ one!' I smiled at Emmet's persistence,

'No shit Sherlock' Jasper whispered,

'Fuck you Watson' Emmet replied

'LANGUAGE!' Esme shouted at them, ok Esme could be _very_ scary at times, never with me though, I was the angel in disguise.

I laughed, and I felt Edward chuckled quietly beneath me. 'I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Edward I feel sorry that you had to go through-still do- all those years in a house of 3 married couples' I said sympathetically, he grimaced.

'Emmet, I don't want to know what you and Rose did-' he flinched, I flinched right along with him. Going rigid as he did so.

Emmet boomed his laugher, 'Good times, good times' he murmured

'Only good? Well then you can go without…' Rosalie teased,

'No! I can't hear my mum talking about things like this! Stop!' I covered my ears,

'Stop it Emmet' I heard Edward growl, and he gently pulled my hands from head,

'It's ok' he murmured to me. I nodded, leaning back into him. Irina raised and eyebrow. 'What?' I said to her curtly,

'You're just close' she said, I glared

'Well that would be the beauty of a best friend, it's a shame you've never got the chance to experience one' I said to her coldly.

Emmet beamed, jasper snickered, Alice looked smug. Esme looked like she was hiding laughter as she looked at Irina's shocked expression. Irina growled at me, 'And Grrr to you to' I said rolling my eyes. Everyone burst out laughing.

'In the form of a lamb does the feats of a lion' Edward murmured,

'You're reciting Much Ado About Nothing?' I asked him, and then I realized that I had recognized the quote,

'Yes, and you knew that I did' Edward teased, I blushed and looked down.

'Stupid vampire' I insulted him.

Carmen seemed to think me brave, I think I was just being stupid-Edward through hissy fits. 'Fine I just won't talk to you' I said, and I'd stick to it. He frowned, Emmet chortled a laugh,

'You're in for it now bro, you been home hours and she's already not talking to you' Edward growled.

I smiled, Jasper leant over and put me in the middle of him and Alice. Alice smiled at Edwards obvious annoyance. '_Jasper!_' Edward moaned,

'Hey, I can hug my little sister' he said, I leant into him and he beamed, wrapping his arm around me. Alice leant into me and we were in one large hug-I didn't mind I loved them.

Jasper had once told me that he was scared he would cave under the bloodlust with me in the house, but apparently he didn't feel thirsty at all around me-he thinks its because he loves me too much. 'Jasper' I smiled innocently,

'You don't need to do that Bella, he's going to say yes anyway. Rose and Esme won't be happy though' Alice said to me.

I beamed, Jasper groaned-Emmet looked ecstatic (if Rose and Esme would disapprove then there's no doubt it will be fun). 'What have I agreed to?' Jasper asked, I whispered in his ear, even I couldn't hear my own words- mostly I think he was lip reading. _Shooting Range_ I mouthed.

He beamed and begun chuckling. 'You missed them?' he asked I nodded eagerly, the posters didn't keep me company enough, real guns were what I needed. Not to mention I had other posters blue-tacked over the top so that when Rose or Esme or Alice come in I can hide them.

Edward was sulking in the corner, he didn't look so good. I hadn't noticed till now, I had been to caught up. But now I _did_ see it; his eyes were pitch black, with dark purple circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, even paler than usual. He looked generally drained, and weak-what had he gotten himself into?

I sighed and got up, I walked over to him and sat down at his side. He looked at me

quizzically, I rolled my eyes. He gave me a crooked grin as he wrapped his arms around me.

I snuggled into his side, leaning my head on his shoulder-content. 'Are you talking to me?' he asked, I shook my head. He groaned, 'Please?' I closed my eyes so he couldn't use his eyes to make me feel guilty. I shook my head, and plus if he saw my eyes he would be able to tell just how close I was to giving in, jasper knew though.

I realized everyone had stopped their conversations to watch our little banter, 'Bella' Edward was still begging,

'Fine!' I said opening my eyes, 'Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine!' I said quickly, 'Happy?' I asked turning to him, an eyebrow raised

'Yes, immensely so' I grunted and folded my arms across my chest.

'I can feel it from here' Jasper muttered.

The night went by smoothly…or a smoothly as it can with two covens of vampires. 'Bella! Bed!' Rosalie called,

'It's not late' I grumbled, I looked at the clock, 1:23... 'I still have 7 minutes!' I complained,

'No, you don't! Well unless you want to stay up and hear-' I heard Rose abruptly stop (the workings of Edward or Carlisle no doubt) I resisted the urge to growl…or flinch and trudged upstairs.

I packed my bag for school tomorrow, and sighed. Another day of school, another day of torture. 'What's the matter?' I spun round and glared at Edward,

'Would it kill you to knock, you scared me!' he chuckled at my expression, 'and nothings wrong' he raised his eyebrows

'Really? Then why is bear out?' I blushed, bear was a black teddy bear that my grandma had got for me, if something was wrong I always slept with bear. I was two and _bear_ was the best I could do for a name.

'He wanted to come down, nothings wrong' I grumbled, my lame excuse sounding pathetic to even my own ears. He sighed and sat down next to me, and re-packed my bag _correctly_, at vampire speed. 'Thanks' I said, biting my lip.

'Please tell me' he pleaded, I looked at him. His eyes dark, he was thirsty.

'Ok, I'll tell you if you promise to hunt tonight' I compromised, he beamed

'Ok' he said all too eagerly.

'I don't want to go to the singing thing at school' I sigh in a small voice, he looked confused. 'I'm not telling you why when Alice and Rosalie have their ears pressed against the wall, I'll tell you though I promise' I said hugging him tightly. I heard Alice and Rose stumble on the other side of the wall.

'Now hunt' I said pointing to the door, he frowned 'Go' I said sternly.

'But-' I shook my head

'No but's go!' he sighed, bending down to kiss my head,

'Night Bella' he murmured

'Night Edward' I replied smiling, triumphant-I won.

*~(the next day)~*

'Bella get up!' Alice called,

'No!' I shouted back.

'Bella please' I heard Edward,

'Bite me' I grumbled angrily, he chuckled,

'C'mon don't make me get Rosalie' I shot up,

'I'm Up! I'm Up!' I called. I swear I could hear a house full of quite laughter, or maybe I was just being paranoid.

I scrambled sleepily to the bathroom, had a shower, brushed my teeth and then went into my room to get changed. 'Oh no you don't!' I sighed as Alice burst into the room 'There is no force on this earth that will make me willingly let you choose your own clothes' I rolled my eyes.

'Oh really?' she nodded 'JASPER! EMMET! EDWARD!' I called, she scowled.

They were all in my room in a flash. 'Alice is being mean, please throw her out the window' I said calmly, Emmet grinned evilly. Jasper looked distraught as he chose between me and Alice. And Edward was being Edward, he was making sure I wasn't hurt 'No I'm fine, for now' Alice gave me her puppy eyes,

'I'll make a deal' she said sweetly.

I groaned 'Is this blackmail?' I asked, Edward nodded but looked angry,

'I won't tell Esme or Rose about your plans this weekend if I get to dress you for the rest of your life' I glared, Edward was angry because he didn't approve of our _plans_.

'Alice! That's hardly fair! I think I'll take Esme's wrath' everyone looked as if I were crazy 'Or not?' I amended. 'Don't do this to me!' I complained. 'Seriously I am being punished for wanting to spend quality time with a MAC-11 this should be illegal' I muttered.

'A what?' Alice asked

'It's your equivalent to a new designer bag, one of a kind' she squealed, and then seriously rested a hand on my shoulder

'I understand your need' she said nodding. Edward snickered, I just looked weirded out.

'Ok, bye' I said waving her out of the room. She nodded

'I'm dressing you tomorrow' she called I rolled my eyes.

'Bella?' I turned to face Edward. 'Do you honestly think I would let you anywhere near where you are planning to go?' he asked, I stared open mouthed at him.

'_You_ can't stop me' I said smirking.

'Technically only those of parental authority can stop me doing anything' I said he sighed.

'Please Bella, don't go' I rolled my eyes.

'I've always wanted to go, and I will, Jasper said so' he growled.

'Sorry Edward!' Jasper called 'But I couldn't resist the little Angel' he explained.

'Now _that _I understand' he muttered, I looked perplexed at him.

'Please can I go?' I asked, giving the puppy eyes, pouting. He looked torn, but he only needed a little push in the right direction and that MAC-11 would be mine…all mine! I had the refrain from releasing an evil laugh.

I walked up to him and hugged him around the waist. 'Please?' I pleaded quietly. I heard laughter from downstairs as I won again. He sighed and I felt a slight pressure on the top of my head…

'Fine, but I'm coming' he said I laughed

'Ok, this should be interesting' I said, he growled playfully and lifted me over his shoulder.

'Put me down!' I squealed. He just laughed.

I hated being the weaker species. I wouldn't admit it out loud but I wanted to be like Edward, like all my family-I wanted to be a vampire.

'Edward put me down right now!' I shouted at him, 'I will get Jasper' I said, but Jasper was already in the room. He growled at Edward slipping into a crouch, I knew he was playing and I loved seeing them all fierce-it fascinated me.

Edward growled back. And sat me on the bed, I smirked…I win. They wrestled on the floor, Edward would be winning and then Jasper would and then I couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. They used vampire speed and then suddenly the fight stopped, and they were both panting in the floor. 'Who won?' I asked, they were used to this question but they still chuckled 'Yo' Edward said in a perfect Spanish accent. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh did you know Bella can speak Spanish?' Jasper piped in, I glared at him as the blush crept onto my cheeks.

'Shut up Jasper!' I hissed at him, he looked scared but that expression slipped off as I rolled my eyes.

'You do?' he asked, and my blush deepened,

'A little' I whispered.

He tilted his head, 'No way! He were practically speaking fluently to Eleazar!' Emmet called, I slapped my hand to my forehead,

'Why do I have Emmet for a brother?' I asked myself,

'I heard that!' Emmet boomed,

'Stop listening!' I shouted back.

I looked up, and saw Jasper looking smugly at Edward, and Edward beaming at me. 'What did you say?' he asked, he sounded strange.

'Just talking with Carmen, she told me I was pretty but I had to say that I didn't compare to her beauty, because I don't' I said Edward was already shaking his head,

'Bella, you are beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise' he said, causing me to blush and look down. Jasper snickered.

I glared long and hard at him until he whimpered-I must look dangerously like Rosalie…or Alice for that matter. 'Yes, you also said something we didn't understand but had Eleazar and Carmen in hysterics' Jasper commented for pay back,

'_Jasper!_' I whined 'Would it kill you to keep you mouth shut?' I told him.

'What did you say?' Edward asked softly,

'Hijo De Puta' I told him, he looked shocked,

'No! no! I'm not saying it to you, that's what I said to Emmet!' I said realising what he though I had said.

He relaxed, 'I don't think I should tell him what that means, you know his temper' Edward said smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

'Does it have anything to do with flowers?' Jasper asked, honestly intrigued. I laughed when I saw Edwards expression. It looked as if he were thinking of the quickest root to a mental hospital as he heard Jasper's question.

I tapped Edwards shoulder, 'Don't send him to a mental institute' I said gently

'How did you-' I smiled at him,

'I know these things, well I know you' he beamed and his eyes lit up, why? 'I told them it meant _I love flowers_ so Esme didn't kill me' I whispered in his ear. He snaked his arm around my waist and held me to his side when I went back down after being on tip toes.

He kept his arm around me, it was normal though…what best friends did. He chuckled, smiling. I liked seeing him so carefree-it was nice. 'I take it Carmen and Eleazar didn't tell Esme then?' he questioned, I smirked

'I said I'd only like Eleazar if he didn't rat me out, Carmen is too nice not to like…she reminds me of Esme' I smiled, thinking of her kindness, how she took me in-like they all did-and treated me as a daughter.

'C'mon I have to get dressed, out' I smiled as he walked out with Jasper, I went over to my draws and saw that Alice had laid out clothes in sets. I guessed that ment they went together, even the days were labelled. I picked out the clothes, they weren't too attention grabbing, I could live. I looked at the top, sighed as I saw the colour. Apparently Alice thought Red was my colour.

I slipped the top on and realized that it had a lower neck line than I had expected. I sighed, I couldn't change it now I was already late. I pulled on the denim skirt and clasped on the necklace my mother had given me. I bounded down the stairs, bag in tow.

I reached the bottom on the stairs and Carlisle was already there holding out a slice of toast for me. I took it and kissed him on the cheek, 'Love you' I called and I went out the door,

'Love you dear' Esme and Carlisle called back in unison. Edward materialised at my side, taking my bag,

'You don't need to do that you know' I reminded him, he chuckled. 'I know, I know, its how you were brought up' I said rolling my eyes.

We got to school, and all eyes were on us. Well obviously-Edward had just returned, and as always I stuck to his side-he knew I hated attention and started rubbing my arm. 'Only 7.85 meters until we're away from prying eyes' he whispered, I laughed shakily.

Alice suddenly squealed excitedly, I felt Edward growl. I looked at him 'What's the matter?' I saw jasper wince out o the corner of my eye, I toned down the worry a little. 'Nothing, Alice is just blocking her thoughts, it makes me nervous' I stiffened, and so did he. He looked shocked at me, frozen on the spot.

'Bella?' he asked, I clung to his side, hiding my face in his shoulder

'Hide me' I muttered, he looked confused.

'You'll see' I grumbled,

'Hey Bella!' Mike's over enthusiastic voice called, I groaned. Edward was snarling, obviously not liking the direction of his thoughts. I pulled away from Edward slightly,

'Hey mike' I said half heartedly, it didn't seem to phase him though.

'So I was thinking this weekend you and I could go get diner' he asked, beaming.

'Sorry mike' I said, trying my best to actually sound upset 'I'm not here this weekend' I explained, trying my best to lie.

'Oh…where are you?' he asked, shooting a quick glance at Edward. I was prepared to kill myself for what I was about to say, if Edward let me.

'I'm going shopping, with Alice' I winced, as her face lit up.

'Yep, the _whole_ weekend, isn't that right Bella?' she said, smiling wickedly.

'Uhuh' I said, groaning internally.

'Oh well, another time then. See you in biology' he called, waving as he walked away.

'Ugh' I groaned as soon as he was out of sight. Edward was stiff and cold at my side, his eyes black.

'Edward' I sighed, he didn't move. 'Fine, I won't talk to you again' I knew bloody well that that wouldn't last but it always got a reaction from him. Edward snapped out of it, and quickly took my hand.

'Sorry' he muttered, Jasper and Emmet were laughing, I scowled.

'That's ok, now c'mon we're going to be late'

*~(Lunch)~*

I stormed into the cafeteria and slammed my tray on our table. I was visibly fuming, whilst I growled uncontrollably. 'Are you ok Bella?' I heard Edward ask, I growled a little louder, 'I'll take that as a no' he said inching closer to me, he carefully turned me to him. 'What's the matter?' he asked gently.

'Lets just say everyone else has followed in Mike's lead' I grumbled, the words like acid as they left my mouth.

'Aw our little Bella being followed by all the boys?' Emmet teased, I snapped at him…literally. 'Um Alice, see any change in the future, regarding Bella's humanity?' Emmet asked, eyeing me warily. I knew my face had lit up, and I felt Edward begin to Snarl and stiffen at my side.

'Not Yet, but It's wavering' she wasn't joking this caused the whole table to fall silent.

'Edward just put your arm around her, that'll stop then going anywhere near her' Jasper advised, I smiled brightly at the idea. And clung to Edward tightly,

'Thank god I get a peaceful lunch' I muttered causing Emmet to laugh.

'Hey Bella?' I winced, Edward wrapped his arms around me, but it was different from all the other times this morning.

I knew Edward was glaring at whoever it was that had come up to the table, and I also knew Jasper and Emmet would be doing the same. I suddenly found myself in Edwards lap, I stared up at him confused, he was still glaring at the retreating back of Tyler.

**Edward's POV (mostly others thoughts)**

I leaped at the chance to hold Bella, and I'm sure jasper knew that too. I guess it was his way of letting me know he was ok with me loving his little sister. I had also noticed the bond between Bella and Jasper that had formed in my absence, I had at first worried me-but not for long as I settled her in my lap. She looked confused, but soon smiled as she hid her face in my chest.

And then the interruption's started;

_Easy bro, miss her much? Tone it down a bit, I don't think Bella minds though…_Emmet prattled on, his thoughts nothing he wouldn't say out loud, it was as if he were saying them directly to me.

_Seriously, are they together? I mean it's not natural to have that close a bond to your best friend. Look at them! Its like he's so protective…_ Jessica Stanley's voice bounded into my mind, uninvited.

_Whoa, ok. Maybe I should have waited till Bella was alone. Mike said she turned him down, hopefully I have a better chance-I mean honestly…who can resist this?_ Tyler tried to reincarnate his non-existent self-esteem.

_Oh My Fucking God! Edward looked as if he was going to _kill_ Tyler! Maybe he likes Bella..? They're always so close, and they way he glares at anyone boy who goes within a 10 meter radius of her makes me cringe in like, fear. It's so unfair! Out of all the girls in school, he likes her! And they live in the same house…lucky Bella. _Lauren made assumption after assumption. If a human could see my attraction to Bella what's to say Bella can't? I can't help but treat Bella differently, I even separate her from her own species! She so unique, so beautiful, so clever and yet she seems so oblivious to the danger I put her every time I'm with her.

_Aw its so sweet how Bella has a close friend like Edward, she always goes to him when she's upset. I guess Mike and the guys have been up to it again, maybe I should talk to her-make her feel better. I need to practice though, the twins…._ Angela's thoughts were always so kind and gentle, she was always caring. But once again, our relationship seemed so _obvious_ to the humans, maybe I should tone it down a bit.

**Emmet's POV**

I looked at them and smiled, I could mock Eddie for the rest of his life if Bella didn't love him, that would be mean but I wouldn't be able to resist. I could tease him now, I mean he had to wait for her, and knowing Bella…she would avoid boys because of the monster that is the hormonal teenage male.

My poor little sister had to hide with Edward! I think he's losing his touch, he used to be able to just look at someone with his cold dark eyes and they'd run away screaming… but now his eyes were always bright and happy. That was so long as he was near Bella, if he wasn't the empty grouch came back.

I wanted Bella to run to me sometimes, I did love her…she's my little sis. I know their bond has always been strong and all, but sometimes its freaky. Every minute Edward looks so protective, the most silent of noises is enough for his to angle Bella away from it, shielding her with his body.

If Edward moves, so does Bella. If Edward stiffens, so does Bella. If Edward's nervous, so is Bella. They're joint at the hip, do everything in synchronisation and they don't even realize-I conclude…its weird.

**Bella's POV**

I was snuggled in Edwards embrace, and I didn't move for the whole of lunch. Edward didn't try to move me and I didn't try to move myself, so I guess he didn't mind me there. Emmet however wouldn't stop teasing me about all the boys, I growled low in my throat in irritation. Edward held my head to his shoulder as he stroked my hair. 'Shhh, calm down a little and I'll scare one of the boys for you ok?' Edward reasoned, and I noticed the emphasis on _boy_, I smiled.

'Ok'.

'You two are like two softies' Jasper observed,

'No, we're not' I said.

'So what was that?' Emmet asked,

'Mum, can you please control your husband' I said irritated, Emmet's mouth dropped open.

'It's true though' Alice chirped in. I glared at her, 'Seriously, all you have to do Bella to get your way with Edward is to smile, Edward you're just the same. You both throw rational thought out the window when the other wants something, you're like gravitated to each other it's a little freaky' I folded my arms across my chest, and set my jaw in a frown. She was being stupid, I did not cave whenever Edward asked me something!

Alice squealed suddenly, causing Jasper to automatically be crouched at her side, 'now who's gravitated' I muttered bitterly though I was worried for Alice, I knew Edward felt my tension. 'she's ok, I promise' Edward muttered in my ear. I nodded. Edward stiffened, my head snapped up, worried and scared 'Edward, what's the matter?' I asked him, he was just glaring at Alice.

'Alice? What'd you see?' I whispered, she started bouncing like a little child in her chair. 'Will someone please tell me what's going on?' I pleaded, I smirked, and turned around to face Edward,

'No' he said and I sighed,

'Please?' he shook his head,

'Why won't you look at me?' I asked, faking hurt.

'As long as he doesn't look at you, Bella he can deny what you ask, otherwise he's the softie again' Jasper explained, 'And he's extremely frustrated about something' Jasper observed.

'Thanks Jazz, just blurt that out how about I tell Alice about your thoughts-' Edward teased, Jaspers eyes widened,

'No, no that's ok' he said. I smiled, and moved off Edwards lap. He looked at me, hurt. That hurt me too,

'You won't tell me you get no hugs' I said stubbornly.

Jasper and Emmet were suppressing snickers, well until their other halves slapped then on the shoulder-then they stopped. I tried being calm, and relaxed but the dreaded Singing competition was constantly sneaking into my head.

The school wanted to organize a competition, because we didn't do much apart from the occasional dance. It had to be 2 or more people and I knew Angela needed the winning reward to help her sick brothers. But I also knew that she was on her own, she needed a singer, and she kept getting close to asking me.

I hadn't sung since my mum had died, that was 6 years ago and I haven't sung since. It's not that I don't trust Angela, she's like a sister to me, not one to pry. But I don't know if I'm ready to tell her, and since she needs the money I would just feel bad, but I know I don't have it in me to sing, I really don't.

I was pulled out of my thought by Alice. 'Bella! Lunch is over!' she yelled in my ear. But I couldn't shake the far away feeling I had. My eyes probably looked glazed over,

'Ok' I said quietly and walked-or better put _trudged_-to my next lesson. I had Biology, and I knew Edward was running after me, I just knew.

'Bella' he breathed next to me,

'Yes' I replied, my voice emotionless, he gently held my shoulders and turned me to face him.

'Are you ok?' he asked, I shook my head. 'Do you want to skip?' he asked, I shook my head.

'No, we have-' my voice wouldn't come out.

'No, you're coming home with me' he said

'With you?' I asked, he gave a crooked smile

'Blood typing' I felt my vision blur, and then blackness.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella's body begin to fall, and caught her quickly. I scooped her up into my arms, bridal style and began to walk. Gradually our family added, silently walking beside me until everyone was here. 'What happened?' Rose asked,

'I don't know, we didn't get to that bit' I said gently. 'And Alice, can you be a little less _happy_ please?' I asked her, tight lipped.

'I though you'd be happy as well' she chirped still bouncing as she walked, I guess there's no stopping Alice.

'She'll say no, and I wasn't even thinking about it!' I protested, 'yeah right' she muttered. Rosalie froze and closed my eyes tightly for a second, chanting to myself. _please don't understand, please don't understand_.

'You imbecilic, arrogant, asshole!' she shirked, I flinched-she understood.

'I said I wasn't even thinking about it! And you'll wake Bella. Shh' I scolded, brushing Bella's hair out of her face.

'Rose what's the matter?' Emmet asked worried, in a whisper.

'Emmet think! Alice said she's going to say _no_, get it?' she was trying hard not to shout, but the streams of insults flowed freely in her head.

I knew Emmet was trying to figure it out, and it would take him sometime. We entered the school office, 'Hello Ms. Cope' I greeted,

'Hello, may I ask why all of you are here' she looked worriedly at Bella in my arms.

'We have a family emergency, I told Bella and she fainted, I would like permission for me and my family to return home' she seemed to deliberate and I chanced a fleeting look at Emmet, he looked murderous obviously wanting to get Bella home and to Carlisle.

'Very well, I'll have to ask one of you to sign out your family though' Alice bounced forward,

'I'll do that' Jasper automatically at her side, holding the clipboard for her while she wrote our names down.

'Here' I said to Rosalie as we walked out the door, I had chucked her the keys to my Volvo, she looked shocked.

'Edward theses are-' I rolled my eyes, I never let anyone drive my car, but I wanted to be with Bella, and if that ment handing Rosalie my keys then so be it, she was one of the most experienced drivers in the family I'm sure could trust her.

'Oh man Eddie, you love her too much for your own good' Emmet said looking at Bella.

'Don't call me that' I growled at him, Bella stirred, 'Shh, it's ok, Sleep Bella' she hid her face in my shirt and settled again. Emmet and Rose were staring at me

'What?' I asked,

'You say one thing and she's content it's not fair' Rose said, dejected, she was the mother figure _she_ wanted to be the one comforting her daughter. Not the best friend that was in love with her.

'Can you open the door?' I asked her,

'Sure' she muttered, I slipped Bella in whilst she was still in my arms, I smiled. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. I hadn't realized that we had started driving, it was a strange motion, sharp and jagged-Rosalie was either angry or irritated.

'Slow down Rose, Bella will feel disorientated when she wakes up' I told her, she dropped to 100mph. We arrived in a matter of minutes. 'Is Carlisle home?' I asked Emmet,

'Yeah' he said confused, Carlisle shouldn't be here…_Alice_.

'I'm gunna kill her' I grumbled.

I ran into the house, Bella in my arms. I scanned the room quickly for Alice. Carlisle appeared at my side, instantly probing Bella, 'Is she ok?' he asked worried, 'Alice said that she was hit By a car' I raised an eye brow

'No, she just fainted' I said, Carlisle sighed. 'She wanted you here when she embarrasses me' I muttered. He gave me a sympathetic look.

'I should still probably check her over' he said I nodded,

'Where do you want her?' I asked him,

'The sofa will be fine' he told me. I nodded and walked over to the sofa, gently layer her on it. I sat next to her on the floor while Carlisle worked.

'She's fine, she just needs rest' Carlisle informed me, I sighed and stroked her hair. After an immeasurable amount of time, I pulled my knees up to my chest and leant on the side of the sofa, I probably looked very human right now.

'She just fainted Edward, calm down. I feel like I'm going to have a nervous breakdown' Jasper informed me. I didn't respond, I just sat there. I lifted one hand and placed it on Bella's, she was cold even to me. In seek of a blanket I got up and headed to the stairs, to only be met by Alice, she was holding a blanket.

'Here' she said hand outstretched offering it to me.

'Thanks' I said in a monotone.

I walked back over to Bella and draped the blanket over her. Resuming my previous spot I sat there motionless.

**Bella's POV**

I was sat in darkness, when I tired to pull through-it hurt. I kept hearing voices, saying strange things like,

_No, your mother wouldn't have wanted it_, it scared me.

_Don't be scared Bella you know I'm right_ I flinched.

_They aren't like you, they're monsters, you can't be with one of them_ I froze, what did it mean?

**Edward's POV**

'Edward's going to marry Bella!' Emmet shouted, I groaned. He had figured it out. I heard various gasps, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper.

'Edward?' I heard Carlisle's voice, worried and searching for verification.

'Vision' I muttered. Alice was dancing around the room

'I thought you'd be happy?' Esme asked, I shook my head pinching the bridge of my nose

'She says no' I whispered my voice sounding close to tears and weak, as I felt myself sinking into depression, a dark cloud covering my world.

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and I have a whole plot line ready in my head for next chapter…I just have to write it down :D I know this was a little uneventful but It's leading up to the whole next chapter thing…it practically just fluff but it has a distinct plot line, some humiliation. Ok that's all I'm saying, thanks again to those who were kind enough to review, OH and (I know it's a bit late) HAPPY CHRISTMAS! And If I don't update before new year…HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Sasha XxxX**


	8. Weekend antics, and a Present

**Feel free to shoot me, I'm really sorry. I know I promised something would happen in this chapter, but I didn't expect all the foundation to take so long. I planned it to take literally at most 5 pages but it decided to take 12 and I'm not even done.**

**I've cut this chapter short so I can try to get the next one up before Wednesday, once again I'm so, so sorry for the disappointment.**

**You know when I wrote that message at the beginning of last chapter I didn't think it would work! But it did! And I love all the reviews I got :D here are those lovely people;**

**lollynutnut**** - it's lovely to know you're enjoying my story, if there's anything you want to suggest or criticize feel free to do so, so I can make it even better for you =)**

TheBlackNotebookWriting **- I like knowing people want to read more, it makes me feel nice to be able to give you something nice to read **

twilight642531 **- now I'm going to be really nice and let you in on something =D Bella and Edward will have a **_**"moment**_**" soon, that was what I was trying to fit in this chapter, but it didn't work. Bella has a secret that she's scared to tell, and they find another one of her powers, I was aiming for about five powers in total =D any suggestions for those would be nice, sometimes my ideas are a bit corny **

bookworm142 **- short but to the point, thanks for the motivation =)**

Twilight Gleek **- thank you for your consistent reviews, keep 'em coming! Thanks :D**

xonatalielouisexo **- thank you for that one simple word that gave me an idea for this chapter, try and pic it out ;) **

hockeygrl13 **- see this is what I like! Some positive feed back and something I can easily change! I tried hard not to call Rose mum in this, tell me how I did =) it's nice to have some constructive feedback that doesn't involve the reviewer asking me to change the whole plot line :D**

**Thank you all who have read to this point, and to those who reviewed. I hope you review again for this chapter and I hope to have even **_**more**_**! Thanks :D lets see if it'll work again**

**Sasha XxxX**

**_Chapter 8_**

**Bella's POV**

I heard some voices now, not in my head…they were really there.

'_Alice, calm down'_ I heard Carlisle try to obviously suppress Alice's excitement.

'_Just over a minute now' _Alice said excitedly. All the voices sounded far away…were they leaving me? My heart started to race.

'_Shh, Bella it's ok, I'm here'_ that was Edward, he sounded right next to me. Why didn't he leave, with his family?

'E-Edward?' I said shakily, as quiet as a mouse. I wasn't even sure if I had spoken.

'Bella' he whispered in relief,

'Do you feel a little better? Don't faint on me again' he said when I didn't get a chance to answer. I smiled a little.

'I'm ok…I think' I muttered.

'Bella?' I frowned, that wasn't Edward…but it _was_ Carlisle

'Uhm?' I responded.

'Do you have a head ache?' I shook my head,

'No…should I?' I asked, confused. He chuckled,

'No, well only if Edward dropped you, which he swore he didn't so I guess you're ok, just rest' I nodded, my vision was still a little blurry, but I saw a small pixie like figure bouncing up and down. I groaned,

'Alice' I grumbled, 'you're making me dizzy stop jumping' I complained.

I realized that Edward was holding my hand, it comforted me. I smiled and went to get up, leaning forward in the process.

'Oh no you don't' Edward said pushing me gently back down. I glared at him.

'I want to get up' I informed him, folding my arms.

'No, you need to rest' he responded. My bottom lip jutted out,

'That's not fair, I only fainted' I reminded him, his face softened his eyes turning a beautiful liquid gold. I took this as a yes, and leant up again. Yet again, his hands went to my shoulders and held them as he pressed me back onto the sofa. I scowled, pouting angrily.

'Bella, you _need_ to rest' Edward reasoned,

'No you're just being overprotective…don't listen to him Bella, I'll break you out later' Jasper stage whispered, I giggled. Edward looked upset,

'What is it?' I asked him, forgetting my anger and irritation. He knew better than to deny it when I could see his face.

'I just want to take care of you and you're making it _difficult_' he said quietly, I quickly grabbed him to me.

'Sorry' I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled to myself as I leant my head on his shoulder.

'Softies' Emmet muttered.

'You know Bella he _would_ wrap you in bubble wrap…or something more bullet proof, if he got the chance' I nodded

'I know Rose'.

I don't know when but at some point Edward had budged onto the sofa next to me, and I was laying across him while we watched a movie. The whole family was there, we had just finished _I Am Legend _and moved onto _Friday The 13th_ **(I was born on Friday the 13****th****! Just thought I'd let you know).**

I knew I was falling asleep but we were getting to the good part.

'Bella, sleep' Edward instructed,

'No I want to hear Emmet scream' I muttered, Emmet looked bashful while everyone stared confused at him, he held his hands up in defence.

'It catches me off guard!' I rolled my eyes, after he had watched it 100 times I seriously doubted it.

'Actually its 103' Edward informed me and my mouth dropped open

'I thought you couldn't read my mind!' I exclaimed, he chuckled.

'I can't, but you're not the only one who know some else inside out, I know you remember?' I huffed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leant my head on his chest. I sighed as I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Edward's POV**

_Edward you are _so_ lucky I haven't killed you yet_ Rosalie shouted at me in her mind, I stopped myself from rolling my eyes,

'Rose stop interrogating me' I whispered irritated.

'How do I know your not fantasising? Hum?' I cringed

'You don't but I'd hope you wouldn't think so little of me to even consider I would do such a thing' she scowled.

Esme was smiling proudly at Bella. Alice just looked smug, plain smug.

'You know Gloating doesn't suit you Alice' I said bitterly, she just beamed.

'Oh but it does dear brother, that it does' I growled at the images she was shooting at me.

'Don't you like the future Edward? You made it like that' Alice teased.

I _did_ like the future, but that was the problem, I was being selfish. Jasper must have sensed my grief, but before he could comfort me like I wished he wouldn't Emmet butted in.

'You know I think you have it tough, you don't know if she likes you or not, _and_ you have to wait and pretend. Man, she probably just thinks of you of a best friend and Alice has seen you married and you're dwelling on that and-'

Carlisle shot him a disproving stare, he stopped then.

'Edward it's not your fault, soul mates are meant to be together' I froze,

'Soul mates?' I whispered…I thought a soul mate was meant to be in you time era, at least! That meant that if Bella _was_ my soul mate then I would have never found my soul mate in my human life…that's depressing.

'Edward, think about leaving, leaving Bella _now_, now that you've realized your feelings' Alice ordered, I flinched, Jasper was shaking.

'Sorry Jazz' I muttered.

''S ok' he slurred, as Alice whispered something in her ear, I frankly didn't want to know.

'See you can't' Alice concluded 'You can't live without her' Alice sang, over and over again.

'It's not right!' I shouted at her, Bella stirred I brushed the back of my hand along her cheek bone, 'Shh, sorry love' I whispered, she wouldn't be able to hear.

I turned back to my family, most of which had raised eyebrows…if I could still blush I probably would.

'I can't do this to her' I told them,

'Then let her choose' Esme suggested, 'Wait and see if she falls in love with you in her own time, you can't rush her' My mother reminded me. I nodded,

'And I'll try to keep you out of depression when she's not around ok?' Jasper teased, I growled playfully.

'I'm just glad you've found someone, I thought-' she couldn't finish

'You thought I'd be alone forever, and that I'd be depressed and dark, always angry. Yep I remember everyone's thoughts on that' I reminded them, well mostly from Emmet, he gave me an apologetic smile, I nodded It was mostly true anyway.

**Bella's POV**

I felt myself being moved, I remembered I had fallen asleep on the sofa and would probably have to be carried up. I seriously didn't have the energy to Do anything, even blush.

I knew Edward was carrying me for two reasons. Numero uno, he wouldn't let anyone else carry me, over protective vampire *cue eye role*, and Numero dos, no one else smelt like him, I didn't need to see him to know him. I know I sound like some sort of stalker.

Hearing the sound of the springs I guessed we had reached my bed.

**Edward's POV**

Bella had once told me she knew me anywhere, I wondered if she knew that I was practically with her at all times? Rose was getting on my nerves, all I wanted was what was best for Bella, and I couldn't even Fantasise about anything that Rosalie suggested because until Bella showed the same interest I don't think I'm capable, I'd probably just get upset or sad.

'Running…' Bella murmured, she had been worrying me a little, it's why I kept a closer watch on her. In case I had to wake her up from a nightmare. She muttered things that _sounded_like she was having a nightmare but her heart beat was normal and she didn't seem scared. Plus, if I woke her up she would find out I watch her sleep and I didn't want to upset her.

She kept saying things like _bones….break_ that had scared me to no end, I had Esme come in and wake her up for that. She had asked where I was, and I had been there in a second, she just said she wouldn't be able to sleep without me.

Esme had beamed at that, and left us. But other things came too, _mistake_ came up frequently as well as _waste, waste, waste_ slurred and separated but still there. I couldn't help but contemplate her words, and Rosalie's worry of Bella wasting her human life.

_Bones_ and _breaking_ went together, we put her into danger she could break bones. Was she having bad dreams about our family? I really, truly hoped she wasn't. _Running_…was she runny from us? From me? That would kill me if she wanted to run away…was the reality of what we are catching up with her?

_Mistake_, did she think it a mistake to join our family? That would crush us all, not just me. _Waste, waste, waste_ now that's where Rosalie's comments hit me hard. She was wasting more that just human experiences she would miss the opportunity to bear a child. Should would miss that in time, Rosalie did…as did Esme they understood the maternal instincts and needs.

I couldn't do that to her, here I was talking as if she were to be turned into a vampire-I doubt she even wanted that! She repeatedly told me I wasn't a monster, she seemed so determined.

**Bella's POV**

The sun broke through the curtains like it had throughout the week but the difference was it was higher in the sky…the weekend.

'Morning!' I called,

'MORNING BELLA!' the household chorused back, laughing at my bizarre ritual for the weekends.

The shooting range was today.

'Edward get in here' I called, sitting myself on the edge of my bed. He appeared at my side, seating himself next to me. 'You still coming today?' I asked him,

'Of course, I'm not leaving you alone with Jasper and Emmet in that place' I rolled my eyes,

'Okay, but I have to insist on the MAC-11 and Mini-Uzi' I warned him, he chuckled

'Naturally' I beamed.

I was bouncing in my seat as Emmet drove his jeep towards the shooting range,

'Calm down Bella' Jasper teased, I didn't care I ignored his comment and kept my eyes trained on the road.

'Edward, _please_. Calm her down!' I scowled and edged away from Jasper,

'Traitor' I murmured, I knew I couldn't fight against Edward, even if I wanted to. Edward smiled, and pulled me into his lap, his arms laced around me and I held his hands.

'Thanks' Jasper said beaming,

'Aw are Bella and Edward cuddling?' Emmet teased from the front. Edward growled but I stayed unfazed, I couldn't really care less right now-Edward let me forget all my worries.

We got into the shooting range, and there was a damn height bar. Emmet and Jasper went straight through but Edward stayed with me,

'I'm not that tall' I whispered to him, 'Do you think you could pass me a gun from the other side? So I can shoot the guy?' I asked, he looked amused but disapproving all at the same time.

'I'll just shove the sign into the mud a little' he told me I beamed and hugged him sideways,

'And this is why I love you' I told him skipping off.

**Emmet's POV**

I heard Bella say _and this is why I love you_ to Edward and I also heard his breath hitch. Every time she says it he has the same reaction, but recently it's got worse. He freezes or stares at where she was standing, it's just weird.

Bella says that to everyone though. She says that to Esme and Carlisle when she leaves for school. She says it to me when we've finished a prank and she goes to hide. She says it to Jasper when they've finished researching old history stuff. She says it to Rose and Alice after they've gone shopping, even though she hates it.

But she's constantly saying it to Edward, and I don't need Jasper's gift to know that it means something different when she says it to Edward, it's different for them both. They've always had a strong bond, always. Anything she does, involves Edward some way and if it doesn't then she'll find a way. Maybe she'll come around soon, maybe.

I ask Jasper if her feelings are changing but he refuses to tell. He states its private and that it'd be rude to tell us of Bella's feelings. That annoyed me to no end.

**Bella's POV**

We were handed our guns, mine fitting naturally into my arms. Emmet struggled with his big hands

'Excuse me?' I asked the man outside the gun shed.

'Yes?' he replied, looking at me

'Do you have anything a little…_bigger, _for my brother? Perhaps a M1919 Browning?' I asked him, he looked startled.

'Sure thing, I'll go get it' he scurried off into the shed.

'Thanks Bells' Emmet said ruffling my hair,

'An AK-47 would only be small to _you_ Emmet' I teased. I walked back to Edward's side,

'I'm not even going to _ask_ how you know gun names' he said to me,

'You shouldn't' I rolled my eyes. 'Oh and Emmet you might want to lie down while using it, it'll make it easier' I told him,

'I think I'll be-' he was about to get all cocky and confident and then the man came out with the gun 'On second thoughts, yeah I think I need to spend some quality time with the mud' he said quickly.

I laughed as they tried to hit the targets, seriously you'd think vampires would have better aim, but I couldn't tease them about that with another human in ear shot.

'If it's so easy _you_ do it' Emmet sulked,

'Fine' I said and knelt on one knee, and aimed for the moving dummy a few hundred metres away.

With one quick pull of the trigger, the dummy stopped moving and flopped forward, I beamed.

'You have a talent little missy' the man told me, 'My names Phil' I smiled,

'Hey Phil' I said shaking his hand.

'Where'd you learn to shoot?' he enquired,

'I didn't' I told him. 'Just your regular obsessed gun girl' I said.

I watched as the guys tried to shoot the targets, failing miserably every time. I sighed and knelt next to Edward.

'Here' I said repositioning his elbow, 'Every limb on your left side should be at perpendiculars' he readjusted his leg. 'And be careful, this could shatter your shoulder…I guess you don't have to worry about that though' I teased.

'Now aim down your sights' he looked confused with my terminology, I smiled. And lifted his gun slightly, 'Look over the top of the gun, and you see the scope? Follow the target within the cross hairs' I told him, after a few good laps of him following the dummy I told him to shoot on my call.

'Now' I said, he pulled quickly on the trigger and the dummy stopped as it had for me. 'See it wasn't that hard was it?' I told him, hugging his neck from behind.

'No I guess not' he said.

'Now I need you to help Emmet, he refuses to let me help' I rolled my eyes, 'Apparently _"there's no way a human girl can beat me at this!"_' I recited Emmet,

'I'll help Jasper you go sort out Sir. Sulks-A-Lot' I told Edward he nodded and walked over to a frustrated Emmet who had various magazines spread out around him, all empty and crushed when he clenched them in his fists.

'How you doing Jazz?' I asked,

'This stupid hunk of metal won't move quick enough!' he exclaimed

'If Edward can do it so can you' I told him, he froze

'How did _Edward _manage to shoot a gun! It's only been about a hundred years since I have!' I shushed him

'Keep you voice down! You can't talk about being alive one hundred years ago!' I whispered to him, he bit his lip,

'Sorry' I smiled at him.

After jogging Jaspers memory and telling him how more modern guns worked he picked it up quickly. I walked up to a still struggling Emmet, he wasn't letting Edward help either. I could see his mistake from here!

Emmet wasn't reloading the gun properly, it wasn't clicking into place. 'Emmet?' I called in my sweetest possible voice, he didn't respond. 'EMMET!' I growled loudly, he jumped shooting a string of bullets that didn't go to course because of his bad reloading, causing birds to fly out of the trees.

'Yes?' he said…more liked squeaked actually.

'Tap the bottom on the magazine' I said his brow furrowed, 'The box where the ammo is' I said like I was talking to a child. He face lit up with understanding and he whipped round, faster than humanly possible to readjust the magazine.

He shot a string of perfectly on target bullets, that penetrated the target flawlessly. I patted him on the back, 'Well done Emmet, I didn't think you had it in you' I teased, he was to excited to care about my comment.

Me and Edward went back to our places, 'Can I try a Mini-Uzi?' I asked Phil,

'Sure thing kid' he said tossing me a small machine pistol,

'Thanks' I said. Admiring the new weapon, I smiled. 'C'mon I want to try the disks' I yanked Edward toward another area of the range.

'Here' I said and booted up the machine that was loaded with disks. I pressed the _on_ button and it whirled to life. Suddenly shooting disks into the sky at random intervals with extreme force.

I crouched instantly as soon as the first disk was out, snapping my sights on it and pulling my trigger. Another shot out and I did the same. In no time at all I was swivelling to snap on and shoot the plastic buggers out of the sky, it was so reflexive I felt in my element.

The last disk shot out and I shot it effortlessly. 'Your turn' I said to Edward who was staring open mouthed. 'Or is the baby vampire scared he can't beat me?' I teased,

'It's impossible to beat you, you hit every one! And technically-' I sighed,

'Yes technically you're 109 years old, I know, I know' I interrupted him.

He tried, and tried but he couldn't even get 50% of the disks. 'You'd think with all the vampire enhancements I'd be able to do this but nope' he muttered, I laughed lightly.

'I think its c-funny' I told him, why had I came close to saying cute? Why? Edward didn't seem to notice but had a huge grin on his face. He didn't catch my blush, for which I was thankful for. It would have been hard to explain.

**Edward's POV**

She had nearly said cute…nearly. She was so close physically (approximately two and a half meters away) but so far away from me emotionally. I knew our relationship was strong, but it was strong in a different way. I knew I couldn't live without her now, and I think she knew the same thing, but she _is_ human, she could move on…get over it. I don't think I could ever get over anything, if I didn't have Bella at my side.

I smiled to myself, I'd like to have Bella at my side for all eternity-but I knew such a thing would be selfish. I couldn't think about it.

**Bella's POV**

I was buzzing all the way home, Phil had offered me a chance to enter the Range championships, I had politely declined. 'Bella why didn't you enter?' Emmet demanded as soon as we were in the car.

'I didn't want to worry _certain_ people' I said 'And plus, why would I want to be in a crowded space full of hormonal boys?' I added, they burst out laughing,

'Yep you don't want anymore stalkers, how many times has Newton asked you out now?' I growled, alongside Edward, but his was much more impressive.

'23 and counting' Edward said through tight teeth, 'And I swear if he-' I put a hand on his shoulder.

'Calm down, I can handle myself. I just need to keep up the innocent act a little longer and no one will suspect me…' I nearly said _Mwahahaha!_ but I didn't, that would be weird…I'll just say it in my head.

Edward relaxed a little, and patted his lap. 'You know Rose and Esme will kill you if she finds out you let me move in a car without my seat belt on' I reminded him but moved any way, settling myself in his cool embrace.

'I'll just explain that the mere protection of a fabric ribbon didn't seem like enough to me, I though my arms would do a better job' I rolled my eyes,

'I spose you _do_ have a point, but if we get pulled over how are you going to explain that your arms are rock solid?' I asked him he chuckled at my theoretical questions.

'I'll figure something out' he said

'That better not include leaving me in the car all by myself' I warned him, he froze, shit I had mentioned leaving-touchy subject for Edward, don't know why, but I didn't want to question it.

Quickly regaining composure he smiled crookedly, and wrapped his arms around my waist as I leant into him.

'Seriously though, Edward wouldn't do anything you asked him not to, so him hurting Newton is probably going to be a no go. So I guess it's up to the big guy' Emmet said rubbing his hands together.

'You know I couldn't care less what you did to Newton' I told them.

'So I can go pummel him?' Edward said eagerly, I held up a hand

'_I_ don't mind, but daddy will' I told him, Edward sighed, he knew Carlisle mind better than I did. I think he just gets away with himself sometimes.

'But I appreciate the thought' I told him smiling, in the hope of brightening his mood. He opened his eyes and they were a bright gold, 'Did you go hunting last night? Find some mountain lion?' I asked him, he looked confused.

'No, why do you ask?' he asked me in return.

'You eyes, they're bright gold' Emmet and Jasper burst into laughter, and Edward looked sheepish. 'What?' I asked, confused and irritated. I shot Jasper the biggest amount of pain I could muster…and I wouldn't say this out loud but all I had to do was imagine leaving Edward, or him leaving me, that thought scared me to virtually death every time I close my eyes, I don't want him to disappear.

'AHH!' Jasper cried, Edward flinched a little.

'Sorry' I whispered in his ear. He ruffled my hair, too intrigued on what I had done to Jasper to care that he had hurt a little to.

'This is why I don't want some voodoo doll, power mojo thing. It just hurt's you! See I'm perfectly fine!' I gave him the Rosalie death stare, and when his eyes met mine he squeaked a scream. I broke off almost instantly and giggled. Then covered my mouth, I sounded like a little girl!

'You will all pretend that didn't happen or you will all die'

'Empty threats Bella' Emmet chided.

'Oh really they're not, don't ever underestimate a human girl who is very close to your wives, I could see if I could _deprive_ you of certain luxuries in married life if you'd like' I teased.

'That's not fair! Edward doesn't have anyone close to him! He's a sulky old grump who has no life!' Emmet protested, I glared at him. Edward didn't seem fazed at all. I just hugged him tighter.

'Well then you'll just have to make up for him absence in punishment'

'Or you could just tell me what you were laughing at' I suggested,

'No, no we'll take the punishment' I raised an eyebrow, I turned to Edward-he just shrugged but wouldn't look at me.

'Edward you hiding something' I told him.

'A very _big_ something' Jasper corrected, my head whipped round.

'What do you classify as BIG?' I enquired panicking.

'See what you did?' I heard Edwards voice, he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

'Nothing, it's nothing _bad_, so to speak just something we can't tell you right now' he said carefully. Did they not want to change me? Did they _have _to change me? Was Edward getting married like the rest of them?

I didn't like not being told something, it made me not trust people. No matter how hard I tired though, I can't _not_ trust Edward. It was physically and mentally impossible for me.

*~(the next day-lunch)~*

'Alice can we go now!' I asked her, as soon as I had woken up she had dragged me off to go shop. I don't think she realized than regular humans like me can't keep going for infinity, I had to rest at some point. She even made me eat lunch while walking, she was like some robot I swear she could work her way around every store with her eyes closed, vampire enhancements or not.

Soon enough though we were on our way home, Rose had rationalized with Alice, saying that I needed a substantial meal.

'We're home!' Alice called bouncing into the room, hands full of various shopping bags.

'You know that was shorter than I expected' I murmured flinging bags onto the floor.

'Be careful with the merchandise Bella!' Alice called from the other room, I huffed and plopped onto the sofa.

'Boo' I turned to see Edward smiling crookedly down at me.

'Hello' I said patting the seat next to me.

'Are you talking to Jasper and Emmet yet?' he asked,

'Nope, still holding strong' I answered proudly. He laughed quietly and bumped my shoulder, I bumped back. In no time at all we were practically wrestling, well I was, Edward found it hilarious that he didn't have to do anything and could win.

'ok' I said 'OK' I called a little louder as he tickled me, I could barely breathe.

'Do you give up?' he asked, I nodded. 'Say it' he was teasing now,

'Fine, I give up, ok?' I said wriggling to get up, failing miserably as he held me back down.

'Edward!' I giggled as he tickled my sides. I was gasping for breath, 'Can…I…get up…now?' I asked in between taking in air.

'Sure, so long as you can out run me' I groaned,

'That impossible! You're like some super fast Vampire hybrid or something' he chuckled

'Not quite'

**Esme's POV**

I'd never seen my son so happy, never in all my years. He was always smiling, or laughing. Unless he was growling at Jasper or Emmet for some inappropriate comment they made which confused Bella.

I didn't know what he was like at school, I can only imagine. And I think that it's pretty reasonable to assume that he's probably escorting her everywhere, protective. Bella liked to do things on her own, but she didn't mind if Edward offered to help.

I remember once Jasper had offered to help her order her CD's, she kept getting distracted. She had merely replied saying she's fine, just needed to keep focused. Later that evening I found her and Edward lying on the floor, CD sprawled around them. Conversing and laughing, joking but still ordering the CD's. my heart all but swelled with happiness.

Edward would have known I was there, but they were too caught up in each other to care.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my room, flung my jacket over my chair. And walked over to my bed, I paused. On the bed was a neatly wrapped package, a curled red ribbon wrapped around the baby blue paper. I bit my lip and walked over to it.

I traced the paper delicately, I flipped it over and gently pulled the paper off. I slipped of the contents. It was soft, and warm. I looked at what was in my grasp, and gasped. It was a sofa black leather jacket, over the arms and chest were various military badges, I scanned them-admiring the excellent quality they were in.

Private First Class,

Lance Corporal,

Sergeant,

Master Gunnery Sergeant,

Sergeant Major of Marine Corps,

Brigadier General,

They were beautiful, all in top condition. All the major and well known roles were there. I nearly squealed but then I saw a note. I picked it up, it was typed. That was odd, no one in the house liked to type. It read;

_Bella, I thought you'd like a little piece of the army with you. When you first joined the family I knew you wanted to enrol. You don't seem to anymore but I thought you'd like a reminder. _

My breathing hitched. I hadn't told anyone that I'd wanted to enrol in the army. No one. I dashed down stairs and flung myself at Jasper,

'Um Bella? I didn't give you anything but I'll take the hug' they must have heard me open the present. Or they were in on it. I think they were in on it.

I turned round quickly and threw my arms around Edward's neck, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' I repeated excitedly, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'You're welcome' he told my sincerely. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and skipped up the stairs to my room.

**Edward's POV**

I stood there, frozen.

**I'm going to apologize again. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I feel so bad that you were expecting something, and then it didn't turn up. It's like an evil Christmas! I'm sorry I disappointed you. Please still review though even if it is to virtually shoot me. **

**Thank you, **

**Sasha XxxX**


	9. Mornings, Dresses, Blushes

**Whoo! 35 Favs and 37 Alerts! Thank you but I have one question…why aren't you reviewing? Now I would like to take this time to thank those how had the courtesy to actually review and I loved each and everyone of them, here they are; (oh and I realized I had some questions so I'll answer them here)**

TheBlackNotebookWriting**- thank you so much for your reviews, they're really motivating. I was thinking about enrolling too! I'm not sure in what area though, I just want to help :D**

Khailybird **it's ok you didn't review the last chapter, don't worry! It's the fact that you **_**do**_** review that matters and it means a lot. Thanks**

SarahEguynn **- I tried to make this chapter longer, and add more Edward's POV hope you like it, tell me if you want more Edward's POV but I don't really want to write much more because it takes to long and I don't' want to keep you waiting. :D**

lollynutnut **- I'm glad you had a good laugh =) I didn't actually intend to make it funny but I'm that sort of person, I make random sarcastic comment at inappropriate moments causing my class to burst out laughing. :D hope I make you laugh again. Thanks for the review. **

vivx-chan **- thanks for reviewing, I hope you continue to do so. Oh and as for your questions, Vampire eye colour changes to what they are feeling, its how Bella can tell by looking into Edward eyes how he feels even if he hides it in his face. Edwards eye darken because of lust and brighten from love or happiness. And the present was given by Edward with a little help from Jasper to find the badges :D hope this helped =)**

twilight642531 **- I don't want to disappoint you with the moment now! LOL, anyway nice to know that you'll think about powers, I'm stuck…literally power block =) thanks for the review**

. **- thank you! This was short but so nice. Motivate me actually quite a bit. **

Siobhanz21 **- thank you, I was worried people wouldn't like Bella but most do! So that's good, its nice to know you like my story. Thank you so much for your review it means a lot. **

Twilight Gleek **- thank you for your consistent reviews it feels like you've been with me from the start, thanks *wipes tear* =D**

eracullen **- I want them together too, but there is some stuff I feel I have to do first, you know develop the relationship, any ideas gratefully accepted. **

acechica **- I'm actually really touched you went to the effort to find my story, hope you like this chapter. **

**Yay! The number of reviews keeps increasing! And you guys have something to be proud of…shall I tell you why? Because you got me through my first writers block. I was stuck and then I decided to re-read all my reviews and it got me going (Paramore also helped along with Coldplay) thank you xx (oh and thank you to all those new reviewers! I hope you review again!)**

**Now I have a favour to ask, I need some Ideas for 3 more powers for Bella and some cute little scenes between the family and Bella and just Bella and Edward. I will most likely use them, and give you a huge shout out in capitals…**!LIKE THIS!** Including exclamation marks and stars (sorry don't know how to spell asteriscks) =D**

**Thank you to all who reviewed (and I'm gunna try this again) lets hope to get even more names up there! You all get personal responses as you have seen and I hope you have stayed to read till this point,**

**Thanks again**

**Sasha XxxX**

**(oh and I'll warn you before hand, you'll need to go to my profile to get the link for Bella's Dress, sorry)**

**_Chapter 9_**

**Bella's POV**

I had a restless sleep, I could stop fidgeting and waking up from nightmares. I was shaking as I rocked back and forth with my knee's pulled up to my chest. 'It's Fine, It's over, la, la, la' I tried comforting myself. It didn't work, theses dreams really messed me up.

'Bella, please unlock the door' I heard Jasper call from outside my room.

'Nu-uh, that's not safe' I informed him.

'You're scaring us sweetie, please open the door' Esme called quietly, her voice pained.

'Don't be scared, they aren't after you' I told her dreamily.

'C'mon Bells, it's ok, just open the door' Emmet told me, trying to be his usual happy self.

'Why do you want the door open? That just makes it unsafe' I reminded them. I heard the door slam downstairs.

'Bella!' a scared Alice called.

'Sweetie, are you ok?' Carlisle shouted up the stairs. I huffed, I didn't need fussing over.

'Can I come in Bella?' I froze, that was Edward.

I thought for a moment, he wasn't talking like the others. He showed no signs of wanting to bombard me with questions or assumptions. 'Ok' I whispered. He slipped through the door slowly, shutting it silently behind him. 'you went hunting' I stated, looking at his eyes. They were golden, but not bright like they had been in the car on the way back from shooting. **(I do like dramatic irony, sorry =/ ) **

'I like to go while your asleep' he stated,

'So I don't know you're gone?' I asked, he nodded.

'So you don't know I've gone. I know you probably don't want to talk, and you don't have to, but do you have nightmares every other Sunday night?' he asked, and I blushed. I nodded. I was then wrapped In his arms.

'Bella, why didn't you tell me?' he asked me, I shrugged burying my head in his neck. 'Are they bad?' he whispered, I didn't mind Edward asking like I minded the rest of my family. Edward was different, I could confide in him even if I knew that everyone else could hear, which is why I have to _show_ him.

I pulled back, and brushed up the sleeves of my night top. I saw his eyes trail my arms, shocked and wide eyed. He tried to speak but he couldn't, 'It's why I feel close to Jasper, he's been through it too' I whispered to him.

'Oh Bella' he said cradling me to his chest. 'I won't let them hurt you ever again, I promise' he told me, I nodded, as the happy tears streamed down my face. **(listening to **_**happy tears**_** while I wrote this =D)**

He lay next to me in my bed, insisting I was wrapped in a blanket as not to get cold.

Edward eyes once again laid eyes on my arms. I hadn't bothered to push down my sleeves. He took in all dozen of the crescent shaped scars on each arm. 'You want to know why' I stated seeing it in his eyes. He looked up at me sheepishly,

'Not if you don't-' I covered his mouth with my hand,

'No, no I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't ready, it's been years' I told him.

He looked pleased and sad all at the same time. 'Remember I told you about Victoria and my brother?' he nodded. 'I think he followed me after the first couple of times' he didn't like the talk of _couple of times_.

'I don't remember much' I whispered. He shifted himself so that he was partially under me, hugging me tightly. 'They took turns, crowding round me, they thought it would be funny to put me through more pain. So one would stop and the next would come. Then they left, and I remember thinking I was a ghost because I saw James-or whatever he likes to be called now'

I took a long haggard breath, 'And then the pain would go, the fire would stop, and I wouldn't see him anymore, but he'd come back the next time, and all the times after' I said, 'And that's why I used to get the feeling I was being followed, because I was-by my brother. But I don't get that anymore' I said, confusing myself by examining the situation.

I turned to look at Edward, turning myself so I could look at him. 'Edward are you ok?' I asked, his eyes had gone black with fury, his jaw set tight, his hands kept clenching and unclenching in and out of fits. He didn't answer so I whispered in his ear, 'Edward answer me'

That shook him out of it, he blinked a few times, but other than that he was back to his usual self, I could see the anger subsiding. He carefully, almost hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 'Edward you aren't going to hurt me' I whispered. He looked bashful for being caught.

'Just being cautious' he said. My skin was warm where his hands were, if felt nice.

No, no, no Edward was just comforting you after you told him about being fed on my multiple vampires, nothing more. I didn't know weather or not to apologize for earlier, he had just stood there. I didn't know why, but he had, and I had a feeling it was because of me.

**Edward's POV**

She fell asleep soon after that, he breathing steadying out. I smoothed her hair as her head lay on my chest. I had no idea she had been through so much, I was glad she had told me though-glad she had trusted me enough to confide in me.

I gently slid myself out from under her, Rosalie wouldn't like it if we were laid like that. every other Sunday she has these nightmares! Why didn't anyone tell me! I could just go and hunt another time, in the day when it's sunny. _Edward, Rose is mad, we need you down here_ Carlisle told me,

'Do I have to?' I asked him, just above a whisper,

_Yes, you do. Bella will be fine for a few minutes_ I sighed and got up.

She rolled around a bit, searching for me. I smiled and wrapped her in a blanket, 'Don't fall out of bed while I'm gone' I whispered to her, I decided on making a crash mat out of sheets and pillows from her cupboard just to be sure. I slipped out of the room, silently shutting the door behind me. I was downstairs in a flash.

I was eager to get back upstairs, and so started fidgeting on the spot. Then Rose stormed in with a lost looking Emmet trailing behind her. 'Rose please calm down' Emmet pleaded.

'How?' she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 'How am I ment to do that?' understanding flooded through me as I read her thoughts. Jasper looked at me quizzically.

'Bella won't let us in her room, _Edward_ asks her if he can come in, and she opens the fucking door! Bella's has lots of attention at school, _Edward_ puts her on his lap while giving death stares to everyone else in existence!' she ranted about various scenarios and I felt bad for her I actually sympathised Rosalie.

'It's always _Edward, Edward, Edward!_ ALWAYS!' she flung herself on the sofa, and cried, heart wrenching, broken sobs. I looked at the floor, this was my fault.

'Edward, are you ok?' Carlisle asked, he rarely didn't take my side. We were both the first in each others new family, that was a special bond. I nodded, I heard Bella roll around frantically upstairs.

'Rose, you stay with Bella tonight' I said with effort. The room fell silent.

'But Edward you never leave her-' Rose started but I shook my head,

'You need the time more than I do' I tapped my temple, 'I know what you're thinking' I told her she sighed,

_I know it sounds selfish Edward. But you'll have her for the rest of eternity, I won't be able to look after her once she's all grown up and with you, that'll be your job_. I nodded and she beamed. 'Thank you' she ran upstairs and I heard her murmuring things to Bella.

I paced my room religiously last night and now I was just waiting for Rose to come out of Bella's room so I could spend an hour or so with her while she slept.

**Bella's POV**

I saw light streaming through my window, I groaned. 'I hate school' I murmured,

'I know you do' Edwards voice wasn't helping with the whole get-up-and-go-to-school thing, his smooth voice just made me want to sleep to it.

Wait, why was Edward in my room? 'Edward?' I said, confusion seeping into my tone.

'um, yes?' he must have realized what I had been thinking.

'So long as you're here, can you shut the alarm off' I slurred as the Alarm started blaring. It stopped instantly and I smiled.

'Could you also tell the school I died' I mumbled, he chuckled.

'You're never coherent in the mornings' he informed me,

'You know I've always liked Westie's, cutest dogs ever. Hey how do you know I'm incoherent in the mornings?' I heard laughter around the house. 'What are they laughing at? Why is the sky blue? Ooh I think I see a butterfly…' I looked out the window.

'Bella, c'mon don't make me get Alice…or Rose' he threatened. I heard -creepy dun-dun,dun-dunnnnn-music go off in my head.

'You wouldn't' he gave me a crooked smile,

'Oh but I would' this seemed like an insane ritual nowadays.

'Fine, fine, I'll get up. Alice will be here soon anyway' I said he looked perplexed 'Bella-Barbie' was all I said and he gave me a sympathetic look.

I opened my arms, 'Morning hug' I reminded him, he chuckled but hugged me tightly. My back felt nice and warm, then I realized Edward was too. I pulled back, 'Are you ok?' I asked, worried for his health.

'Yes, why wouldn't I be?' I felt his fore head and he was normal. I frowned,

'You were warm' I stated completed baffled.

'Carlisle! Either Edward has gone crazy or I have!' I called, he was in the room in a flash. He took in my frown of confusion.

'Bella I'm sure-' I narrowed my eyes,

'Don't tell me _I'm sure this is just your imagination getting away with you_ because it's not!' I exclaimed.

Edward looked at Carlisle for a moment and then gave a sheepish nod, Carlisle smiled. They had a conversation. 'Well now that's all cleared up' my adoptive father said and walked out the room. I just stared open mouthed at the door, Edward actually had to help me stand up.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle looked at me, I was worried for Bella. Was she imagining things or was it simply me not noticing things. Carlisle noticing my distress gave me some questions. _Were you with Bella just now?_ he asked I nodded. Why didn't he just say this out loud, but Carlisle always had a reason.

_Was she sat with you?_ shook my head, _were you in any intimate actions together?_ I would have blushed at that one if I could, but fortunately I couldn't and I had a good poker face. I nodded. I smiled,

_Well my son, you are a very luck man. To encounter such a rare event! Not many of us can retrieve any of our human reactions but it looks like Bella can do that to you. Your bond is so strong, you love her so much that it makes you and your heart warm_.

I'm sure with such a long response Bella would have noticed so Carlisle did what he did best. Talk in riddles. 'Well now that's all that's all cleared up' and he walked out the room.

Bella was frozen in a state of confusion, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and lifted her up. She was so light, I would have to tell Esme to feed her more. 'Bella, I don't want to leave you but Alice needs to dress you' I told her in her ear. She nodded, scowling, she was thinking. 'What are you thinking?' I asked her, she shook her head,

'Thoughts are meant to be private' she said teasing.

The door burst open, 'Never fear, Alice is here!' the pixie sang as she made her entrance, her arms wide as she posed.

'Devil spawn' I muttered,

'Goodbye Edward' she said pushing me out the door.

'Bye Bella' I called,

'See you in a minute' she replied. I smiled and bounced down the stairs in a very _Alice_ manner.

'Someone's happy' Emmet called as I sat in the kitchen.

'Does it have anything to do with a certain human sister of ours?' jasper joined in.

'Cut it out' I growled at them.

'Oh touchy, touchy' Emmet teased. I rolled my eyes,

'C'mon Edward I'm sure she doesn't hate you that much. You could just tell her?' Jasper started out strong but became insecure under my gaze.

'I don't think that'd go down very well' I told him, 'If I'd thought it'd work then don't you think I would have probably done it by now?' he nodded.

'I just don't want to feel you getting all depressed by waiting' Jasper said.

'I'll wait for as long as she needs' I said quietly,

'What if what she needs isn't you?' Emmet said bluntly.

'Well then I'm sure I can fit in a trip to Italy' I muttered. They didn't get what I was implying, Bella would have-she always understood me.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't wait for the party at school today! I mean Rose and I could sing and dance and everything! Not to mention the competition at the end of the night. Bella was nervous though, Jasper said he'd planned to talk to her this morning but Edward was always there.

**Bella's POV**

I was jittery and my stomach kept clenching. 'Bella?' I turned and saw jasper, I gave him a weak smile. It was true I felt I could connect with jasper because of our physical similarities and I think he decided to know. I think he'd understand I had told Edward first, I think.

'You ok?' he put a hand on my shoulder,

'Yeah, just nervous about tonight I don't like crowds' I told him.

'I'll keep Alice off you then' I gave him a genuine smile.

'You're probably wondering why I hang around you so much?' I started my explanation.

He thought, 'At first I was a bit baffled, but I realized I enjoyed your company so I let it go' he said gently.

'I liked how we were alike' I said quietly.

'How so?' here it came. I realized my perfectly prepared speech no longer applied as my throat seemed to close up to tight to release any more than a few mores. I must choose them wisely.

I hesitantly pulled his sleeves up on the arm nearest me. I pushed It up quickly as for him not to see until I was ready. I took a deep breath and laid my arm next to his. Again my careful and deep words wouldn't come out, only a small whisper of coherent syllables.

'W-we are the s-same' I stuttered, 'y-you went through it t-to'.

He pulled me in for a hug, I thought he let out a sob but I wasn't sure. He composed himself. I hadn't realized it but Jasper loved me just as much-if not more-than the rest of my family. He just got used to hiding his own emotions and showing others.

'Bella, I had no idea' he told me I shrugged.

'You're not scary, I don't mind vampires so long as they don't sink their teeth into me' I joked. If it were Edward he wouldn't like me joking but Jasper liked to joke almost as much as Emmet.

Jasper traced the scares, 'You survived each time?' he enquired,

'My brother has always been protective' I told him, he caught on.

'Your lucky in your own way I guess' I nodded

'Yep in my own way' I rolled my eyes, 'Do you know I nearly got thrown out a plane?' I told him, his jaw dropped. I laughed,

'Don't tell Edward that, he'd never let you fly again' I nodded,

'I wasn't planning on it, but if he asks I won't be able to lie to him'

Jasper thought again, 'Have you told him?' I nodded sheepishly 'I should have guessed, you're practically joined at the hip' I growled

'Are not' he let it drop.

'Whatever you say' he wrapped an arm around my shoulders before walking into the cafeteria.

*~(lunch)~*

'Bella!' I looked and saw Angela standing about 3 meters away. She didn't want to come closer. I nodded and got up, I felt a hand on my wrist holding me back. I turned to see the worried face that was Edwards I sighed,

'Edward I'm just going to talk to Angela, I'm not going to die and If I was you'd probably be there in a flash, ok?' he nodded and let go.

'Bella about tonight-' I held a hand up,

'Not here', I tugged her outside.

**Alice's POV**

Why didn't Bella want to talk near us? It's not like we had secrets. Why didn't Angela come near our table? She's come before so it wasn't fear. Was Bella hiding something? She wouldn't hide something from Edward…

Edward was staring at me, I saw the alarm in his eyes. 'Don't you even think about following her' I said sternly,

'But-' he started,

'You. Will. Not. Stalk. Bella.' I told him, he frowned-scowling fiercely at the table, thank god vampires didn't have lazar vision.

Then Bella came back into the cafeteria with an upset looking Angela. Edwards face softened, obviously feeling sorry for the Angela, she must be going through a rough spot, _is she thinking about their conversation?_ I asked Edward, he shook his head discreetly.

Mike came running us to Bella, her face scrunched up in disgust.

**Bella's POV**

'For fucks sake' I muttered under my breath, I'm sure my face held disgust but it didn't stop Mike.

'Hey Bella!' I groaned internally.

'Hey mike' I muttered.

'So you still on for tonight's dinner' I froze. I heard a defining crunch-_Edward_.

'Um Mike, I never agreed to one of your invitations for a date'

His face fell, I hear growling-Edward _again-_and it lit up once more with a smile that only a creeper would wear.

**Edward's POV**

That imbecilic son of a bitch. I got up growling, but Emmet and Jasper held me back.

_Wow Cullen doesn't like anyone talking to Bella, does he?_

_Could he make it any more obvious? He is practically in love with her!_

_Good thing his brothers are strong, he looks ready to break a wall. He's already snapped his tray._

_**Bella's POV**_

'Aw sorry about the misunderstanding' Mike said, I didn't like how graciously he was backing off, it was out of character. 'Well I'll just have to pretend that we've had the date and I telling you goodnight' right, did he have a screw loose or something? More like the whole tool box…

He leaned in and I realized what he was doing. I wasn't loosing my first kiss to him! I panicked, squeaked and shocked him. Jumping back and ran straight for our table. I ran straight to Edward, and hid my face in his chest. 'Creeper, creeper' I muttered repeatedly.

I felt Edward shaking with rage. I was shaking with fear. He stopped and stared stroking my hair. 'Are you ok?' I nodded.

'Sorry' I muttered, he froze,

'For what?' I pulled back and looked at my feet.

'I just shocked him, reflex sorry' he chuckled.

'I quite enjoyed that actually, his pain makes me feel better and not try to kill him…as painfully…ish…not really' I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sat me on his lap and I hid my face in his neck. I couldn't help but think about how we always looked and acted like a couple. Why did I only notice now? Why didn't I want to stop it? I knew Jasper could feel my frustration and he had once told me he hid my emotions from everyone even Alice and Edward. When I had asked why he just said I would appreciate it one day.

'Hey Edward?' I asked, I felt him nod. 'What was with the list?' he knew what I was talking about.

'Just precaution' he muttered, everything was precaution.

'Emmet actually debated with Rose if I should be wrapped in bubble wrap' I told him, he laughed.

'I didn't think you'd _actually_ do as I'd asked Emmet, I'm impressed' Emmet straightened up in pride.

'I'm a big brother now, I need to take my role seriously'

'Aw Emmet!' I said he was so sweet. I jumped of Edward lap and hugged Emmet's side, he beamed and ruffled my hair as he hugged me back.

'Any time lil' sis' I smiled letting out a little laugh.

*~(back at the Cullen house)~*

I was a wreck! I kept pacing and mumbling random things. I decided to return to the attic. I opened the door hesitantly and looked around-empty. I smiled and went to my easel, right next to Esme's. I had started a picture of the Spanish armada charging to Britain of the rough waves, but never finished. I had done the sea a ominous green and grey. Whereas the sky was yellow, orange and smoky black. I had started the boat but hadn't finished. I was so close I don't know how I forgot about it.

I quickly started mixing and dabbing paint on the stiff canvas. My toung stuck out in concentration, I pulled back wiping my hands on my apron. 'one last touch' I muttered, I added the ships name. _Jasper's Revenge_. I smiled.

I waited for the canvas to dry completely which only took 20 minutes with me blowing aimlessly on the picture. With the painting in my arms I cradled it to my chest as I carefully walked down the stairs. 'Jasper?' I whispered.

'I'm here Bella' he called. I walked into the front room.

Everyone was there, I didn't know if I wanted to do this now. But I couldn't back out they had seen the canvas, and my signature on the back. Jasper patted the space in-between him and Alice. Alice knew because she was bouncing excitedly. 'I want to know! If it can stop Alice from dressing _all_ of us up then it has to be cool' Emmet whined.

'Oh thanks Bells for getting us out of dress up time by the way' Emmet added, I smiled weakly. I was nervous. I sat down and Alice squealed.

'Just do it!' she shouted, I rolled my eyes.

'Jasper, I painted this for you' I handed him the covered canvas.

He slowly removed the covered, and gasped. Then he smiled and then he looked like he was trying hard not to cry from happiness. 'It's beautiful' he whispered. 'Thank you' he said and hugged me tightly. I buried my head in his neck.

'I love you, you know' Jasper said, I pulled back and smiled warmly at him.

'I know, I love you too' he beamed. Holding up the canvas for inspection he noticed the name of the boat.

'Nice touch' he said. I looked around the room, most smiling happily that I had got an emotional response from Jasper.

Then my eyes landed on Edward, his jaw was dropped and I remembered he hadn't been here when I discovered my painting talents. 'You _Paint_? He whispered, I nodded sheepishly.

'Oh and she-' I glared at Alice.

'Don't think about it either' I warned. Edwards eyes landed on his piano, too late he had heard.

'Stupid pixie' I muttered.

'You missed a lot' Rose added, Edwards eyes filled with pain, and self-loathing. I flinched as I saw him like that. I gave Jasper a pleading look, he nodded understanding my need and Edward's for him _not_ to go into depression.

I slipped onto the floor and patted the wood next to me, Edward's face lit up and hugged me to his side, I leant my head on his shoulder for too short a time (ok this was getting ridiculous me thinking things like this I _need _counselling) before Alice hollered.

'Everyone up and in your rooms, outfits are already laid out along with instructions on how to apply any other accessories or makeup' she spoke like a stewardess and dragged me away from Edward by the wrist and into her room, never to return again. Ok so maybe I'm over exaggerating. I looked at what was on the bed, OK! Maybe I wasn't.

'Alice!' I whined, 'You actually expect me to _Wear _that?' I asked her, incredulous.

'Well you _could_ hold it, it would still have the intended effect' I heard growling downstairs-Edward.

'Alice, please? Do you not love me?' I gave her the puppy dog eyes. She softened but shook her head.

'Bella its not that bad, just put it on' I sighed and slipped on the dress.

It's not that I didn't like it, it was beautiful, just not on me. The bodice was strapless = _problem number one_. It had lace covering that strapless bodice and slowly dispersed and lessened as it reached the skirt. A ribbon was wrapped round numerous times to show off the waist = _problem number two_.

The skirt was the biggest problem. It looked see-through = _problem number three_. True it _did_ have an underskirt but wasn't thick enough to call it a petticoat. Layers upon layers of thin material made up the skirt, it was beautiful. But it wasn't right for me. It was for someone outgoing and confident…and beautiful.

'Bella please' Alice begged.

'No Alice, this isn't a _me _type of dress' she pouted,

'What so you mean?' her expression was so heart broken I couldn't _not_ answer.

'I don't have one) the figure, two) the height and three) the beauty' I heard another growl downstairs. Probably Rosalie-she didn't like it when I down played myself. Thinking about that it could be just as easily Edward, he was more like that now.

Edward wouldn't take any shit about me not happy with how I looked, telling me I was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. I blushed every time.

'Fine' I muttered, as Alice was on the verge of sobbing, little did I know it wasn't about the dress at all.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella put herself down, again and again. Emmet was holding me down. Then she said she didn't have the beauty, I snapped and growled loudly. _yeesh Eddie, calm down._

_No, no, no. not today Bella _please_! Not today. _Alice sounded so broken and depressed I stopped dead in my tracks.

**Alice's POV**

She was so close. So close to giving Edward his chance to really seeing _her_. Not the _her_ that was shy, and sensitive and loving. That was her, just not all of her. I wanted so badly for Edward to unlock this new part of her, so, so badly. He wasn't here last time.

Plus, this will _develop_ their relationship further. That is, if she wears the dress. 'fine' she muttered, I started to sob from happiness. I was trying so hard to block my thoughts from Edward. I had succeeded to an extent, he had heard the one frantic thought a minute ago, but other than that-flawless performance on my part I must say.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the dress hesitantly, almost asking for its approval. 'You said yes Bella, just put it on' Alice pushed me. I sighed shakily and picked up the light material. I slipped out of my clothes and pulled the dress on. I couldn't tie the bow on the back though.

'Alice-' I started but stopped, Alice wasn't there but Jasper was. He turned sheepishly,

'Hey' he said smiling at me. 'You look lovely' I blushed.

'Thank you, could you tie the bow as Alice isn't here?' I asked him, he nodded,

'My pleasure' he tied it quickly and beautifully.

'Wow, you're good at that' I commented, he chuckled.

'Decades of buying presents for Alice brings practice' he said I smiled at how much he really loved her-with all his heart. Though I hoped I had a small part of it too, in the _family_ section. But I'd bet my sanity that most of it was _Alice, Alice, Alice_ all over, you know just a guesstimate.

Alice bounced into the room, the inspected me, 'Great, I didn't know you could tie bows?' she said profound. I laughed,

'Nope I can't but your husband can' I was getting used to the whole _everyone-married-apart-from-me_ thing, I guess Edward had it harder.

I did wonder why he was on his own, he could easily find someone I was sure. Apparently, according to Alice, it was different for vampires. You _could_ have anyone, within reason, but most would want a soul mate. A bond that could not be broken.

I'd love to see Edward happy, but just thinking of him walking down the isle with some girl random girl scared me to death and made my heart clench. My stomach flipping, I knew Jasper felt my unease as he leant over and rubbed my arm, it wasn't the same as when Edward did it.

'Bella! Put these on!' Alice chucked some pearls at me, they were on a long cord, I slung then round my neck and let then swing at just above waist height.

'Alice, I've worn your dress-' she eyes me warily, '-I've worn your jewellery-' she didn't like where this was going '-I'll let you do my hair-'

**Edward's POV**

'**-**but please oh please, _don't_ put make-up on me, please!' my angel begged. I chuckled, I _should_ go up and help her. I knew Jasper was in the room, and that put me off for some reason. Probably my reaction to what she was wearing.

**Bella's POV (by the way I'm **_**really**_** sorry about the short and switching of Point Of Views)**

She pouted and gave me those eyes, those pleading eyes. 'Only if you let me make-up you next time' she said I nodded, that was fair, there probably wasn't going to be a next time.

'Ok, deal' she beamed and focused her full attention on my hair.

'I'd love to have your hair' she told me, as Jasper left I felt his calming presense leave with him.

'I want to cut it but-' I didn't in case I randomly got changed into a vampire by one of your buddies and wanted my hair long again, seeing as it can't grow when your dead. No, don't think those thoughts! I scolded myself. '-I don't want to risk not liking it' I muttered half heartedly.

'Well I think you should keep it as it is' she said, well more like commanded but that's just how she was, anything to do with hair, clothes, and make-up was her territory. And she took the full responsibility of that roll.

'Done' Alice announced, my hair bouncing down to my mid back in loose curls. 'You look amazing!' Alice squealed. 'Now, I'll come back and get you, but I need to get my date' /husband no doubt, I would be seriously worried if she came in with Bob the pizza guy.

**(Pic of Bella's dress on profile, check it out) **

I felt guilty all of a sudden. Charlie, I hadn't visited in so long. True I couldn't actually _see_ him, but I used to just press my cheek to his door. I had neglected him, I vowed to see him soon. But now was not the time. What worried me was that Bob reminded me of my dad, what was wrong with me?

A whole handful of butterflies flew rapidly round my stomach as I heard a knock on the door. 'Bella?' rang Alice's voice.

'Yep' I said and walked to the door, I was surprised that I could walk perfectly in the heals she had given me. I didn't even wobble.

Alice beamed and dragged me out of the room, I realized that everyone was paired. Alice-Jasper, Rosalie-Emmet, even Carlisle and Esme were going to support the school. Oh god Alice wouldn't! _would_ she? She could pair-. This wasn't a-. Edward and I-. I shook my head just in time to see Alice flittering down the stairs in a beautiful flowing dress that flew out around her in a beautiful array of colours.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Jasper, he smiled gently and extended his elbow to me. I bit my lip and linked my arm through his, 'Shall we?' he asked formally,

'We shall' I whispered, scared like hell. We started down the long stare case

'You don't need to be scared, Edward will look after you' I nodded, not understanding Fully his comment.

I couldn't look up, I didn't want to see their expressions-I just wanted to go and get this over with. I heard Alice squeal, 'Hot Bells' Emmet mumbled getting a slap from Rose. I slowly raised my head just enough to look up from under my lashes.

Edward had his mouth hanging open. I blushed and looked back down. Carlisle chuckled, Jasper began to walk me over to Edward. 'Composed yourself to take your date?' he teased, I blushed harder. Edward straightened and beamed at me, linking his arm around my waist.

Jasper walked over to a lovely looking Alice and looked adoringly into her eyes. Esme and Carlisle walked out arm in arm to the cars. Emmet and Rosalie were messing about as they walked out the door, to soon be followed by Alice and Jasper.

I took the courage to look into Edwards eyes. I found him staring at me with intent golden eyes. I blushed and hid in his shoulder. 'I hate Alice' I muttered.

'I quite like her at the moment, you look beautiful' he said something unknown seeping into his voice…hope? Or at least some sort of positive emotion.

I pulled back my blush still on my cheeks. He held out his hand, 'May I?' he asked, why was he asking? He knew I'd say yes. Doing something similar to a bow as he asked I thought it only fitting the curtsey. So I did,

'You may' I said sweetly taking his outstretched hand.

Edward took himself and I in his Volvo, stating that he couldn't face Emmet's teasing. I didn't question that there were a million things Emmet would tease Edward about, he would tell me if he wasn't too embarrassed.

We were soon at the school, I felt like legging it back home…I didn't know why-it wasn't like I couldn't dance maybe It was just seeing Mike again after that lunch time. I knew deep inside that wasn't it, but it was certainly playing its part.

Edward helped me out after opening my door. He smiled crookedly at me, and I felt my heart miss a beat and then restart. I saw his eyes fill with curiosity at that, but that soon disappeared as he pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.

'You're nervous' he muttered his explanation, I smiled and snuggled into him.

'Only a little bit' I downplayed it. He chuckled,

'I feel it radiating off you, it's ok. You know I won't let you leave my side' I closed my eyes, revelling in this moment. Being here, in his arms, hearing him say those words made me feel safe, protected and wanted. What a best friends for right? Or was this asking for to much? Were we too much? STOP! No you are best friends _nothing_ more! Why do you keep thinking about that! Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!

'I know you won't' I muttered, he snaked his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was about to walk up the stairs when Edward lifted me up them. I smiled so wide to prevent the squeal that I was certain would be very Alice like.

'Thanks for saving my legs the trouble' I smiled at him, he chuckled but his eyes changed darker and then lighter again, why? I would be sure to ask soon. 'Your welcome l-Bella' there it was again, it sounded like he _was_ going to say something, then stopped himself.

We walked into the decorate gym, I had never been to a dance. It wasn't really my scene, doesn't mean I was antisocial, just I had no one to go with and I couldn't dance by myself. Not without feeling insecure that is.

The whole room fell silent as we entered.

**Edward's POV**

I knew that we would get this reaction…I _told_ Alice Bella wouldn't like it, but she didn't listen. Bella hid in my chest after glaring at Mike. That's ma girl. I held her against me as I led her to our table. But the thought still bombarded my mind;

_Wow Bella looks hot…_ I growled lowly as for Bella not to hear. That was a insult the way she looked, even beautiful didn't do her justice.

_I knew they'd come as a couple, I knew it! _some other girl chirped, one of the few not always trying to get my attention. _I wonder if I humiliate Bella that Edward will go for me_. No I wouldn't not if you were the last thing on earth. I wouldn't even drink your blood, ok maybe that was going to far…I might if it'd hurt you. Nasty thoughts about my bella showed the worst in me.

I thought for a minute. What was I talking about? Bella just sees me as a best friend right now, probably always will. No need to keep my hopes up.

_I don't understand, they act like a couple, they talk like a couple, they have the whole trust thing as if they were a couple, they have the same intense relationship like a couple…why aren't they a couple! I mean sure I wish it was me, but it obviously won't be. Edward looks at her so…protectively. I don't think I stand a chance now-I don't think I ever did looking at them._

Had that thought really come from _Jessica_? She had changed her tune, I was glad she realized that Bella was the only on for me but did I have to be so see-through?

'Edward?' whispered Bella, I had placed her in my lap without realizing it. I hadn't even remember sitting at the table. The family looked amused at my distraction.

'Yes? Are you ok?' I instantly got worried, she giggled so sweetly it was angelic.

'No nothings _wrong_, I just want a hug' she said shyly blushing.

'You know you don't have to ask' I said and hugged her tightly to my chest. She breathed out a contented sigh. Alice looked so happy, Jasper looked at Alice proudly. Rosalie looked also happy, but appreciative of our current position.

We stayed like that for a rather long time, until a slower song came on. 'Bella?' she looked up, meek and shy. She nodded 'Would you like to dance?'

**Bella's POV**

I looked at him sceptically, 'But-' he smirked,

'Don't say that you can't dance, I saw your trophies' I scowled,

'It's not nice to nose, I don't even know how you found them you're never out of my sight except when I sleep' I muttered. Emmet burst into laugher

'Your never out of his' he chuckled. I looked questionably at him.

'Fine' I muttered. He lead me onto the dance floor, the crowd instantly parting as they couldn't dance to a slow song. Emmet and Rosalie were the first to dance, I could never imagine Emmet being graceful but I was proved wrong as they swept around the dance floor. Esme and Carlisle were a little more subtle but still as graceful. Alice and Jasper had so much passion in their dancing it was mind captivating.

I was prepared to do ballroom, that wasn't my best but I could still dance. Then Edward whispered in my ear, 'La Paso Doble' I blushed.

'You really _did_ go through all the stuff' he nodded, then raised my chin with his finger.

'You're so talented' he told me, I blushed and looked away smiling slightly.

We started with a slow rhythm, one that fit with the music. But soon it had escalated to a fast passed feverish pace. My shoes dancing the rhythm as Edward swayed me around. I raised my arms sharply, as he stalked toward me. We circled each other, and I had realized the music had stopped. We were both snapping our shoes to the floor.

I knew the next part and I knew Edward was dieing to do it. It must have been a while since he had danced. I nodded, and he beamed. He placed his hands gently on my waist and lifted me slightly above the ground, spinning me around him. I stayed rigid as my legs formed a lopsided _'D' _shape. I heard a few gasps as we improvised a dance.

We circled once more before pretending to have an argument, with out feet. I snapped my heals quickly on the floor, Edward retorted and I did the same. We started getting closer and ended pressed up against each other. I hadn't really realized that there was a wide breadth around us, or that the rest of the family had gone off to watch us also. I blush and hid in Edwards arms.

He chuckled but kissed my temple, my heart stuttered embarrassingly and I blushed harder. I heard the DJ announce that it was time for the actually competition, to win the prize money. A couple of solos went up and I saw Angela pacing nervously. I felt my heart get heavy with guilt. The last group had just finished singing year 3000 by busted, I swear they looked drunk or maybe they were just acting. I had no idea but Angela's name got called out. I knew she couldn't sing, just play various instruments.

I heard Alice snap her head to me, and Edward sigh that sigh which meant Alice as keeping something from him. I stood up and stormed over towards the stage. **(was going to end here and then I remembered that heart to heart I promised) **

I snatched the mic of the DJ and whispered to Angela. She smiled and hugged me. She had mentioned a song, and had asked me to sing. I had declined I hadn't sung since my mother had died and I didn't know if I _could_ sing. I think I must have been subconsciously learning the words though because as soon as the music started I knew what to sing.

Angela started strumming her guitar and I took a deep breath, looked at the floor of the stage and closed my eyes. I knew it was a high song but I could cover every note easily. The start of the lyrics was coming and I felt sick with nerves, my stomach clenched and my jaw tight and not to cry and run of stage, I was going to humiliate myself. But I couldn't just leave Angela on her own.

_Take cover_

_Signs don't show_

_You drove me off the road_ - my voice was quiet and delicate but was projected through the speakers because of the microphone. Everything and everyone was eerily quiet as they listened to me.

_But you let go_

_Cos your hope is gone_

_And every question fades away - _built to the chorus, I needed to win this for her, for her brothers. I couldn't just sit back when I could help. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from_

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off_

_Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start? _- the beat gave me confidence, and motivation. I sang out, and with heart.

_You know this is your biggest mistake_

_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_

_And of all the things you never explained_

_You know this is your biggest mistake - _Angela was doing splendidly and her editing of the backing track made sure it didn't over power my voice.

_You tread water_

_Fighting for the air in your lungs_

_Move_

_Move closer_

_Maybe you can right all your wrongs -_ I looked back down at the floor now, thinking about how my family would take the lyrics. I bit my lip before I had to sing again.

_But you let go_

_Cos your hope is gone_

_And every answer fades away -_ I planned to give this my all, and I would fade off until the end so I could get out of here. This was so embarrassing and I probably sounded like a drowning hog.

_IT's a shame you don't know what you're running from_

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off_

_Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start? _- my voice rang out pure and clear as the song came to an end.

_Wipe the mud stains from the face stop the engine_

_Stop pretending_

_Wipe the mud spray from your face stop the engine,_

_Stop pretending, that you're still breathing _**(recognise the lyrics yet?) - **I hit the note and it rang through he silent room

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from_

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off_

_Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start? - _I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling, I took a deep breath for the final stretch.

_You know this is your biggest mistake_

_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_

_And of all the things you never explained_

_You know this is your biggest mistake -_ my heart thumped loudly as I projected the lyrics

_You know this is your biggest mistake_

_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_

_And of all the things you never explained_

_You know this is your biggest mistake - _I slipped out of the song.

**(hope you recognise the words in that, you should do. I'll be telling you anyway in Edward's POV)**

I ran off stage throwing the mic down. I dashed for the back doors. 'Bella!' I turned to see Angela waving of the stage desperately 'Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me' I smiled weakly then proceeded to run out side. I sat on a bench that was in the middle of the school garden.

I sighed and laid my head in my hands. I shook my head gently. You'd think I'd sing again at some special event. A wedding in the family, but no I chose to do it in a sweaty gym hall. I spose it _was_ saving Angela's brother's lives, but I still could come to terms with what I had just done.

I felt a cool arm wrap round me, and at this point I didn't care who it was. But of corse I _did_ know, it was Edward…naturally. I mentally rolled my eyes, trust the _one_ person to follow me to be Edward. I guess its in the job description.

**Edward's POV**

My jaw dropped as Bella began to sing, her angelic voice sounding all that more heavenly and innocent as she sang. She sang better that Alice or Rosalie. I heard the thought of my family swirl in my head. **(oh and sorry that all the thoughts are all shoved into Edward's POV but I just seems fitting sorry if it upsets you)**

_Damn never knew she could sing_ Emmet said dumbfounded as he stared at my love on stage.

_Oh My Fucking God if I didn't see her a family I would pulverize her for singing better than me_ Rosalie thought, I growled no one talked about hurting my Bella.

_She's so beautiful tonight, she has found and expressed so many new talents while she's been with us. I just hope Charlie lets her stay once he comes round. I don't think any of us could take it. Edward especially. She can Paint, Dance, Draw, Play Piano, Sing, imagine what she'll be like as a vampire! She can shock already Alice has seen more even if she can't pinpoint them…_ Esme's and Carlisle's thoughts tended to merge, I couldn't tell where they switched though. They were so well bonded they even thought together.

_Awww! She so cute, I knew that dress would suit her. And Edward likes it to, nice to know that his eyes have finally gone back to a normal colour. _She gave me a fleeting look, I kept my eyes on Bella though. There was no way in _hell_ I was looking away from her, she couldn't even look up, my poor little Bella maybe I could…no that'd be wrong. _nope his eyes are still dark, jasper won't like that lust or love for that matter_. Alice was beginning to annoy me…

_That's my lil sis' I do really love the painting she did for me. That's going up high on our wall in Alice's and mine's bedroom. High because sometimes the wall is used for various activities. Edward better be keeping his emotions in check. _Jasper gave me some nauseous mental pictures of what the wall was used for to keep me out of his head. I was mentally scared for life now, thanks Jasper.

Bella ran off stage and I noticed she was upset, I felt my heart wrench and I got up immediately. I watched as she sat down and realized she needed a minute alone. Once it became obvious she wanted someone to hold her I gently and soundlessly made my way to her.

I wrapped my arms around her fragile form, I spoke gently not wanting to startle her. 'Bella, you were lovely, I don't know why you don't tell me these things' I said faking hurt. She smiled at little,

'Sorry, it's just I haven't-haven't' she could I rubbed her back.

'It's ok you don't have to' she nodded but carried on regardless, stubborn Bella.

'I haven't sung since my mother died' I bit back the kiss I wanted to press to her head, she didn't need that. I just pulled her into my lap and looked into her lovely brown eyes.

'That was a very gracious thing to do Bella, I'm so proud of you. You should know how much this means to Angela and no doubt her family' she smiled weakly

'I wouldn't have done it, but I didn't want Angela going through the same pain I had to' she whispered.

She looked up at me and put her hand on the side of my face. At first I was frozen In shock. She didn't usually do things like this. I subconsciously lent into her hand, she smiled at this 'Thank you' she whispered.

'Hmm' I couldn't muster mush else as I took in her wonderfully intoxicating scent. It wasn't the blood lust any more that made it mouth watering, it just made me more attracted to her.

She removed her hand after a long time. She was tired I knew. I pulled her gently to my chest, 'Sleep Bella, I don't mind' she shook her head,

'There was something I wanted to tell you' I instantly got excited, then I mentally smacked myself, she wasn't ready yet. 'I think it'd be better to think it but oh well' she was teasing. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

_You can hear me_ ,my angels voice was in my head. I froze…was I crazy? I looked at Bella and she was beaming. I instantly picked her up and spun her round, she laughed freely as the wind swept through her hair. 'I can hear you!' I almost shouted with joy, I pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and looked down, her heart was flying…was she dizzy? I put her down and pulled her to me.

I was about to say _I love you_ but I didn't. I realized I could no longer hear her. I was about to ask but apparently she already knew my question. 'Its another talent' she said proudly, I smiled.

'That's wonderful but now it frustrates me! I know what you sound like now and I want to hear it more! Tease' I muttered she laughed.

'I'm not teasing I just thought you should know, I wanted you to know first I even blocked Alice out' she leant on my shoulder, 'I don't mean to frustrate you, but I'd like to keep my thoughts private for a little while, they're a little jumbled'

Hearing her so tired made me remember something 'You gave me a scare for a while' I told her she looked at me quizzically. 'I heard you say something's in your sleep, and it made me think you regretted joining our family. But they were just the lyrics to the song you sang' I said embarrassed by my mistake.

'You listen to me sleep?' she asked, interested not irritated…well she hadn't heard my answer yet.

'Um more like watch, listening sorta gets tagged along' she blushed,

'I talk a lot don't I?' I smiled,

'I think its sweet' she blushed harder she hid her embarrassment as she joked,

'You know I never really had you down as a stalker, but watching someone sleep is _defiantly_ stalker material. You have promise' I bumped her shoulder, gently I didn't want to bruise her.

I hadn't expected her to be so calm. I might even say she was happy, if she weren't so embarrassed about her sleep talking. I was fully prepared for a full blow toddler tantrum. But no, Bella continues to amaze me.

'Bella?' I whispered just a she was starting to slip into unconsciousness.

'Uh huh?' she replied,

'You're beautiful'

**Ok I'm sorry for the wait, and I know this wasn't the out come you hoped for. I do believe though, that their relationship should develop more. Any ideas for Bella's other three powers? I need help on that…badly. **

**Thank you to those who review and if you have anything you want to say just pop in a review. :D you don't have to sign in if it takes to much effort (I understand your pain, especially after school). Hope you're enjoying the story so far any plot suggestions will probably be used, I need cute moments within the family. **

**Thanks again, (he he this is 23 pages long! Hope you enjoyed it)**

**Sasha XxxX (P.S. sorry about this long note…even though saying this I just made it sixteen words longer)**


	10. Maybe were're more than Best Friends

**Thank you to all who reviewed, It really does help me. I know I took a long time to post this but school has been a little hectic, but on the plus side I got an A* for my geography and Graphics mock! Yay me! And here are my reviewers;**

?**-my first review for chapter 9 was left by someone with a name, so I'm just going to say thanks and I'm glad you appreciate the update, and to anyone else I don't mind if you don't have an account or don't' want to review with a name, you feedback is all I ask for.**

lollynutnut **- sorry about the confusions it's like I said before I sometimes get carried away and write thinking you guys know what's in my head, that's what the favour is for bellow all these responses, oh and Angela's Brothers were ill, it was life or death they needed the money sorry about it not being clear :/ **

twilight1998 **- thank you for your review I took it into account but it's at the end of the chapter sorry. Thank you =)**

Khailybird **- I loved your enthusiasm, and sorry I'm a slow typer but I hope this makes up for it =D loved your comment made me laugh, thanks I need it after the stress of mocks.**

Twilight Gleek **- thank you, you're constantly reviewing and it's nice to have that. Thanks :D**

Th3 R3aD3r **- nice and short, thanks I hope this update though a bit…ok a lot…late will make you happy =)**

twilight642531 **- thanks for your idea, I used it +D *big cheesier cat grin* thanks, Edward helps her with it though. **

TheBlackNotebookWriting **- I hope I go the balance right again, I think it's a bit of a weird chapter but I'm not sure. I just let it take me whever it wanted for this one.**

Codenames **- when I saw your name I was like **_**oh my god! They're a Call of Duty player! Yay!**_** and then I realized it wasn't **_**Cod names**_** but **_**code names**_**. I felt really stupid. Right moving on, thanks for the review, new reviews make me smile. =D like that. I tired to incorporate an Emmet and Jasper day at the beginning for you, hope you like it.**

vivx-chan - **you're welcome, I like to answer the questions if it helps you enjoy the story more by understanding. Feel free to ask away =)hope this chapter lives up to the last :D**

SoftballLuver45 **- I'm just going to say this outright, YOU . ARE . AWSOME ! Thanks for all the idea! I'm saving my favourite for her last power =) and thank you for loving my story and reading it! I do the same, I find a story I love and then I'm glued to my laptop, then If I have to move from my room I get it up on my phone and carry on, I am the essence of sad, but I can't say I'm ashamed =D that's just me. **

rosalindathevamp **- yeah my writing is sorta spontaneous, random things just pop into my head and then are typed down. Most people don't like it, but I'm glad you do. Thanks for the idea of a bonding day, I was a little stuck but you helped, thanks :D I'm going to use the other too because they are so good, thanks for the motivation too. =)**

**FAVOUR TO BE ASKED BELLOW PLEASE READ. IT'S TO HELP YOU NOT ME!**

**I want to ask a favour, could one or two of you review telling me the basic stuff you know about Bella, like name, age, powers and stuff like that when I'm writing I don't know if I get what I'm thinking on paper. I just want to know if you got what I wanted you to get. If that makes sense. Thanks =) I just want to make sure you get the most out of this story. **

**Thank you, enjoy the read,**

**Sasha XxxX **

Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I looked up into his eyes blushing because of what he had said. My heart spluttered and stopped and then did double pace. I looked down blushing. The back of his hands lightly traced my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. 'sleep' I nodded and leant on his chest.

**Edward's POV**

Her breathing evened out and I smiled as I cradled her to my chest. Her heart seemed to be a little hyperactive, should I dare to hope…or not? With her in my arms, I was nearly whole for the first time in over 100 years. Nearly. 'hey dude' I turned to see Emmet. 'hey Emmet' I said to him but quickly turned back to Bella and stroked her peaceful face.

'your lucky you know that' he said and I froze _I_ was lucky? 'Bella _will_ love you Edward, she probably already does and doesn't know it' it wasn't like Emmet to be like this, but I welcomed it. Anything to keep me out of depression. 'anyway Rose told me, to tell you,-' I rolled my eyes at his way of passing on a message '-that you watch bella sleep tonight, she's ok with it' I beamed. 'you can leave if you want, I'll explain'

I gave my thanks, and carried Bella over to the Volvo. I carefully settled her in and clipped her seat belt on. I didn't like driving without someone to look after Bella but I'd just drive bellow 80mph. I still couldn't get over Bella, how intelligent, how beautiful how talented she was. Utterly selfless, and completely angelic. It didn't seem right that she was loved my a demon. Angels and Monsters don't tend to mix.

I wasn't helping myself, and I was glad for the distraction of arriving at the house. 'Bella, sweetie?' I whispered. She moaned and I chuckled quietly. I picked her up, and she remained incoherent until we reached the stairs. 'Edward!' she complained 'I'm old enough to walk!' she protested, wriggling. I felt my face fall as I set her down.

'I didn't mean it like that' she whispered upon seeing my expression. 'It's ok, I guess you can do things on your own' I muttered dejected. She reached up on tiptoes until her face was so close to mine I didn't know if I could resist. 'don't be like that, please?' I nodded. She dragged me upstairs. 'I'll go change, don't go anywhere' she instructed.

She walked out and jumped into bed, she was wearing a vest top and short pyjama shorts-_Alice_. I was glad I couldn't see her like that for long, did everything tempt me to take that too hasty step? Yes, yes it did. 'come here' she whispered, I smiled and sat down beside her. She shook her head and patted the mattress. I tried not to hyperventilate, this meant a whole lot more to me than It did to her.

I manoeuvred her under the quilt and lay myself on top, she frowned. 'I'm not going to get cold' she muttered. I rolled my eyes. She clung her arms around my middle and I laid mine over her back. She was asleep soon enough, her head hidden in the crook of my neck. 'I love you' I whispered, she couldn't hear me but it made me feel better saying it ever night, hoping one day, it will be returned.

During her sleep she hugged me tighter, either she was scared I would leave or she was having a bad turn in her dream. I hummed to her and she soon went restful again. 'Edward' she whispered so clearly I thought she was awake. But the thing was she wasn't, and my name hadn't been spoken as she normally said it. Not as everyone else said it, it was as I said her name, with love, true love and adoration. Surly she has not found her feelings so quickly, she is still human.

Then she murmured my name in a tone that held nothing more than longing. She was asleep I knew it for sure. Maybe this was just an indication as to where she is headed, maybe she had the feelings but she doesn't realize-' I contemplated maybes, and then was rather rudely interrupted. _'WE'RE HOME!' _Alice called. I hissed at her, 'shh Bella's asleep' I muttered where calming a disturbed Bella, who was murmuring things in her sleep.

**Bella's POV**

I had a weird dream last night, there were the a pack of humongous wolves surrounding Edward. And I was being held back. My family was there too. I couldn't understand why they weren't doing anything! _'Edward!' _I had shouted, I had gone through several embarrassing scenarios, and I shouted with so much love in my voice it scared me.

Then everything disappeared, everything apart from me and Edward. I ran up to him and was instantly wrapped in his arms, he kissed my forehead. My heart had spluttered, then I had stopped breathing all together as he lay his forehead on mine. _'Edward' _I had whispered, and then I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up greeted by an ecstatic looking Alice, smiling down at me. 'personal bubble Alice' I muttered and snuggled into Edward. Alice pouted, 'Edward's in your bubble' she said 'I'm your best friend too' I winced I had been neglecting her. 'I'm sorry Alice come here' I patted the other side of me. Edward growled. 'it's ok she's not going to bite me' he didn't like my teasing, I rolled my eyes and hugged Alice to my side.

Edward looked close to snarling, 'oy' I said prodding his shoulder, he looked at me. I couldn't speak for a while, his eyes held something close to the emotions I had said his name with in my dream. 'calm down ok?' he was still tense. I reached up and touched his cheek, he was a little warm again. I beamed, as an Idea hit me. 'calm down or-' he raised his eyebrows '_you're_ giving _me_ an ultimatum?' he asked, incredulous. 'yes _I_ am' I said rolling my eyes.

He shook his head smiling, but he still glared at Alice. 'you have to say sorry to Alice _or_-' his faced scrunched up the only people he tended to apologize to were me, Esme and Carlisle. '_-or_ you can play truth or dare this weekend with all the family' I beamed, Alice squealed. She loved truth or dare, that's why I chose it.

'I'll take the truth or dare' he muttered, I smiled. 'Alice?' I felt her turn to stone at my side. 'Alice!' she wasn't listening 'Bella it's ok, she's just having a vision' Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me back down by his side for comfort. 'but she should snap out of it if I call her, she always does' he smiled 'then I think she likes what she sees' I frowned, 'won't you tell me?' I pleased, he shook his head. 'I like it too, but you can't know yet, ok?' I nodded, dejected I didn't get to know now.

'now, do you have any other hidden talents?' Edward asked out of the blue, 'Alice said I _should_ have about 5 powers, if that's what you ment' he smiled, but shook his head. 'I don't mean _that_, I know those anyway' my jaw dropped, 'and you_ didn't tell me!_' I practically shouted. He smirked. 'I think it'd be better if you found out for yourself' he said ruffling my hair.

'and I didn't mean that actually, though it is entertain to see your reactions' I scowled folding my arms. He sighed, 'don't be angry with me' I softened, 'damn, every time' I muttered and Edward chuckled. 'you forget you do it to me too' I rolled my eyes, 'of _course_ I do', I said so matter of factly. 'I meant like _talents_, like your painting and drawing, singing and dancing, sarcasm and speaking Spanish' he listed my _talents_.

I bit my lip at his expression, there were those emotions again, 'since when did sarcasm become a talent?' I asked, he muttered something 'what did you say?' I asked innocently 'nothing' he was lying, I got this little feeling at the back of my head that told me so. 'your lying, I can tell' and this wasn't just because it was Edward. I actually got a _feeling_, not just by looking at his face.

He beamed, then I froze 'is-is-' I couldn't get my words out, so Edward brushed my cheek with the back of his index finger 'another talent?' he offered, my breathing accelerated-weather to his touch or this newly found information I didn't know-Edward smiled gently. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted you to know another talent' he said, I blushed and hid in his shoulder. I didn't usually blush so easily at his gestures.

'so what did you say?' I whispered, 'um…that it wasn't a talent-' he stopped and I looked at him, expectant. 'no it's to embarrassing' I heard Emmet laugh downstairs. I _really_ wanted to know, I don't know what possessed me really. But going on instinct alone I planted a kiss to his cheek, 'please?' I asked. I heard a small Gasp down stairs and blushed a little.

Edward was frozen his eye glistening a dark shade of gold, but not with anger. 'until you perfected it' he whispered and I pieced his sentences together and smiled. I latched myself onto his in a loving embrace, not like any other me had shared.

It felt different, it felt special. Neither of us moved, my arms were wound around Edward neck, my head buried in his chest. His arms snaked around my waist, his hands clasped not letting me go, though over time he realized I wasn't going anywhere and so relaxed his arms. Edward head was leant on mine. We stayed like that until Alice snapped out of her seemingly very long vision.

'awww!' she cooed, obviously to the nice ending to her vision. Then she saw our position. '_AWWW!_' then we were invaded of privacy as everyone appeared in the room. We still refused to move. I blushed into Edward. 'it's ok Bella' he whispered to me. I expected shouting for Esme or Rosalie. But we didn't even get teasing for Emmet. Everyone looked happy, really, really happy. I raised my head long enough to notice Carlisle ask Edward something, Edward shook his head sadly. I didn't like him looking upset. I tapped his shoulder, he looked down instantly, 'why are you upset?' he shook his head 'I'm not' he was lying again. Again didn't need my new gift to know that.

I growled a very _Edward-like_ growl in frustration. All eyes were on me. 'what?' I tried hard not to let the aggravation seep into my tone, but it did anyway-on it's own accord. 'you two have that in common' Emmet observe…wait, _what?_ Emmet, _Emmet_ being observant? Oh god, I _have_ gone mad. In what world would I have a family full of beautiful vampires to look after me?

Jasper and Edward felt my feelings at the moment, and I was instantly staring into Edward beautiful topaz eyes. 'Bella, don't think like that' he said, how did he know what I was thinking? He chuckled, 'I still can't hear your mind no, but I do _know_ you, don't forget that' I huffed and gratefully accepted the hug he offered, though still different it wasn't like our last. I think that had something to do with the family in the room at this present time.

'let me guess, it's another one of those things I'm going to have to wait for?' he nodded, smiling sadly. I sighed, and suddenly realized that we had a bank holiday and _then_ an INSET day. We had a four day weekend! 'MORNING!' I called, everyone flinch apart from Edward, he never flinched at my voice, never.

'Bella! You-you're-' I seem to have the tendency to make Vampires stutter, would that be classed as a Power? Well we'll wait and see, I was far to stubborn to actually ask Edward, plus it would be embarrassing, _hey Edward is making your kind stutter a power?_ Well done Bella that just screamed weirdo, you have officially hit a new low. I felt guilty just thinking like that, knowing Edward torment of the monster he though her was. Jasper must have sensed something was wrong and I needed to be alone with Edward. But obviously he didn't have it in him to be subtle. 'c'mon guys lets leave to two love birds alone' both me _and_ Edward growled at that. We were endlessly teased.

'ok I need to get a few things straight' he started to moved, what the hell! What did he think? I wanted him to leave with the others? 'Edward, I _meant_, I need to get some things straight, _with you_' I rolled my eyes, his face lightened considerably. 'you think you're a monster' I stated, he started to argue 'remember' I said tapping the side of my head, 'I shall know' I said like a crazy person, he reached for my hand, trying to be subtle about inspecting my head, 'Edward I'm fine, now answer the question'

He just nodded, 'you know why I don't agree?' he went to nod, stupid vampire I can't tell if he's lying with _actions_. 'talk' I instructed he sighed. 'yes' I narrowed my eyes, 'don't lie to me Edward' I said my voice brittle and weak, it scared me when he lied to me not that I'd admit it. At least not with 6 very eager vampires down stairs eaves dropping.

'No' he whispered, 'you're not like them Edward and you'll never be' I stared into his eyes. 'but I am, in essence' he muttered. I snarled, 'stop it! I don't like it' his face softened but his resolve was strong. 'Bella-' I shook my head 'no, I was talking first' I said childishly.

His face stayed serious, 'Listen, I'd know if you were a monster, trust me. I think I'd know if my best friend, the guy laying next to me was a monster! Seriously' I muttered, his face softened and the twinkling in his eyes was back but much more strong. Then I realized the complications of my statement. Best friends did _not_ stay in the same bed, I told myself off for that thought and pushed it aside, looking back to Edward.

And I was scared, not because of him, or what he was, but of what I saw there. I loved it and was scared all at the same time. It wasn't anything I had experienced with anyone, but I knew Edward hadn't either. Either he was lying or I didn't see right.

Just as he noticed that I had seen something his face morphed into his all to familiar, cool façade. I sighed. 'do you see my point?' I asked 'no' he said simply, I groaned. 'you're impossible' I muttered. 'how so?' he said faking hurt, one hand on his not beating heart. 'I've seen monsters Edward, and you're not one of them. Speaking of that, someone needs to check on Jacob' I realized at this mention that Edward didn't know what the hell I was on about.

'who's _Jacob_?' he said his name with such disgust and protectiveness, I would have blushed if it wasn't so funny. 'calm down, Charlie was friends with Jacob's father. I _think_ he's a warewolf now. Not sure though' I was instantly caged in his arms. I was used to this. 'I'm not going to go running off to LaPush Edward' I said, 'even if I tried I probably wouldn't get out the door, with you being Mr. Speedy Gonzales over here'

'true' I rolled my eyes, at his answer. 'now, do we agree that you are no longer classifying yourself as a monster, and that you are now officially a teddy bear?' I said seriously, 'yes and no' I frowned, 'don't you want to be a teddy bear?' I asked smiling, 'not particularly, anyway I think Emmet would get upset if I took his title'

'HELL YEAH! I'M STEALING MY LIL' SIS' TODAY, JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW' Emmet called, he didn't need to Edward could hear and tell me, but just because he _could_ hear and _could_ tell me didn't mean he would. I rolled my eyes, I _had _missed spending time with Emmet and Jasper. Since Edward had returned I hadn't spent as much time with them.

I smiled, to myself. I had liked it when Edward had come home. It felt like I would die from happiness. I felt…_whole_-but that's what best friends do right? I'm not so sure anymore. I was emotionally a mess, but I couldn't bring myself to care when I was sat next to Edward.

Edward slung his arm around my shoulders gently, I rolled my eyes. Even after all this time he was still thinking I would break. And then pulled be forward with him, 'up, Alice will come looking in a minute. Her thoughts are hostile' I grimaced and got up and went to my wardrobe. 'oh no, no, no' I sighed, it was worth a try. Edward chuckled at my attempt to avoid Alice.

I frowned, 'Alice I'm not a doll, can't I dress myself today?' I begged, she shook her head. 'you'd end up in jeans and a hoody' I rolled my eyes, 'uh, _duh_'

*~(3 hours later)~*

'um, Emmet I think your ment to _eat_ it not chuck it at the birds' I said trying to figure out if it was sweet or just creepy. Emmet thought that, as a big brother, he should buy me ice cream. He bought one for himself and Jasper as well. Keeping up appearances.

Unfortunately for the birds, Emmet got confused with bread and ice-cream. I laughed as Emmet got to the cone. 'what do I do now?' he whispered, I snickered. 'if you're not going to eat it then you chuck it in the bin, that object has been located about a meter to your left for the past 20 minutes' I teased, 'so I _didn't _have to do _anything_ with this?' I shook my head, 'nope' I said popping the p.

He sighed, and then beamed. 'Jasper you look like you're enjoying that' he teased. Jasper was looking paralyzed at the ice-cream. I rolled my eyes and took it away from him. His eyes followed the cone as I dumped it in the bin. Once it was out of sight he relaxed. 'that was the second most repulsive thing I have ever seen' he said, 'first?' I asked. 'he grinned evilly.

'do you really want to know?' he asked, I was hesitant but nodded. 'it involves Alice' he warned, I encouraged him to carry on. Then In an extremely fast voice, I heard 3 words 'Alice….Clothes….On' I cringed '_JASPER!'_ I shouted 'you wanted to know!' he said in his defence his hands up.

'ew! Ew! EW!' I would say I wanted to go home, but I wanted to spend more time with them. And now wasn't the time to shout all odds when they were my ride home. I could call Edward…what the _actual_ hell! Everything! Fucking everything, I turned into something o do with Edward!

**Edward's POV**

'Edward calm down!' Rose shouted, 'I'm _fine_' I said through gritted teeth, snarling at her. 'edgy edgy' she said, I let out a long angered breath through my nose. 'Rose, leave I'm irritable and possible assassin material at the moment' I muttered 'Oooh irritable' she said faking fright.

'Carlisle! Get Rose out of here _before_ I rip her to shreds' I almost shouted, I wasn't doing well with the separation between me and Bella, that was putting it lightly. I rocked backwards and forwards on the chair with my head in my hands. This was hell! Pure, fire infested, Devil tempting HELL!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and growled, I looked up and saw Esme smiling sadly, but her eyes held hurt, 'sorry Esme, really. I'm just not-' I couldn't get it out. 'hurts huh?' I nodded, I felt like crying. 'she'll be back soon, trust me' I nodded, I loved Esme as a mother and I vowed to myself to call her _mum_ more. It makes her happy and she's done so much for me.

I heard the car door slam, and I was outside In a second. I yanked open the car door and lifted Bella out. 'Bella' I whispered into her hair. She seemed just as eager to see me, gripping onto my neck for dear life. 'Missed you' she said to me smiled as she pulled away.

'Edward you missed Bella more than I missed Rose' Emmet teased, I would kill him for that, what if Bella caught on! I growled loudly and shortly after was met with a furious blond. 'WHAT?' she screeched at Emmet. 'you're saying that you didn't miss me? Huh, ok then miss our little roe plays-' I felt Bella cringe into me, I covered her ear.

'Rose shut the hell up' Jasper said harshly coming over to Bella and releasing her death grip on me. He felt both our reluctance and emptiness as we lost contact. He smiled apologetically, _I'm pretty sure you don't want Bella wrapped around you when Esme and Carlisle see her, they _are_ her _parents_, remember._ Jasper warned me as he explained his actions through his mind.

I reluctantly put some space between me and Bella, but she wasn't having any of it. Just as Esme and Carlisle came to greet her, she latched herself onto my waist. I smiled warmly and stroked her hair. Esme was almost choking with satisfaction, Carlisle looked proud. 'don't I get a hug?' Rose asked, faking hurt, one hand on her still heart.

'nu-uh' she mumbled into me. I chuckled and held her closer. I quickly scooped her into my arms and slung her over my shoulder. 'PUT ME DOWN!' she squealed while laughing. 'nope, this is fun' she gave up on pounding my back and just laughed. Carlisle looked amused, to say the least. But Emmet, of course, couldn't control himself, he was holding his sides while he laughed uncontrollable…Jasper wasn't in much better state.

'but _why _should I put you down? This is fun' I said, mocking. She huffed, 'well if you don't put me down I can't get started on your painting…' she trailed off and I had her off my shoulder in an instant. My eyes gleaming with excitement, and love. I hoped she couldn't see that.

She beamed, her heart sounded slightly faster than normal, probably from all the hollering she'd just done…hopefully not but a pessimist is never disappointed. She smiled lightly as she blushed and hid her face. I raised her chin, 'thank you' her heart _did_ flutter at my sincerity. 'oy! Bro c'mon share her!' Emmet complained. I growled 'one) don't refer to Bella as an Object, and two) you have had Bella's company _all_ day' I glared daggers at him.

He held his hands up in defeat, 'fine, fine' he muttered, I felt Bella latch onto me once again. I buried my head in her head, and remembered Carlisle and Esme. I pulled back, I knew my eyes were gleaming brightly but I couldn't help that. I just dropped my gaze to bella to avoid as much eyes contact as possible.

'ok, now as lovely as this is can we go in?' Rose asked, Jasper instantly got the bags Alice was about to pic up, Alice smiled brightly and pecked him on the lips. 'love you!' She called as she skipped towards the house. Bella groaned 'is there no escaping it!' I smiled, and then grimaced, 'I know, c'mon I think I can beat you at wii Baseball' she had that worryingly evil look on her face 'yes, you _think_. Just proved that being turned into a vampire makes you lose brain cells' she sang the last words as she dashed into the house after Alice.

*~(half an hour later)~*

**Bella's POV**

'oh yeah! Home run!' I chanted as I whipped Edward's but. He ruffled my hair, 'you know if Alice come's to re-do that then you're dead' I told him casually, 'don't worry she won't get near you' he reassured me, 'and whys that?' I asked as I swung my bat getting a double. 'because I won't let her' I smiled, I tried to stop my heart fluttering in pleasure, _shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ stupid brain. Stupid Heart, Stupid world.

Why? Why _now_? When everything was so perfect? I heard a scream and immediately snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look where it had come from. Edward instinctively stepped in front of me. I held his arm and peaked round it, knowing it was useless to move out of this position if he wanted me here.

It was Alice, her face plastered into the look of despair. 'what the _hell_ happened to your _HAIR!_' she screeched I covered my ears. 'I think I just lost an eardrum' I muttered, Edward growled…almost possessively. I smiled at that, I shouldn't but I did. I gave a menacing grin to Alice as she lunged at me. I side stepped and rolled my eyes at Emmet cheering _fight! Fight! Fight!_ 'Bella…' Alice warned.

'Alice…' I warned back, I concentrated on my poker face. I came across angry and temperamental. I knew that my eyes were nearly black with the façade. Alice looked at me, generally hesitant. I would play this out for a little bit. 'Alice you know all the clothes you got last weekend..?' I asked her, she nodded wary. I gave an evil grin, a grin that was usually accompanied by an evil cackle.

She screamed seeing what I was planning, 'oh no you don't, not my babies' she nearly sobbed, Edward looked amused but didn't relax his protective posture. Can't say I minded though. 'Alice I don't have a choice, you backed me into a corner' she didn't like my definite tone, or my decided language. She pouted and then ran to Jasper, 'Jazz…' he shook his head, 'no Alice I can't do that to bella' obviously reading his wife's thoughts and emotions.

I smiled again at the bonds I had made. I realized that Alice's and Jasper's stance was almost identical to Edward's and mine. The difference was that Edward did this out of the _best friend_ sorta instinct, whereas Jasper did it because of the whole _wed in holy matrimony_ instinct.

Edward sat down his eyes always on Alice and subconsciously pulled me into his lap. Emmet snickered, Edward retorted with a snarl that ripped through his chest and throat, yet I wasn't scared…just comforted. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me. 'that's not fair Eddie boy' Emmet said plucking me out of Edward grasp. 'hey!' I protested 'I was comfortable' I crossed my arms as Emmet held me up like a small child by my arms. Edward looked angry as hell, and I'm not kidding.

Emmet cowered slightly, but not much. He was merely smug at Edward's reaction. 'I could give you an ice-cream, if you'd like Emmet…' I trailed off, he put me down instantly, and hid behind Esme. 'n-no that's o-ok Bells' he stuttered. I smiled and skipped back to Edward who chuckled at Emmet's memories no doubt.

*~(the next day)~*

You know, I'm liking this extended weekend, very, very much. I had learnt that I could actually decide the voltage of my shocks. I decided to try it out *queue evil smirk* 'HEY EMMET!' I shouted from behind him and gave him the tiniest shock I could manage, 'OW!' he yelped.

I skipped out of the room, 'hey Edward?' I called, he was in front of me in an instant. 'yes Bella?' he asked that emotion ever prominent in his eyes, tornting me _you don't know what I am!_ it sang over and, _over_ again, and _again_, I internally groaned. Then remembered what I was doing this for.

'I need you to cover for me' I whispered only loud enough for him to hear, he smiled 'what have you done this time?' he asked knowingly. 'just a little shock for Emmet, I can control it better no' I said nestling into his lap. He didn't mind at all, once again instinctively wrapping his arms around me. He gave me a headphone from his iPod, 'here, this'll be our alibi' he said seriously, I nodded smiling as I leaned back into him. There wasn't actually any music playing because then I would find it hard to hear the conversation in the kitchen.

Me and Edward nearly got caught last time when he was commentating it to me. 'Bella? Edward?' I pulled out the head phone at the same time Edward did, and turned simultaneously to Carlisle. 'yes daddy?' I said sweetly, his face softened and his eyes looked happy. 'don't' worry dear, Emmet's just being childish' he said walking out of the room and over to a tantrum-ing Emmet.

I smiled up at Edward, 'your eyes are black, go hunt' I ordered, he chuckled, 'trust me I'm not thirsty' he said. I didn't get the humour in that, but let it go. To say I was confused was an understatement, to be honest I was having a hard time thinking this is real life.

I mean what's the probability that I, _me_, would be adopted by a coven on beautiful vampires. If you asked me to list beautiful characteristics and traits of the vampires in my new family I could tell you the first thing that would come to mind would be their looks. Until you get to Edward, looks seem so insignificant in the shadow of all his over beautiful and unique qualities.

Edward had noticed I was off in my own contemplating little world, I had been doing this a lot lately and every time he looked excited. As if anticipating something. I hated seeing the look on his face when my reveries obviously didn't result in what he hoped they had. 'I wish you would just tell me Edward' I said to him absently.

He looked confused, 'wished I told you what?' he said as I rolled my eyes. 'tell me what you're waiting for, every time I zone out you look like your anticipating me to say something and then look so upset when I don't, I makes me sad' I frowned and told the tears not to fall repeatedly.

He was momentarily shocked, before, suddenly I was being whisked away. We were actually running to somewhere. 'where are we going?' I asked, he just chuckled. We finally arrived and it was the a large field. About the size of 9 or 10 football fields. 'we play baseball here' he murmured. 'it's silent, no nagging thoughts' he mussed as I looked quizzically at him.

'don't be sad Bella, I can't tell you. You have to find it out by yourself, and I don't' want to push or scare you' I scrunched my eyebrows together. 'you won't tell me?' my voice sounded weak, close to tears. His expression broke 'I can't Bella, I would if I could but you would hate me for it, trust me when I say that'

'I couldn't hate you' I said to him, his eyes glistened at my sincerity, 'you could' he shot back. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. I walked over to him and put a hand to his cheek, 'I couldn't' I said sternly, 'I'm sure you think that now-' I interrupted him before he got to finish.

'put it this way, I can't hate you as much as you can't love Mike Newton' I saw his face, and knew I had won.

I gently kissed his cheek, blushing as I did so. This time I stayed around to see his reaction, he was frozen but his eyes changed to a glistening black. It wasn't an angry black but a different black, I had no chance of knowing what that difference was until he told me…or until I figured it out.

He smiled brightly, a sense of accomplishment or pride. I smiled back at him shyly as I looked at the ground. I was suddenly crushed up against him, I realized I didn't feel anything. I guess that's another power, I had a mental shield maybe I had a physical shield too? **(that question was really me asking you if you'd mind if she had two shields, thanks)**

I felt him kiss my hair and my heart beat frantically, spluttering with each beat. 'you ok now?' I asked him, 'I think I'm in heaven' he murmured 'good then I have done my job as a best friend' I felt him stiffen at the word best friend. 'you sure your ok?' I asked again, I breathed in. 'yes' he said weakly.

'will you stay with me tonight?' I asked him, knowing I wanted it as much as he did. I turned to face his excited face. 'of course I will' he said, 'c'mon then, I'm tired' he smiled brightly. 'and no running off to hunt' I said to him sternly, 'I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else than right by your side' he said softly, his eyes scorching in the now dim moon light.

*~(morning)~*

I liked my new shield, I had amazing dreams incorporating it last night. And by incorporating, I mean it played a very small part of what I was actually _dreaming_ about. Mostly it was Edward…he seemed to frequent in my dreams more often now.

I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Edward smiling slightly down at me. I blushed and looked down. I was laying half across his chest, his arm wrapped over my back. He chuckled, and rubbed circles on my back.

'good morning' he said, his smooth honey voice sounding like a blissful lullaby. 'morning' I said, fully ready to fall asleep again. But no, god wasn't on my side today. 'BELLA! GET UP! WE NEED TO GO PLAY BASEBALL!' Emmet yelled, 'ow' I muttered, Edward growled and I knew he would go pulverize Emmet for nearly bursting my ear drums.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and tried with all my might to push him back down. It didn't work, but he got the message. 'it's fine really, you'll just have to be my personal body guard for the day' I teased, instead of the groan I _would_ have expected, I got an enthusiastic, child-on-shristams-morning 'yes' I rolled my eyes, at his eager expression.

I got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. 'Bella your clothes are on the back of the door' I hear Alice call gently, not like Emmet but more wary of Edwards protective nature. Alice obviously had learnt from Emmet mistakes, she would have shouted otherwise. 'ok Alice, Edward you can stop threatening her now' I said nonchalantly.

'how did she?' Alice asked, 'that's Bella for you, it's in the best friend criteria' Edward explained, 'you both are practically obsessed with each other, best friends do _not_ know what baby grow you were dressed in for your christening, it's just not something you share' Alice explained, '-you tell each other stuff about relationships, and clothes. You like to think you know everything about each other but, the only person you know anything about it your other half' Alice said, 'and that's what you two act like'

I heard Edward shush her, my heart was fluttering at what she said, for no apparent reason. Maybe I was just putting of the reason I knew, but didn't want to acknowledge. I knew they could hear, and I think I was imagining things when I think I heard Alice say _"geez Edward you look like a Cheshire cat" _it could have easily been _"geez Edward, you need to kill a mountain cat"_ maybe they were talking quietly about their hunting habits as not to upset me.

I slipped on what Alice had set out for me, it was simple-she was finally listening to me-a short denim skirt and a simple vest top. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I smiled at Alice and stood next to Edward. I suddenly didn't feel so good, my throat started throbbing. I coughed, and I felt dizzy. I felt Edward hold me to him, 'Carlisle' he said, trying to hide his concern. I knew it was there though, it just made my heart beat double time, causing him to worry more…which lead me to near hyperventilation.

'Bella, breathe' Edward said as I stopped breathing all together. I nodded and focused on that. Edward led me to the bed and sat me in his lap, I was cradled to his chest like a small child. Carlisle appeared and looked at me with evident concern. 'Bella? Sweetie, what's the matter?' he asked.

I coughed, 'my throat hurts' I managed to choke out. Edward rubbed my back, he felt warm again. 'Edward can I check her over?' why would Carlisle asked, he was the father. Edward seemed to hesitate, 'it's the only way for her to get better' he added, Edward reluctantly seated me more conveniently next to him so Carlisle could inspect me. His arm was still securely around my waist though, and my side felt warm and tingly, my stomach was infested with butterflies, but I kept my heart beat under control.

After checking my throat out, Carlisle gave a sigh, 'you have tonsillitis' he said to me, I groaned and stopped when it hurt, I whimpered. Edward quickly checked me over, 'fine' I whispered, he didn't relax though. He whisked me into his arms, and lay me on the bed. 'rest' he said sternly, 'I'll go get her some medicine from the hospital' Carlisle said, stopping at the door. 'look after your girl' he said to Edward, my heart stuttered and Edward smiled at his comment, or more probably, my blissful expression.

I patted the mattress and he lay next to me, he was next to me in a flash. I didn't hesitate to lay my head on his chest. I knew I had never done it consciously, and that made him give a little gasp of…_joy_? Wrapping his arms around my frame and kissed the top of my head. My heart stuttered and then did double time. Then I stopped breathing all together, 'Breathe' he said softly, I blushed and closed my eyes.

He seemed curious, and brushed my arm. I felt electricity shoot up my arms and I held back a purr. I leant into his touch and then pulled back after realizing what I was doing. He sighed, I nestled my head in his neck, another thing I wouldn't usually do. And fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I gently stroked Bella's hair as she breathed evenly on my chest. She had done so many things I had thought I would have to wait years for. I knew her subconscious was far more developed than her conscious mind. In her sleep was usually when I would find evidence for that. She would hug tighter next to me, or say my name.

But she had done it consciously only minutes ago, she knew it had made me happy but I was wondering if it made her happy to. Bella's door cracked open and Carlisle and Esme stepped in. Esme was at her side in a second _oh I do hope she's ok_ she worried in her mind.

'I take it we're not going to get a chance to see her now, are we?' Carlisle asked smiling smugly. I shook my head bashfully. 'that's ok, so long as you make sure she takes her medicine' Carlisle said in reassurance.

Esme looked at me fondly, or more correctly…me and _Bella_ fondly. 'you look so sweet' I internally groaned, this was not the time for the motherly talk.

Alice decided to make her presense apparent by creeping into the room. _told you_ she chanted repeatedly in her head. 'I think Edward's a little possessive' she taunted. She stepped forward, I growled reflexively, 'sorry' I muttered, 'reflex' I sounded like Bella when she accidentally shocked someone.

'I think I just proved my point' Alice chirped before bouncing out of the door smugness radiating off her. I sighed and smiled down at Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to an uncomfortable burning in my throat, oh yeah now I remember. Tonsillitis. I opened my eyes, 'you need your medicine Bella' I heard Edward say. My heart beat fast as I realized how close he was. He gently propped me up and snaked an arm around my waist so I kept my balance. He handed me a glass of water and a spoon full of medicine. I rolled my eyes, I was capable of giving myself my own medicine.

I took the medicine and I nearly spat if back up, I drank the water to help it go down. 'that tasted like there were live frogs in it' I muttered, he smiled sympathetically. 'but you'll get better soon' Edward added. It seemed to make him happy, more than happy. Ecstatic. 'Edward why won't you tell me?' I pleaded again, my voice was hoarse.

He kissed my temple, 'you know why' he said, his voice pained. I sighed, and leant my head on his shoulder. I knew, I didn't understand and I knew he was holding back and it unnerved me to think he kept something from me.

I looked down, pondering. I moved so I was sat crossed legged on the bed. Grabbing my art paper and an F and 2B pencil. I lightly sketched on the paper, making gentle outlines and shapes. Edward was watching intrigued, I grunted as I got one line a degrees out, 'stupid line' I muttered sharpening my pencil and rubbing out the void line.

I kept drawing from memory and after the out line was finished. I went to get out of bed. 'where do you think you're going' Edward said sternly, 'you need to rest' I frowned and lay back down. _please_ I said removing my shield, his face mixed from shock, to happiness, then disappointment as I snapped my shield back…then understanding-had I let something slip?

**Edward's POV**

_Please_ she said through her mind. I was shocked, I never thought she would show me her mind again. A few things slipped through, which I'm sure she hadn't intended. They were memories of her previous thoughts, they all came at me at once. But I would look through them later.

'I'll make a deal, you rest for half an hour and I'll see?' she beamed and kissed my cheek, I smiled brightly while frozen in happiness. She smiled shyly before blushing and resuming her earlier sleeping position.

This gives me time to sort through those thoughts. **(these are from Bella's POV so when it says **_**"I"**_** it means Bella if the writing is in italics =D )**

'_because I won't let her' I smiled, I tried to stop my heart fluttering in pleasure,__** shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**__ stupid brain. Stupid Heart, Stupid world. _

So she _did_ know, deep down. It seemed to be bubbling to the surface though. Just that one memories made my heart ache to be listened to, I have never felt like this before and I know I would never feel this for anyone but Bella.

_Then I realized the complications of my statement. Best friends did __**not**__ stay in the same bed, I told myself off for that thought and pushed it aside, looking back to Edward._

She was constantly suppressing it, she didn't even know what "it" was but I did. And It took all my strength not to kiss her right now. I smiled giddily, I knew Jasper could feel my happiness, I didn't care I felt like I was on cloud nine.

I went further back, to less recent memories, the ones I didn't expect to find anything in.

_Then as you turned the corner, there were thousands of easels, paints, aprons, pallets, brushes, everything. Then my eyes settled on the beautiful instrument in the corner, a large white grand piano-this is what had caused me to gasp. _

'_You play?' she asked, I shook my head _

'_No, I never really got a chance or the opportunity to do much other than read, reading is cheep' I explained, she smiled sympathetically. Then signalled towards the art materials 'I can't paint either' I said wearily looking at the paint. She chimed a laugh, 'You don't have to, just express yourself, it fills time up' I nodded _

'_Thank you' I hugged her, and she left. _

That was the first time I take it, when she started developing her extravagant talents. I was sad I had missed it, but pleased now that I have her memory to substitute. I went through the last few when I came across Esme and Carlisle saying that something Bella had done was beautiful **(just in case you don't remember it was just after she finished playing the piano) **but I couldn't see what she had done, that annoyed me to no end.

'_Bella that was beautiful' Carlisle said, proud. I blushed an embarrassing shade of red. _

'_Not really, I was just messing around' I said looking down. _

'_Don't be modest dear' Esme said quietly. _

'_I didn't mean to upset you' I said, feeling bad, _

'_I'm not sad Bella, you just remind me so much of Edward, it makes me miss him' Esme explained. I frowned. _

'_I don't want to make you miss him' I said, she smiled weakly, _

'_I just wish he would come back' she whimpered. _

I hadn't really considered how much I had hurt Esme but what hurt me more was seeing the _emptiness_ in Bella's eyes. She looked lifeless, although she acted normally she seemed nearly…_dead_ it scared me and I hugged her tighter to my side reflexively.

'_OW!' Emmet called, _

'_Yes! Finally' I practically yelled, _

'_I told you, you would get it' Jasper praised, _

'_And I wish you hadn't, does anyone even care that there's a dying vamp on the floor?' Emmet groaned, and I heard Rosalie shout No! this annoyed Emmet. _

'_She only did a little Shock' Jasper reminded him. _

'_Ugh' he groaned. I beamed, I liked this, imagine what I could do at full strength. _

That's when she first shocked someone, I wished I had been there, and finally the last memory that slipped out of her wonderful mind reminded.

'_Alice? Can I not leave you alone for any amount of time?' I recognised that voice, I looked towards the door way, I beamed. He was here, he came back. I forgot my confusion, my pain, and my hurt as soon as I saw him._

She hadn't cared about all the pain I had put her through, she just wanted me with her. And that was the most beautiful thing about her, she was selfless. And I hated myself for not giving her everything on the planet, but I couldn't do that until I know for sure. Know that she doesn't have a chance at a normal life, If she does then she maybe for a crush and get over it. No matter how much I wish she wouldn't, she would get over it, she would have to get over me.

**Bella's POV**

I leant up and looked at the clock, I growled. 'Edward' I warned, he was right next to me, as always. 'hmm' he said absently as if he were debating something. 'you let me sleep for longer' I said annoyed, I knew as soon as I looked at his face I would give in. so I avoided his face.

'sorry, I thought you'd get better sooner if you had more rest' he said, I softened at his concerned at voice, but still rolled my eyes as my heart beat flat out. 'are you mad at me?' he asked, I suppressed a laugh at his worried tone.

'obviously, because you took advantage of my hospitality' I teased, he froze I smiled 'no, I'm not I know you only did it because you care' I said softly. I got up and took the medicine he spoon fed me, grimacing at the taste once again. I gulped the water down, and swallowed. 'no better than the last?' he asked, 'the medicine tastes worse but I feel better' I didn't sound as horse and it didn't hurt to talk much.

He smiled, 'now what did you want earlier?' he asked, I thought back thinking of my easel, brushes and paints. And then I heard a gasp and opened-what I now realized were-my closed eyes. All the things I had imagined were being suspended in the air. I lost concentration and they fell to the ground. All the paints were sealed and nothing made any mess, but I looked at Edward's shocked expression.

His mouth was hanging open, 'Edward? What did you do?' I asked, looking at my easel, brushes and paints on the carpet. He broke into a grin, '_I _didn't do anything, that was amazing Bella' he said and I froze 'you mean…' he nodded, 'you have telekinesis'

My jaw dropped and I swear it was hitting the floor. 'I- what?' I asked, 'I don't even know how I did it' I muttered frustrated, what was the point of having a cool gift if you can't use it. 'it's ok I think I know how it works' he said. I smiled up at him 'will you help me?' he shook his head 'of corse, as if you have to ask' I did something to make it easier for him, and so that I could make him happy. I was going to keep my shield up all day. Edward could teach me while seeing my mind.

**I know this was a little uneventful. I was planning on getting an scene in but it didn't happen, sorry. As posted at the beginning (I don't know if you read it if you ave them you can skip to the next paragraph) I want to ask a favour, could one or two of you review telling me the basic stuff you know about Bella, like name, age, powers and stuff like that when I'm writing I don't know if I get what I'm thinking on paper. I just want to know if you got what I wanted you to get. If that makes sense. Thanks =) **

**I wanted another visit from the Denali's in next chapter tell me what you think, I wanted Bella all possessive and angry while using all her new powers :D well minus the ones I haven't told you. **

**SPOILER! SORRY BUT I NEED OPINIONS! READ ON IF YOU WANT A SUPRIZE!**

**I am going to make either Edward or Bella run. I'm sorry but I have my mind set one of them has to leave. I was edging towards Bella, toughen her up a bit while she's away. Edward will have to break through all her walls again. But it will be more interesting with a new cryptic Bella *evil cackle* anyway tell me what you think thanks.**

**END OF SPOILER! END OF SPOILER!**

**Thank you for reading this far, it means a lot. Review please =) even if you don't like it I would like some answers to my questions. **

**Thank you,**

**Sasha XxxX**


	11. What's wrong with me? Am I dreaming?

**Ok this is ridiculous! I'm thinking of discontinuing this story, considering that I have 45 favs and 50 alerts only 6 reviews is really, really depressing. Although those reviews were so lovely and helped me a lot I can't understand why you can't take a few seconds to review if so many of you are reading something I took time to write. I even have 5,635 hits and even if that's not a lot to you, it is to me. It means so much when people review and when they don't I think you don't like it, so I might as well stop writing. **

**Here are the people gracious enough to review, thank you so much;**

SoftballLuver45 **- firstly thanks for reviewing so fast =) and I like your suggestion is some other people get the buts into gear and review then maybe I'll get a chance to use it. I know how she's coming home and everything but I was stuck on how to get her to leave, thanks :D**

Siobhanz21 **- I'm glad you like the telekinesis, I can't spell it either I have to keep spell checking it. =) that's really all I want I want from this story, to make the stuff I write be good to people other than me. Instead of the **_**your work isn't good enough**_** from my English teacher just because I'm dyslexic**

rosalindathevamp **- I love you reviews, they all positive and motivating. I'm glad I got the bonding day right =) was really worried I wouldn't. thank you.**

UnseenAngel17**- I'm sorry you don't like the spoiler, it will only last max of two chapter, promise. I don't really want to do it either, but I like taking relationships in stories slow, and her going away will make the relationship happen. Sorry for the disappointment. **

denali1918 **- thank you for actually answering my question! I was looking at ff and saw I had another review, so I went into it and was like **_**yay! *happy dance* someone gave me feedback!**_** and now I know what you guys do and don't know, I'll wrap this up at the bottom, there were a few things I obviously didn't make clear or write. Thank you so much for this. =D**

vivx-chan **- that's ok if you forgot, and I'm glad you like the idea of two shields. I have a list of stuff about Bella below. **

**!LOOK HERE!**

**Now I have your attention, thanks to **denali1918** I know what you do and don't know about Bella. So here is what **denali1918** wrote (hope you don't mind) **

She's got a mental shield telekinesis good hearing and she can paint and play piano age 15

**And here is what I obviously didn't make clear. **

**Bella has, a metal and physical shield, shocks, telekinesis, the ability to tell when someone's lying, as her five powers considering that the shields count as one. She has good hearing, can sing, paint, draw, dance, and play piano and is 16 years old (sorry I must have typed it wrong at the beginning of the story). So there it is, hope that cleared everything up =) want to know why Bella has all these powers, and also one more I have up my sleeve. Then REVIEW otherwise there is no point in continuing this if I don't even know if you like it, even if I do have 50 alerts. **

Chapter 11

_Hey Edward_ I thought just to tease him, he beamed and hugged me to his side. 'Now teach, I have no clue how I just did that' I informed him happily. He chuckled,

'Normally people…well vampires-' he looked sheepishly at me,

'I know, I'm weird' I said to him, still smiling. His smile dropped though.

'You are _not_ weird, far from it' he said seriously and the emotion was burning again. I just wanted to know what it was!

**Esme's POV**

Obviously I could hear Bella and Edward talking upstairs. I could hear the happiness radiating of them both. As well as love. Bella may not realize but she _did_ love Edward. True, not as strongly but she was getting there. She had audible reactions to anything Edward would do. Edward was beaming constantly whenever Bella was around.

'How am I ment to telkanize that cup!' I heard Bella express, completely confused, I heard Edward chuckle.

'Just think about moving it, you did it before…oh and there's no such word as telkanize' he said holding back a laugh,

'Your lucky I can't do this yet, if I could I would throw you out the window' Bella grumbled.

'You wouldn't do that to me' Edward retorted, confident.

Bella remained silent for a long time, and I was silently holding my breath, this could be a certain indication for Edward. 'No I couldn't, I can't do anything like that to you' she whispered,

'Like what?' Edward asked, wanting a certain answer. I felt the warmth of her blush from here.

'I'm not telling you that will a house full of vampires listening' she said, I heard Edward sigh.

'I suppose it is a bit off putting' he muttered, she laughed lightly.

'A bit is an understatement' she told him. Then she started giggling like crazy. 'Edward stop!' she said to him.

He must be tickling her, I smiled at the light hearted gesture, Edward hadn't acted his age for far too long. Always acting the old wise owl. Never the curious young lion. 'Why?' he asked innocently I heard Carlisle chuckle amused from his office.

Bella was laughing uncontrollably now, but eventually it subsided and I heard hear heavy panting and the creak of the springs of the bed as she flopped down onto it. 'I hope you're not doing anything inappropriate with my lil' sis Edward' Emmet warned from a few doors down. Leave it to Emmet to ruin their moment.

'Shut up Emmet!' Edward and Bella yelled embarrassed no doubt.

The next week passed quickly and the children went back to school, poor Bella had Tyler asking her on a date every day. To which she kept on declining, Edward didn't know weather to be furious at the boy, or ecstatic that Bella had said no.

I don't think Edward can hold up much longer, he keeps slipping up. We have to get him out of something so often. I'm sure Bella notices but she seems to ignore it, so selfless.

**Bella's POV**

For gods sake! 'Tyler don't even bother coming over here, the answers no' I snapped at his approaching figure, his shoulders slumped and I felt bad. 'Now's not a good time' I called and instantly regretted it at the hopeful look that practically screamed, _so that's not a no?_

I grumbled and went to bang my head on the table. 'Oh no you don't' Edward said and pulled me back with my shoulders, I glared playfully at him.

'Fine, I'll mentally bang my head on a wall' I said childishly sticking my toung out at him.

He shook his head, chuckling as I smiled to myself. 'Why are you smiling?' Emmet asked, jasper looked amused by my feelings.

'I'm imagining pushing Tyler of a cliff and then his crumpled body laying at the bottom, lifeless…I don't like the looks he's giving me'

Edward seemed to concentrate of his thoughts, that he had no doubtable blocked out. He growled, 'I don't like his thoughts much either' he said through clenched teeth. Most of the family looked disturbed at my thoughts,

'Hey, I'm evil I thought you got that by now? Maybe the whole guns, and violence thing wasn't enough…'I trailed off thoughtfully.

'Do you want me to explain how to shrink a head, or how to mummify someone in a bog?' I asked, honestly interested if they wanted to know.

'I don't know how we missed this' Rose whispered.

**Jasper's POV**

You'd think Edward would be slightly disturbed like the rest of us? Nope, he looked proud 'So talented' Edward whispered to himself Bella would have been able to hear.

'Hey! You wouldn't know those talents if you hadn't rifled though my stuff!' Ok so maybe she can.

'Aw having a _private _conversation?' Emmet teased, I mean seriously where did he get "private conversation" from _rifled through my stuff!_ weird. Ok so she _was_ sat on his lap but they did that anyway. Suddenly there was cake in Emmet's face. Completed covered in chocolate, Emmet growled 'Who did that?' he said menacingly.

'I know it's not Bella, she's not fast' Bella growled, I mean literally-vampire growled. Better than Emmet growl, Edward's is better especially when one of the boys has inappropriate thoughts about his mate. Edwards shot me a look. _she is your mate_ I said mockingly through my thoughts. He groaned making Bella whirl round with a worried expression on her face.

She looked at his face for a long time, as if they could communicate. She smiled obviously seeing he wasn't hurt, just frustrated. But that realisation just made her frown harder. Folding her arms she glared daggers at the table. She nearly let a smirk slip, giving away her charade but I don't think Edward noticed. He was snarling at an approaching Mike.

"_silence students, I have exciting news!"_ the speaker blared, the whole cafeteria groaned in unison. This can not be good. _"we have decided that it would be beneficial and count as work experience if all students 15-17 years old would go to a day nursery and assist in their daily activities, more information will be sent home promptly'_ the speaker cut off and I looked around the table.

The only truly excited people were Rose, obviously, and Alice. I looked at her confused. 'I'll get to dress them up!' she squealed, I rolled my eyes understanding her excitement. Bella didn't look to frilled, she looked warily at the windows.

**Edward's POV**

I knew Bella didn't like this situation. The last time the speaker had blared, sirens hadn't been so long after. I still didn't know why she was scared of sirens? A childhood fear? Something about her past she wasn't willing to share? I knew I knew hardly anything about her, by any means I knew her better than herself most of the time, better than anyone else on this planet. Yet I knew nothing, nothing that she hid, nothing she didn't want me to know. Nothing.

Jasper glared at me, I shrugged. Hey it's not my fault old habits die hard, it's all to easy to slip back into that pessimistic, depressed vampire I once was. Especially when vile, volatile humans like Mike Newton probably had a better chance of marring your mate then you did.

What where had _marriage_ come from? Oh god.

**Bella's POV**

I knew there was something different about me, but I didn't know what it was and it was killing me. Days went by in a flurry or a haze. I didn't know if it was days or weeks, but Christmas soon approached as school was let out for the Christmas holidays.

'Bella?' I whirled,

'What? Is there a fire?' I was met by Alice's confused expression, 'Sorry, I'm a bit edgy today…is something going to happen?' I asked, she snapped out of her expression.

'Not really, the Denali's are coming for Christmas though. We haven't' celebrated it in so long, now you're here we have an opportunity to' I sighed, that was the reason for my unsettled mind, and frazzled thoughts.

'Great' I muttered sarcastically, then covered my mouth with my hands, that wasn't ment to slip out. She laughed,

'You don't like Tanya' she stated, as If she _knew_ it were fact…

'Jasper' I growled under my breath,

'I didn't say anything!' he defended from upstairs, 'My wife is just extremely observant' he said with pride, Alice giggled as I rolled my eyes.

'They don't have to come-' I glared at her,

'They're like family to you, I'm not going to stop you from seeing your family anymore than you stop me from seeing mine!' I protested quickly,

'They're your family too you know' she said.

I smiled at that, I liked having a big family. 'I know, sorry' she smiled,

'That's ok you have nothing to be sorry for, but it _would_ make me feel better if you went shopping with me' she said batting her eyelashes at me.

'No, no way, you can't guilt me into this' I said shaking my head,

'Don't you love me Bella?' she asked, I blinked a couple of times, she didn't usually use that card and it went straight to my heart.

'Of corse I do Alice, I'll go shopping with you any time you want'

I snapped out of it after that, instantly wishing I hadn't said what I just had. '-So long as I get to go to an armoury' I added quickly as she skipped out of the room, smiling and giggling with happiness. I sighed, 'Stupid me, stupid pixie powers' I muttered.

I am such an idiot, did I have no sense of self preservation at all? That didn't seem likely, but neither did me living with a family full of vampires. 'You ok?' I turned to look at Jasper and Emmet looking at me sympathetically,

'Yeah I'm ok, but Alice is a conniving little midget' I said, annoyance seeping into my tone.

Jasper chuckled, 'I mean seriously, how do you _live_?' I asked Jasper,

'I'd do anything for my soul mate, and I'd bet everything to say you would to' he said knowingly, I blinked,

'You know something' I accused,

'Nothing you don't know yourself' he said, stupid riddle speaking empath, like husband like wife. I went up to my room and sat on the bed.

I frowned I realized that I had been so tense over the last couple days, I was starting to ache. I slowly released my muscles. I gasped, and clutched my sides. I breathed in and out, it was strange, normally when I made even a sound all my new family would be here. But nothing now, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling.

It was like an intense fluttering, and then it all clicked. It was a fairytale, I was asleep. Love like this only existed in dreams and fairytales, and now I was living in one. I don't know if I died when I was pushed off that plane, or if I got stabbed in a dark ally. I have no idea but I certainly wasn't living in a real world.

It would explain so much though, the reason Jasper said he wouldn't share my feelings with the family. Why he hinted at my soul mate. The problem is Jasper, that I have no idea _who_ my soul mate is and it's a constant problem in life…or dreams. That the other half doesn't love the person who is completely, whole heartedly in love that it physically hurts. Yeah I think I'm at the worse end of the stick to be honest.

I mean what's the likelihood that my _"soul mate"_ even knows I exist. I must have seen him at some point otherwise this love wouldn't be present. I remember a book I was reading in Carlisle's office, it had been one of Jasper's. he had made me read it, I knew the reason for that now.

It had been about mates, obviously intended for vampires…I had no idea why I was more like a vampire than a human but to be honest I don't care I need to get to the bottom of this. One of the pages had caught my interest. It had said;

_Once both soul mates realize their true feelings for one another, their next intimate touch shall bond them for eternity. Many state it is similar to a small shock. There have been myths that humans can bond with a vampire, but it seems highly unlikely, as humans possess none of the vampire qualities or the finality of a bond. Once vampires find their love, they will never see anyone other than that love. For the rest of eternity. The touch has to be out of routine, and special to both halves. _

It had struck me as I have read eagerly through the yellowing pages. I had been so fixated on it I swear it wasn't healthy. I had thrown a tantrum when Jasper came to get me for tea. Edward had to come and get me.

Edward. Oh God, no. He…Mate-vampire. I shook my head quickly. No, nope, just a coincidence. _yeah a real coincidence that_- SHUT UP! Stupid brain. Great now I was talking to myself, but I couldn't hole back my thoughts…

_-Edward is the only one in the family that can control you, make you happy, make you laugh, protect you without pissing you off, hug you and keep away the nightmares. Kiss you on your forehead and make your heart stutter like it was in cardiac arrest. Whisper in your ear and make you feel like your swimming in the clouds. Say "good night Bella" and make you hyperventilate because your scared when you wake up he won't be there, and then you hyperventilate again because he lying next to you stroking you hair when you _do_ wake up. You love Edward and you know it, you always have. _

My thought whirled in my head, I have to re-think them for them to process. I was in love with Edward, and it hurt me just to think of the extent of my love. I clutched my sides as I let my guard slip. I wrapped my bubble **(btw when I say bubble I'm referring to her telekinesis shield thing, ok? Just so I don't have to keep writing telekinesis =) **around me and pulled it to me, I sighed I could let my arms down and let my bubble support me.

I could have used my physical shield but that was obvious to Edward, he was the only one who could see my shields, and bubbles, but my bubble had no colour so he couldn't see it. I guess it's a mate thing. I winced, the overpowering love came back. I pulled the bubble closer still, it was nearly hurting, but not quite.

I walked down the stairs, looking at the floor as not to slip, or fall, or stumble…you get the idea. 'Hungry dear?' Esme called, I got to the bottom step and smiled triumphantly,

'A little' I admitted with a blush.

'Yeah! she's blushing' Emmet boomed, it was still annoying that he could feel the heat on my cheeks from the other room, it was also embarrassing.

I growled and walked into the kitchen,

'Esme I can cook, I don't want you to be doing everything for me' I said feeling guilty,

'I enjoy it sweetie, its ok. I like looking after you, all my other children are all grown up an don't need me.

Edward appeared them, beaming brightly. I had never seen him this happy. I hoped it stayed, I liked his smile, It made him look almost like a teenager. That is if I didn't know how old he actually was. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap, I blushed but snuggled into him.

'We still need you mum, trust me' Edward said to Esme sincerely. I figured it would be better if I didn't call her mum all that often, she would break out into happy sobs, every time. I still said it but in the morning before I left for school, when I came home and when I went to bed. Otherwise I didn't, I wasn't one for to much emotion, and now I had my own to deal with I wasn't sure how I'd cope.

I felt Edward finger gently brush my cheek, I blushed deeply. This just made him chuckle. He had no idea what he was doing to me, I glared at the table trying to stop the blush from deepening. I failed…miserably.

'When are the Denali's coming?' I asked to distract the amused and hopeful eyes from me.

'Oh, in about a week Bells' Emmet answered and evil undertone in his voice. I smiled slightly, I would miss this when Charlie wanted me back home. I suppressed a grimace.

I didn't want to leave, I subconsciously gripped my sides, squinting in pain. 'Bella' Edward whispered in my ear. His arms wrapped around me, holding me together. I sighed and shook my head. Dismissing those thoughts. Even if I _didn't_ want to leave, they would soon have to.

I hid my face in his neck, 'Shh' he comforted me. I closed my eyes, scared of what everyone else's faces looked like. 'Are you ok?' Edward asked, worry seeping into his voice and through his usual cool façade.

'Uh-hu' I said incoherently, I heard Emmet laugh at my reaction, Edward had a smile playing on his lips. 'Just some thoughts' I said, bitterly.

'Bella, you can tell me' he said,

'I know, but not here with Emmet eagerly awaiting for some mocking material' I said glaring at Emmet with black eyes, and hard face. He held his hands up,

'I can't deny that' I groaned, you know I don't know where I was, or what sick messed up game god is playing but I think it's mean I have to endure hell whilst trying to fight of urges heaven is presenting.

I hopped off Edward's lap and went to the attic. I sighed as I jogged lightly up the stairs. I have balance when I need it. We're working out our differences, _see_? I turned the brass handle and closed the door behind me, I slid down the door with my eyes closed. 'Why's life so complicated?' I muttered, head in hands.

'I wish I could answer that' I nearly jumped out of my skin, I knew that voice and it shouldn't be here. 'You know you're little friends should have kept you a little safer' he mused inspecting his nails.

'What the hell are you doing here Demetri?' I said irritated. He chuckled,

'I was told to check on you' I let out an angered breath.

'I can do this by my self' I muttered,

'Well Aro didn't think so' I rolled my eyes,

'He doesn't think me capable of anything' I was glad even vampires couldn't hear through these walls.

'Oh he does, but he knows you're lonely and we don't want you distracted with a certain 100 year old lonely vampire' I glared blushing so deep I saw red,

'I'm not lonely, Charlie isn't well and some nice vampires took me in' I said defensively. 'And don't try my patience Demetri, it isn't nice to break into people's houses' I said in a motherly tone.

'Yeah, yeah, has the psychic picked anything up yet on that army in brazil?' he asked, I shook my head.

'It's _Alice _and She isn't looking for it, but she didn't find _other_ things' I said, smug that I could keep something from him.

'And they would be?' he probed,

'Nope, but they're about me' I said teasing him. 'Bella, don't make me call Aro over, as a former member of the volturi guard-' I rolled my eyes once again, 'he's putty in my hands when I pull out the puppy eyes and don't give me that speech again, you're a _former _member of the guard' I muttered, he chuckled 'true, but I do want to know. Pretty please, I _did_ keep you safe for god knows how many years, and when I'm not protecting you, I _am_ a member of the guard' I nodded in agreement.

'Yep 8 long years of looking after me, poor you' I lifted him off the ground with my telekinesis, 'Answer your question?' I said. He stared open mouthed at me,

'You know how much Aro suspected this? It was all_ she's special, Demetri make sure the guard doesn't eat her_ for like all the time you were around us' I laughed freely, I missed Demetri and his jokes, he _looks_ scary but he isn't really. He reminded me a little of Emmet.

'So basically, to summarise my visit. Sweet, innocent, devil possessed Bella has powers?' I nodded,

'But I'm not devil possessed, and tell Aro I don't approve of him telling you to check on me, or giving you permission to break into the house' he nodded,

'Bye Bella' I smiled lightly.

'By Demetri, travel safe and don't kill to many people' he beamed,

'I'll try' and then…he was gone.

I heard gentle footsteps, but footsteps none the less, as they came up the stairs. 'Bella, open the door' it was Edward, obviously he would check on me. I sighed and opened the door. He walked in, he looked scared and uneasy. I was in his arms at once, and I realized he must smell Demetri, crap. 'Who's been here?' he asked himself, I knew I couldn't tell him out right what I was involved in, but I _could_ tell him who it was and let him make his own assumption. It works on Charlie.

'Demetri' I said calmly, in a monotone. Carlisle was in the room instantly, oh I forgot Carlisle knew the volturi, damn, what is wrong with me today?

'Demetri? As in the Demetri that is a part of the Volturi guard?' Carlisle asked, I stayed silent.

'I spose he _was_ that for a long time' I said, cryptic.

'What do you mean Bella?' Jasper asked as he came into the room. I shook my head, torn on this.

'Give me a minute' I said, fishing my phone out of my pocket. I quickly tapped in Aro's number.

'Hello Bella' he greeted warmly, 'I take it Demetri is on his way home?' he assumed,

'Yep, and tell him not to break in next time, it's bad manners' Aro chuckled, 'I was wondering…' I started, sweetness and innocence colouring my tone.

'Oh no, what do you want?' he mocked fear, I rolled my eyes.

'Your dear friend Carlisle is asking rather _awkward _questions' I said to him, he gave an _ahh_ of realization.

'I spose you can tell them most of what they want to know, use your judgement' I chocked on air,

'Aro! My judgement nearly got me and half the guard killed…_twice!_' I screeched into the phone, I felt Edward's arms stiffen around me. Over protective best friend and secret soul mate. Then it occurred to me how wrong that sounded, I couldn't be in love with my best friend! Oh god, _what is wrong with me?_

'_Actually it was three times!_' Caius called, I growled down the phone,

'Well that's all I wanted thanks Aro, see you soon' I hung up. I realized at some point in that conversation the whole family had piled into the room,

'Spill!' Emmet said excited, I sighed. 'where shall I start?'

'How about with why you plan on seeing Aro soon?' Carlisle said gently,

'Well be prepared for life story number two' I stated dryly.

'What's number one?' Alice asked,

'Nothing I'm willing to share' I said to her, daring her to challenge me with my eyes.

'Does Edward know?' she said, one delicate eyebrow raised, 'Of course' I stated automatically, as soon as it was out my hands covered my mouth. I blushed, Edward chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

'when I stop hyperventilating I'll start' I said sarcastically as Edward arms wound around my waist.

**I know this was short but I was lacking motivation due to the lack of reviews, remember REVIEW, thanks **

**Sasha XxxX**


	12. I guess this is goodbye

**I'm happy to post this chapter, and that so many of you wanted me to continue the story. But be aware I will be keeping an eye on the reviews. One chapter of good feedback will not mean I will continue. You need to keep it consistent. Not review on the ones where I get all depressed and lacking motivation and want to stop the story. So just bear that in mind. **

**Those people that reviewed are below =)**

Twilight Gleek - nice to see you reviewing again, :D

vivx-chan - I was hoping that the volturi would shock people, glad it did. And you can review without an account or logging in. I just want to get feedback on the pieces I take time to write.

Codenames- thanks for the review, more of the volturi story will be revealed when they become more…_prominent_ in the story. ;D

denali1918 - I like I when I can imagine my readers getting a light bulb pinging on above their heads =) hope everything clicks into place In this chapter a bit more.

TheBlackNotebookWriting - the volturi was a risk I was debating about, a lot of people don't like it. But I took that risk and I'm glad it turned out ok.

rosalindathevamp - I only put a little of her life story in, as I said to codenames more will be revealed later.

carrigan-r - thank for the review, and I'm glad you like their relationship. I hope you keep reviewing.

Siobhanz21- thank you so much, your review is the best I've ever got. It motivates me more than you can imagine. Thank you. And I think that you'll be glad to know your reviews are one of the main reason I kept going with this. Because I can't disappoint people, that why reviews are important to me. I don't care what you write or how much it's the feed back and the feeling someone _is_ reading my story that motivates me. Thank you =)

Twizzler95- thank you for the review, and I hope you keep reviewing :D

Samantha meyers - sorry it's a bit confusing, maybe in your next review tell me _what_ confuses you so I can help? Just an idea, thanks for the review =)

Chari- you're the first one to review about the children Idea. I hope I can get to that part. Review again please and thanks for this review. Xx

erythra-selena - thank you so much for the review, nice to know people _do_ actually like my story. This is what I mean when I say a little means a lot! Short and to the point. Great example, thanks =)

Foreverness - thanks for that lovely comment! Seriously I've never been called a fanfic god before! =D Bella's getting there next chapter will be the great unveiling, so excited *squeal* hope you review again.

Cazza- glad you like it, hope you continue to review. And to answer your question Bella will reveal all in next chapter, feelings, past experiences. A few things will be hidden but most will be out in the open.

D-rizzle121 - here's that update! Hope you continue to review.

**Ok now, remember you are still being tested. I'll keep track and see how many of you actually want me to carry on this story. There are more of you who aren't reviewing who have faved or alerted and I just need to know how badly you really want this story. I will try and update faster but it's hard trying to get it all into one chapter you know? Anyway enjoy, and REVIEW. 21 pages for you =)**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

You'd think it'd be easier to tell them the truth. Yep that's what I thought, until I had to see Edwards expression, and I knew he thought he had mistrusted me. I suppose in a way he had. Jasper felt what I was feeling, and I knew he tried hard to block it out, but I guess he couldn't cope because Edward was instantly at my side. Worry in his eyes.

'Why are you upset' he whispered,

'I'm fine' I said looking away, towards the piano in the corner.

'No, you're not' he said, confident.

'I said I'd see Aro soon because I probably will' I said looking at the floor. 'You asked frequently how I knew you were vampires?' they all nodded, 'Well it _was_ true I first met a vampire while attacked by Victoria, but that wasn't the only time' I said 'Putting aside the other attacks I met the Volturi'.

Edward was rock solid, 'They don't want me as food, Edward. Calm it, you look like a rock' he relaxed slightly, ish…not really, but his eyes _did_ soften. 'Aro had insisted they "keep" me, he said over and over again that I was special. I had a "gift". At the time I had no clue what he was on about, now I do though'

I looked at the floor, shuffling my feet. 'I still can't believe him, he can't stop meddling' I muttered, bitterly. 'It's my life, why can't he get that?' I stopped when my thoughts caught up to my actions. They could hear me, I cleared my throat and went to exit the room.

'Oh bella dear?' I turned to Esme,

'Yes Esme?' I said quietly,

'Won't you play for me' my eyes went wide in horror. I shook my head frantically, 'Why ever not dear, you played before' I swallowed.

'I didn't _know_ then, and I don't play properly' I protested, she laughed and bells rung through the whole house.

'Edward hasn't heard you play either' she added, I blushed and looked away,

'It's embarrassing' I muttered, why on earth would I want to play my choppy, messy notes when Edward could probably play like he had 17 hands?

'I'd bet my life he's pried through your memories anyway' I muttered,

'Be careful what you say there Bella' Edward appeared at my side, a hand on the small of my back. I blushed again, I think this was going to become a permanent gesture. 'I haven't seen anything, and it's extremely frustrating' he told me sincerely.

'Nope, I'm not one for self inflicted humiliation' I told him, hoping silently he wouldn't move.

'Sing then, we haven't heard that' Carlisle added, backing Esme up naturally. I wish I could have that one day, a mate with a mate. _what the actual hell? Why am I even thinking this?_ I shook my head

'I'd like to hear that too' Edward murmured in my ear. The dang blush was back.

'No, this isn't fair, Edward you're ment to be on my side!' I exclaimed and then realized what I said._ please don't ask, please don't ask, _

'And why is that?' _damn it! _

'Uh-' I didn't finished before spontaneously deciding to bolt from the room.

I got to the first step before the ground was lifted from underneath me, or well, I was lifted from the ground. I pouted and folded my arms as Edward carried me bridal style back into the attic. Alice squealed as she saw us, oh god what was she planning. 'That position suits you guys' Emmet teased, I blushed…_again_, and looked at the piano once again.

'Are you trying to make me embarrass myself, I do it enough already' I said looking in Edwards eyes, his eyes burned with that foreign emotion.

'No, but I do want to hear you play' he said softly, brushing my cheek. I closed my eyes as I re-gathered my thoughts, and to contemplate if I was willing to do this.

'One condition' I muttered, reluctance clearly surfacing in my voice.

'Anything' I could hear the weight in his voice, it meant something to him.

'I'm not playing while anyone else is in the house, sorry I'm not risking humiliating myself in front of the _whole_ family' I still had my eyes shut as I spoke, I didn't want to see their disappointed expressions.

'How do you know Edward won't tell us?' Emmet said, testing my resistance. I snapped my eyes open,

'Because I know Edward, and he wouldn't' I said defensively. He held his hands up,

'I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were a stalker' Emmet retorted and evil grin on his face that made me think he was up to something.

'Say's the vampire'

'Don't be racist'

'I'm not, I'm stating fact'

'How do you _know_ I'm a vampire?'

'I'm sorry I just _assumed_ you were a vampire, I just thought since you lifted up the 10ton block that you had _some_ sort of supernatural power, oh and the blood drinking there's that to'

'Don't assume, apology accepted'

'I didn't assume, and I was being sarcastic'

'Sarcasm Isn't your thing sis'

'Don't _sis_ me, at least _I_ have other talents'

'Yeah you do, but they're all lame'

'Sure' I shocked him hard, 'Real lame Emmet'

'Ow' he muttered, Rosalie was trying hard not to laugh as she helped him up.

'now if you don't mind' I said, I lifted him up off the ground and to the door, I beamed as did Edward. 'I practiced' I told him, proud.

'I can see that' he wrapped an arm around my waist,

'Now shoo, before I change my mind' I said, Edward seemed frantic when they all didn't move quickly enough or him liking.

Alice was the only one left, 'Bella why can't I stay too?' she asked, I sighed,

'One you _know_ Edward's my best friend, and plus if I let you stay then I'll want to let Jasper stay, then Esme and Carlisle, then Rosalie and Emmet, and then I would be right back where I started and Edward would never get to hear me play and I would never hear the end of it' I ranted, she seemed shocked by my long speech.

'Ok' she whispered, and skipped out of the room, obviously content about something.

'So you want me to hear you play?' he asked, I blushed that's why she was happy-I had slipped up.

'Uh…_no_?' it came out all wrong and he just chuckled. Gently, he pulled me towards the piano bench. I sat down and he hovered behind, he didn't know if I wanted him next to me? Strange, he always just sat, keeping as close as possible…_over protective vampire_.

I tapped the seat, he smiled lightly and sat next to me; encircling my waist my his arm. I took a deep breath, 'They're not in the house are they?' he shook his head,

'But they-' I shook my head,

'To many details and I'll freak and not play' I told him, he nodded and kissed the top of my head. My heart lurched out of my chest, stopped dead and then went twice as fast. Edward was amused by my reaction. Smirking the tiniest bit, I took another breath to calm myself, my heart retreating back to normal pace quickly. Quicker than humanly possible, I brushed it off. My fingers hovered over the keys.

After the first note they flowed freely and from memory. I had made up the first part after an hour of countless mistakes, now I was just improvising. **(btw, the song she's playing is **_**River Flows In You**___**by**___**Yiruma**_** it's a lovely song, check it out. Oh and it's not Bella's lullaby, it was rumoured but it isn't ;D hope you like the song I just learnt to play it)** the notes swiftly into the air, my fingers graced the keys lightly as my left hand played itself my right in perfect harmony but also had a mind of it's own. The final notes were closing the song, it was unfinished as the last notes hung poignantly in the silence.

I blushed and looked and my hands, I felt Edward lips on my cheek. 'That was lovely Bella, I never knew you could play like that' I blushed harder and his in his shoulder my heart was racing painfully,

'It's not finished, and I can't think of anything, I'm blank' I muttered dejected.

'I think I could help on that, if you'd like me to' I beamed,

'I'd love you to' I cursed myself for my choice of words.

I was in his lap in an instant, our eyes locked and I was afraid of what he saw in mine. I was a horrid liar and I doubt I could hide my emotions well, this was all very embarrassing. We sat in comfortable silence until the door crashed open. 'ok we've been waiting forever for you two to break it up, I got bored. Oh and by the way…_bella you are fucking amazing!_ how do you even play that well?' Emmet ranted, my brow furrowed.

I looked questionably at Edward 'I _did_ try to warn you, but you were about to back out' he murmured in my ear, my heart audibly reacted. I pouted, I tried to get out of his embrace but to no avail. I was stuck in the cage of his arms, I didn't mind _too_ much…ok I didn't mind at all.

'Fine, but you owe me' I said childishly, Emmet roared with laughter. I guess the rest of the family took this as an invitation to come up. An extremely excited Alice was bouncing, I smiled lightly and she wrapped her arms around me, or tried to it was difficult when Edward refused to let me go. _over protective vampire. _

'That was breathtaking Bella' Alice said to me. I smiled lightly,

'I'm sure I just made an idiot of myself, but thanks anyway' Edward stiffened,

'Bella…' he warned,

'Right, right, I won't put myself down…in hearing distance of you' I said smirking.

I looked up at the family, and saw a very tearful Esme, if she could cry I'm pretty sure she would have done a lot of it. 'Bella, it was mesmerising, did it have any particular intent?' she asked, I blushed and looked to the floor,

'Not that I will ever get to say' I muttered, my heart wrenching in half. I had wrote it with Edward in mind, it was a shame he would never get to know to true meaning of the song, the first realization of my feelings.

'Carlisle, jasper?' I asked, they both nodded. 'If I call Aro would you speak to him?' they looked confused, 'He wanted me to do something, and I can't…I won't. He wants to get me back in Volterra, he's worried there's a specific reason to me not wanting to complete what he has asked me and he doesn't like it'

Carlisle looked worried, but Jasper looked furious. 'He won't take you away from us' Jasper said, fury burning. Edward's arms tightened around me further. I don't think I could possibly be any closer to him.

'He won't take you away from me' Edward whispered, I looked at him confused.

'I don't see how you can stop him doing that' I muttered, Edward's jaw clenched.

'I have my ways' I pouted,

'Stop being so cryptic! You _have_ to tell me these things!' he raised an eyebrow, amused

'And why would that be?' he teased, once again I blushed at my hidden knowledge.

In the end we hadn't called Aro, Edward didn't like it and dazzled me unknowingly into agreeing. The rest the day was full of me slipping up, Emmet picking up on it and teasing me. I didn't blame him, I was pretty stupid, a human, loving a vampire why couldn't I just stick to my own species? I mean seriously, was I even human? He didn't understand the extent though, he honestly thought what he teased about _wasn't_ true, but it was. And I was so scared of it getting out.

Before I knew it Christmas was upon us, Esme was decorating the house joyously. I had bought presents with Alice. She had said that it had been years since they had celebrated Christmas and everyone was excited. Though they only got presents for the other halves they also got presents for me, and I got presents for them.

'Bella!' Alice called,

'Yes?' I replied letting her know where I was.

'I need to get you a dress!' I groaned,

'NOOOOOOO!' I yelped and ran for the window. Alice grabbed me by the waist,

'We agreed next time I get to make-up you, and now is the time. Embrace your destiny Bella!' I held her in the air.

'Alice, I didn't sign anything. You have no proof' I said hands in hips.

'Bella, please' she pouted completely comfortable floating in the air.

'No, that's not fair. I get no gain from this' I said she smirked evilly.

'But you do, and I know you know what I'm talking about. I can't think it because of Edward though' my jaw dropped,

'You-you, know…ALICE!' I shouted at her,

'Sorry, sorry, but I had to know' I glared at her, I opened the window with my bubble and jumped out. Focusing on the hospital I moved my self so fast I think I was jumping. And then, I was there…out side the hospital. I would see Charlie, it was only right….it _was_ Christmas eve.

I sensed Edward presense, I knew I shouldn't be able to but I could. I sighed, 'Edward I know you're there' he appeared at my side, looking guilty and sheepish.

'Sorry' He said, I smiled hugging his waist,

'What kind of gentleman would you be if you didn't come after me when I ran off?' I teased.

'A very unworthy one' he muttered to himself.

I looked up at the dawning hospital, 'Where's Carlisle? Is he here?' Edward nodded,

'I can get him if you want' he said, I shook my head

'Don't leave me' I said, my voice weak and frail, I couldn't do this alone.

'Never' he said softly in my ear. My heart jumped and I could only picture all to clearly the smirk mostly probably prominent on his face.

I stepped into the hospital and immediately all eyes were on us…well Edward. His arms snaked round my waist and he kissed the top of my head. I looked at him questionably, but still blushing like mad. My heart beating out of my chest. 'There are some inappropriate thoughts' he said, jaw clenched. I smiled lightly, pretending he was jealous.

I had no idea where we were, but Edward weaved through the complex set out of the hospital with ease. I stopped dead when I realized where we were, that my fathers door was just a meter away. I was frozen, and I couldn't move. I wasn't scared, just hesitant; I didn't know what I would be greeted with.

'Bella, come here' Edward said softly, I numbly walked over to where I assumed he was. My eyes never left the door. I was in his arms, and I felt nothing again. And then I felt everything. It was so over powering. The butterflies were back, over taking my body. As I was in Edwards arms, I felt safe, protected…loved. I collapsed under the sheer feeling of it. 'Bella!' I heard Edward exclaim as my legs buckled and my vision blurred…

I squinted as the light hit me, _stupid light_ I thought as it stung my eyes and I closed them again. I felt a cool hand on mine, _'seriously Edward, she's fine. Stop panicking!' _that was Alice, I smiled internally. Edward was worried about me! _he _is_ your best friend Bella nothing out of the ordinary. _Alice was always lecturing Edward on being too _"obvious"_ when they thought I couldn't hear. I wonder it was that was so "obvious" what was it that I wasn't picking up on?

I coughed then, random but it _did_ alert them to my presense. 'Bella?' Edward said quickly, hope in his voice. I blinked again, but this time I could actually keep my eyes open.

'Edward' I said quietly a smile on my face. I was glad I couldn't blush right now from lack of energy. _**be careful Bella, your mother wouldn't have wanted this**_ I was shocked into silence. The taunting voice was back. It wouldn't so high and menacing, that I nearly shivered.

It carried on whispering the same sentence over and over, like a bird singing a deathly tune. I was staring into space, when I noticed a small glimmering at the corner of my eyes. My brow furrowed in confusion I went to touch it, but I found I didn't _physically_ touch it, I _mentally _touched it. When I touched it I was thinking of my bedroom, because right now being on the sofa in the living room wasn't exactly comfortable.

And then, I was there. 'What the-' I started, Edward was instantly at my side, frantic and worried. I was in his arms suddenly, I thought he'd pull away…when he didn't I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I bit my lip to hole back my sob. The clock over Edward's shoulder read 12:07. I hadn't got to see Charlie.

A horrific sense of guilt swelled my body. '_Agh!' _Jasper exclaimed from down stairs. If I could I would have held back my emotions but I couldn't.

'Oh Bella it wasn't your fault' Edward whispered to me, his eyes were alight with an idea as he pulled back to look at my remorseful eyes.

'Will you get some sleep?' he asked, I frowned,

'Please' he breathed in my ear. My heart accelerated, my mind was so frazzled I didn't even realize when Edward had lifted me up and put me on the bed. 'There we are' he knew he had won, stupid manipulating vampire. _but you love him, you'd die, kill, harm for him. And you can't live without him. Your unrealized love hurts you, __**your mind speaks sense, maybe this isn't a good as it's made out to be, it isn't what your mother would have wanted**_that damn voice kept intruding my thoughts.

I was scared of it, and what petrified me more was as I slept I understood it's motives. What it was saying made sense to me. As soon as I wake though, and see Edwards face I see how foolish and irrational the voices suggestions are. Every time I denied one of those suggestions they weren't suggestions anymore they turned into commands, orders. 'night Bella' Edward said as I drifted into sleep.

*~(morning)~*

'HAPPY CHRISTAMS BELLA!' I heard Alice and Emmet shout as soon as my eyes began to open.

'Couldn't father Christmas have brought muzzles?' I muttered. I heard Edward chuckle,

'Never coherent in the mornings' I growled.

'I can be coherent, when the inanimate objects stop talking' I muttered. Edward ground his teeth,

'I hope you're joking' his clenched jaw barely flexed as he spoke. I shrugged,

'It's less frequent'

'Well now that your morning married couple rant is over…lets get to the presents!' Emmet boomed and dragged everyone downstairs. Me and Edward were left in the room, alone and shocked. Had Emmet just called us a married couple? Had I underestimated his understanding of my actions? I sure as hell hope not.

I was first to regain composure, I got up and pulled on my fluffy boot slippers Alice had left up here obviously meaning I had no time to change. I walked over to Edward with a smirk, I gently placed my hand under his chin and closed his mouth. 'C'mon no need to give Emmet mocking material' I said extending my hand.

We walked downstairs and once again admired the tree me and Esme had put up. We had really bonded and I had convinced Esme, when they next move, to try being an architect, or interior designer. She was absolutely amazing, I just put on the varying tones and hues of gold and cream baubles on the tree where instructed. Ribbon also decorated the branched of the huge tree, that nearly touched the high ceiling. When I had mentioned them moving I had been careful to exclude myself, I would just have to be moved to another foster family. I quickly grabbed my side with my free hand, holding myself together before Jasper noticed. I don't think it worked.

As we got to the bottom on the stairs Jasper worried gaze drifted over me, Edward's eyes snapped to me. I smiled at him, I let confusion at his worry cross my features. I guess my lying was ok when I didn't have to speak. 'I see you made up and are the happy married couple again' Emmet said eyeing out hands. True we _were_ holding hands, but not romantically. Our fingers weren't intertwined this was a purely platonic hand holding.

Both me and Edward growled viciously at the comment. Mine sounded somehow more menacing than Edwards. It shook the house and Emmet honestly looked scared. 'Emmet enough, don't aggravate Bella. I will not blame her if she shocks you' Esme warned, I beamed angelically and sat cross legged by her side

'Thanks mum' I said leaning my head on her shoulder. She swelled with happiness and wrapped her arms around me.

'I think we should let Alice go first' I said warily eyeing the bouncing pixie.

'Love you Bella!' she squealed I laughed lightly. I closed my eyes, I mentally scanned the room until I found the presents, _'No Emmet, leave her. She's practicing' _Edward murmured awe obvious in his voice.

'_Fascinating_' Carlisle whispered I heard with my heightened senses.

I felt the matter of the boxes the ones with Alice's name on I mentally wrapped in my bubble, then moved on to the next box. The indent of her name on the box was more prominent, I knew it was from Jasper. My writing barely touches the paper. I smiled and lifted the presents in the air. Gently dropping on into her lap and the other into the space on the seat between her and Jasper. I had given her my present first. Leaving Jasper to give his.

I opened my eyes with a satisfied grin, I could literally _feel_ everything. Even without seeing it. Edward beamed proudly, 'Told you I was getting better' I said to him, his gaze held pride and that unfamiliar, mystery emotion.

'I never doubted you L-Bella' there he went again,

'Would you please just tell me what you keep stopping yourself from saying!' I folded my arms

'You noticed…' he murmured,

'She notices everything to do with you Edward if you haven't noticed' Damn Emmet _had _seen to much. I blushed furiously and stare emotionless out the window as I hand out the other presents.

I opened my presents last, moving from Esme and next to Edward. I had noticed that me and Edward rarely shared any close actions anymore, it made me upset but he was restraining himself for a reason. Maybe he wasn't hunting enough, he rarely left me at night in case my nightmares came back. Only in the day he would leave for at most 2 hours. Then come back to check on me; then leave for another hour or so; Then check on me; then go for 2 hours again; Then meet me to escort me home.

The first was from Carlisle and Esme, I smiled warmly at them before Edward opening the paper at the edges, making it easier for me to enter the package. I looked at him, and eyebrow raised. He just looked innocently at me, as soon as I realized the whole family watching our wordless communication I looked down blushing as I carefully pulled to paper back.

It revealed a small box, vermillion in colour. I traced it before opening it delicately. What I saw made me beam and thank them continuously. 'I think I finally belong somewhere' I murmured to myself, Esme looked so happy.

'You always belong Bella' she said. Inside the box was a small gold bracelet, with numerous chains linked and weaving through each other.

The a pendant hung from the chain, the Cullen crest. Everyone had one, the girls on bracelets. The men had theirs on a think chain round their necks. Next was Rosalie's and Emmet's, 'Edward wouldn't speak to me for weeks once I stole his idea' Rosalie told me, I looked at Edward amused. He looked bashful once again as he looked away form my gaze and to his hands. I absently took once of those hands and opened yet another. Thankfully this was smaller. I felt Edwards gaze on my face and then our hands.

I went to remove my hand, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But he held it in an iron grasp. A small smile graced my lips, he was just surprised. I gasped as I saw the single key laying there, 'Rosalie…Emmet…' I jumped up and was suddenly in front of them hugging them and then quickly skipping back to Edward studded stance. 'What?' I whispered.

'You just vanished….and then appeared.' he said obviously confused. I smirked,

'Am I not allowed some secrets?' I asked innocently, he groaned.

'Don't do that' he grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. Emmet and Jasper were in fits,

'Man, she's got you wrapped around her little finger' Emmet boomed,

'ENOUGH!' Esme said sternly. She looked worryingly at Edward. Who looked at me with those eyes, so filled with that emotion. But also filled with sandiness, and loss.

I crawled into his lap, I didn't care if we didn't do it frequent enough these days. 'What's the matter?' I asked him quietly. Looking into his eyes, I needed to get rid of the pain that had been there far too long.

'I'm fine' he muttered, I sighed in frustration.

'No you're not' _you better not be hiding something from me Edward_ I thought to him, I quickly hid my mind as it wandered to my own secret. No doubtable more in depth than his, I mean, what more complicated than _I love you_? Seriously?

'And I found if I focus on a space I can jump to it, simple as that now lets get going I want to see your reactions to the presents' Carlisle had a pad and paper and was jotting notes, I smiled easily at his concentration. 'Carlisle?' he looked up still hunched over the pad, only his eyes raised. 'Would you like me to draw what it looked like? After you've finished?' he nodded enthusiastically,

'That would be wonderful Bella, thank you. You are very unique. It's very unusual for a human to have so many vampire qualities' I sighed, looking out the window,

'That's what Aro's worried about' I whispered, 'That because I have so many, I might have _all_ of them, he doesn't want me doing anything spontaneous without him here to protect, advise, and…_approve_' I rolled my eyes, every one looked confused apart from Jasper, he knew what I was getting at, if I found someone that I thought was my mate Aro needed to play the father figure.

Aro was afraid I would grasp the vampires finality, he was afraid I would either; fall in love with a disloyal human and get my heart broken…or fall in love with a vampire and be used. He was right and wrong all at the same time, I _had_ fallen in love with a vampire, but that said vampire would never love me in return; and even if he did he would never use anyone, let alone me.

I bit my lip against my tears. I was in Jasper's arms in an instant, 'Shh it will all be ok, I promise' he whispered to me, I nodded numbly. The family looked on confused, Jasper was never one for intimacy or emotion. Dealing with them all the time, he preferred to stay out of it, he had said that's the only thing he didn't like about his gift, that he couldn't feel without it effecting anyone else.

'I know' I whispered. Jasper held me for the whole while we finished opening presents.

Edward looked lost, lonely….and longing. What for I had no idea, but Jasper seemed smug. That's when I saw it, I could _see_ Edward's power, Alice's and Jasper's. Each having it's own colour. Alice's was a light, baby pink. Soft and gentle it vaguely shot out to things and people in particular. Jasper's power was like turquoise orb. It floated in the room and he had full manipulation of it, whever he realized it was there or not I had not idea. It was his soul, I just knew it, if followed him everywhere and the power was within his soul, it just so happened that his soul power could effect other people.

I looked around the room, seeing for the first time. Everyone had soul orbs, floating over their right should except Jasper's that floated in the middle of the room. Edward's power was interesting, it was like a sheet, hitting everyone and everything within his radius, it kept trying to hit past my shield, I decided to tease him. I pushed my shield back and watched at the two forces fought for dominance, I pushed back harder and smiled and he groaned in frustration. What surprised me most was that his power changed colour as his mood changed.

I mentally went to touch and reach out for his power pushing down it, hoping to hear others thoughts, but I jumped when I heard his thoughts I had pushed the wrong way? _-if only I could help, just this once. I wish she would just let me in, I could help her. I care far to much to not try_- I pulled out a face of shear shock, and I felt like I had crossed the line, Edward couldn't hear my thoughts so why should I hear his?

My breathing accelerate, I was a freak. More so than I had originally thought, but then I found something that would comfort Carlisle, and prove Edward wrong. I looking into space as I absently grabbed the pad and pencil laying beside me…_jasper_ I would thank him later, how he knew I would need the utensils I have no idea.

I closed my eyes as I drew that scene I had just witnessed, I didn't know how I got there but I _would_ find it again, I _had_ to. I heard a few small gasps as they looked at my drawing. Satisfied that I had finished I opened my eyes, handing the pad to Carlisle. 'Tell me that you see what I see' I told him, silently begging that I wasn't crazy.

His eyes widened, 'T-these are, the orbs?' I nodded,

'I think so, I just saw them' I said, pausing deliberating if I should say what I was going to next or not. '…and your powers' I said looking down, _well done Bella that practically _screamed_ freak!_ I sighed inwardly,

'You mean you _saw_ it?' Alice said, 'Literally _saw _it?' she all but squealed.

I nodded, 'Jasper' I said turning to him 'Your power is connected to your soul, and floats in the centre of the room this very moment' I smiled at his shocked face,

'Thank you' he said in my ear,

'Alice, you'll be delighted to know your power is pink and touched everyone and everything, but is only pink when your looking for that objects in the future, like you were looking for Jasper's future so the line linking you to jasper lit up pink' she beamed, and Jasper looked amused,

'Checking on me?' he said his southern accent seeping in slightly

'Checking on _us_' she corrected.

'Edward' I said turning to him, 'Your power was…different' Emmet laughed once again 'Yep you're a messed up vamp aren't you, always knew there was _something_ wrong with you, you know I never though after 100 years of waiting that you would find what you were looking for in a hu-' Rosalie slapped him across the head,

'Shut up imbecile' she tried but the smile couldn't _not_ grace her features.

Edward waited patiently, I knew he was unwilling to believe. Stubborn vampire. 'Your power changed colour depending on what you were feeling, it was blue when I first noticed it, but was an emerald green when you were concentrating, the natural colour I think. Then when I pushed against your power, when I could _see_ it, you got frustrated and it turned purple' I gauged his reaction, he was surprised I knew this, but probably thinking I could just guess. I and knew he could see my shields, could he not see them at that moment?

'Bella' he started, I shoot my head and took his hand, closed my eyes and opened my mind to him, letting him see what I saw, the orbs, the powers careful not to show his the more _hidden_ part of my mind.

_See, please Edward I need you through this, Aro will want to keep me. I want to stay here_. Edward sat in silence for a while, then smiled brightly. 'Well it is a pleasant surprise' he muttered, I smiled lightly.

'So, what are we agreeing on now?' I reminded him, I had proof now, he can't deny it.

'I'm not a monster' he said, I smiled and hugged him around the waist

'Good' I bounced over to the tree, I lifted all the presents with my mind and arranged them very much in the same way I had with Alice and Jasper.

I was showered with gratitude and thanks, Edward refused to open mine until I opened his. 'WE'RE HOME!' ugh Tanya. I cringed and sighed, at least I could see Eleazar and Carmen. Close to ripping her apart, I dug my fingernail into my palms. It hurt…badly…but I couldn't hurt anyone.

'Hey Eddie!' Tanya squealed and she went to peck Edward on the cheek. He dodged, twice, but she kept trying. I gently lifted her up and placed her down 2 and a half meters away. The whole family looked amused at me, Edward looked smug and I blushed like crazy.

'What the hell! Why'd I move?' I glared at her, then Tanya finally noticed me. 'I see you still have your pet' she said to Edward, a vicious growl ripped through his chest, he was already in a crouching position, ready to pounce; blocking me from her view.

'Edward' Carlisle whispered in shock, everyone including me was in a state of amazement. Why was he trying so hard to protect me? Why did it make my insides tingle? Why did I want to kiss him now, right now, the audience not even bothering me? Why?

'Bella, calm him down' Carlisle said the only one able to talk. I nodded and jumped **(not literally, you remember that she can "jump" through the air? Because she can imagine where she wants to be and move herself, you might have to remember that but I'll try to do a little note so you remember =D )** so I was at his side.

'Edward' I whispered in his ear, I must have startled him, because when he looked at me the furious look of a deadly hunter gazed at me, but I didn't flinch, I didn't care. I was coming to terms I was in love with a vampire. Somewhere in the distance I heard Jasper mutter _'finally'_.

I rolled my eyes to myself and then offered Edward my hand, his eyes no longer rabid but soft and gazing at me with that unknown emotion. He took my hand and got up, I hugged his side. 'Stupid over protective vampire' I muttered, hugging him tighter.

'But you love him!' Emmet once again broke into a fit of laughter, Jasper the only one truly understanding my embarrassment as I blushed.

It wasn't helping that Edward look smug and triumphant at my blush, I pouted and looked away. I felt Edward's finger on my chin as he turned my head to look at him. I stubbornly looked to the side. He growled playfully, I couldn't help it I looked at him a smirk on my lips, an eyebrow raised, 'Impatient are we?'

He looked sheepish, I smiled warmly replacing the smirk. 'It's fine' I reassured him, he nodded and pulled me to his side as we walked over to a sofa. He sat down and didn't give me a chance to protest as he sat me in his lap. The two covens looked so dumbfounded, so confused and amazed I hid my face in Edwards chest, he just simply stroked my hair. I touched Edward's power, it was a deep red right now, slightly glistening, I wonder what that was. I heard the thoughts of people in the room, it was amazing; but I also felt like I was encroaching on personal thoughts.

_I don't understand, she's so human. Yet Edward was so instinctively protective…even mates don't always react that fast to a simple comment_. The was Eleazar, I smile to myself. I swear all male vampire's _have_ to have the answers. Every single one.

_He has to be careful, Bella will realize he shouldn't push her_ Carlisle was ever worried about things to do with his family, his thoughts didn't surprise me. But what did he mean _"push me"_ I didn't understand.

_Finally, at last she has stopped her inner torment_ shut up jasper! I felt like shouting, hello! I mentally waved my arms about, self-conscious, emotional wreck still a little confused about not having the love of her life here! God!

I glared at him, he seemed to get the message even if he didn't know how I knew. Everyone sat down, I had tugged Edward off the seat with me so we could sit near the window, he had looked questionably at me. All I did was shift my gaze to Emmet and Rose that _would_ have been sat across from us, they were doing things I really didn't want to see. Especially when I knew I could never have that, I still hoped though, still wished, prayed, dreamed. A knowing look crossed his features and I smiled at I felt him try to block out their thoughts, I closed my eyes and wrapped my shield around Edward. I heard him release a small gasp. I could imagine the picture all to well.

The whole family staring at us, me concentrating with my eyes closed, and Edward having a completely shocked expression.

'Are you doing that?' Edward asked, I smiled and nodded. I opened my eyes but kept the shield up.

'Seeing as you're the only one who can see my shields I though you might have gathered that' I teased.

'He can see your shields?' Eleazar said completely amazed. I nodded. 'I've never come across two people so bonded that they can _see_ each others powers' I blushed and looked at my hands.

'Can you use each others powers?' Edward shook his head, disappointed.

'No'

I stayed silent, all eyes on me. 'Um…' I blushed and looked out the window.

'I'm going to get a drink-' I felt cold arms wrap round my waist.

'Oh no you don't, are you hiding something from me Bella?' he teased with a smirk. I held my hands up,

'It was an accident!' I said innocently. He chuckled,

'Why don't you tell me what you're on about' he suggested,

'You're not going to like it' I muttered, he chuckled.

'So long as it doesn't involve you kicking my but at shooting again I think I'm fine' that little reminder caused the vampires to be completely awed, and Emmet was obviously laughing his head off.

'If I remember correctly _Emmet_ you were the worst out of us' he stopped quickly, looking embarrassed. 'Um I sort of, accidentally, by pure chance…' I was running out of stalers, I heard Edward's chest rumble with a growl, 'Have a little patience Edward, I'm _trying_ not to hurt your feelings here' I said, his face turned sickly pale, even paler than usual. I scowled, upset that he was hurting. I looked at Jasper for help, he just shook his head, looking smug and disbelieving.

'Can't believe they don't see it' he muttered, thinking I couldn't hear.

'SEE WHAT!' I exclaimed.

'Everyone always going on about, how we don't see it. Edward's blind, I'm stubborn, Carlisle keeps telling Edward to lie low with his actions and I'm at a complete loss to as what you are on about!' I sighed after my outburst, Edward had regained his colour and smiled in relief. I saw Alice send him a sympathetic smile out of the corner of my eye.

'Um Bella, I only ever _thought_ to Edward…about those…_warnings_' Carlisle said carefully.

Suddenly all eyes were on me, 'So much for laying it on the table gently' I muttered bitterly.

'You, me-gift. Bella?' Edward was rarely incoherent, but around me it was becoming a frequent occurrence. I pinched the bridge on my nose,

'I didn't mean to' I said softly, 'I was trying to see what the power felt like, at the very least I expected to hear the others thoughts, not-' I flattered,

'What is it bella?' he asked, excitement in his eyes, it would kill me to see that replaced with anger.

'-Not yours' I said looking, down ashamed. There were a few gasps, but Edward just smiled at me,

'That's wonderful' he said sincerely, my face scrunched up in confusion.

'_Wonderful?' _I said sceptically. 'You're not angry, upset, furious?' I verified, he chuckled,

'Not at all, L-Bella, I'd share anything with you' I blushed and his my face I his chest,

'Thank you, but I won't be doing it again' I said, 'Can I share anything with you?' I said, offering a fair exchange. He smiled,

'You don't' owe me Bella' I realized before he had nearly said that word again, but quickly replaced it with my name. I sighed internally.

'Yes but I'd feel better giving you something, balance it out. It'd put my mind at rest' I said smiling innocently. He shook his head, 'So a whole hour being in my head wouldn't be tempting?' I teased, his eyes lit up with more excitement, the previous excitement had never faded.

'Please?' I pleaded knowing I was going to win.

'Ok' he said, like he couldn't say anything else. I smiled triumphantly, he chuckled but held me to his side anyway. _starting from now, or would you prefer another time?_ I asked him.

'I think I'm going to save it' a mischievous look was in his eyes. Alice squealed, I looked at her but she had composted herself. She nodded.

'Don't make me grab your power again Edward tell me what Alice saw' I said to him sternly.

'She just likes when I'm choosing to hear your thoughts' he said innocently, a little _too_ innocently.

I huffed, I went to mentally reach for his power, 'Bella' he said smirking,

'Damn' I muttered,

'I can _see_ that you know' he said smirking. I sudden realization hit me,

'Then you could remove my power too?' I asked, he nodded. 'But-what why?' he smiled softly,

'What is it Bella?' I pouted in confusion.

'Why haven't you removed it to see my mind yet?' I said to him utterly confused and lost.

'Because, that's _your_ choice if you want me to hear your thoughts. I wouldn't _purposely_ do that to you' I smiled my eyes filling with happy tears. I latched around his neck and kissed his cheek

'Thank you' I whispered in his ear, even though everyone else could hear. I was about to pull away, realizing Edward in a state of frozen shock, very much like the first time I had kissed his cheek. I was still blushing when his strong, rock like arms held me in place,

'I'm not done yet' he said teasingly. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder as he breathed in my scent.

'Neither was I'

**(was going to end it here, but I didn't want to disappoint and have **_**all**_** of next chapter sad)**

I heard Alice squeal again, I didn't bother to look over to her. I hadn't missed that Edward had said _purposefully_ in his explanation, trying to convince me he didn't mind my little accident with his power.

The evening went on, and I was getting annoyed with the dress Alice had put me in. It was a midnight blue, very _doll_ like, and ended just above my knee. Why anyone would need to wear a dress for _Christmas_ is a complete loss to me. Alice began flipping through a vogue magazine, Esme was sketching, Carlisle was reading, Emmet was laughing with Rosalie. Jasper was staring at Alice, the awe never leaving his eyes. Carmen and Eleazar were watching me and Edward closely.

I kept blushing under their gaze, Edward seemed completely unaware of their gaze and just stared my hands that lay limp in my lap, in deep thought. Kate, Irina and Tanya were arguing. Poor Kate seemed to be on her own in the fight. Edward wasn't even paying attention to the thoughts, I tested by putting my shield around him, it look him 57 seconds to realize. 'Away on mars are we' I murmured to him, he smiled crookedly at me, sending my heart into a frenzy. His smug smile grew as I blushed from embarrassment.

Edward just grinned and triumphantly took my hand. He always enjoyed teasing my heart, it started with just sneaking up on me, or whispering in my ear and then disappearing. When he left, even though he was hurt, and weak he still seemed to enjoy the old habit. Though now he just seems smug, all the time.

'Bella!' I turned to see Emmet pouting at me,

'What's the matter Emmet?' I said concerned,

'Jasper said you like him the best!' he whined, oh dear. 'aw Emmet! It's ok' I said while glaring at Jasper, he just shrugged. What was he up to?

Emmet walked over to me, I got up and hugged him. 'Better?' I asked, he shook his head.

'Tell Jasper I'm your favourite' he said stubbornly, confidence radiating off him.

'Favourite what?' I said, stalling.

'Favourite guy In the family' he said like it was obvious.

'How do you know it's just between you and Jasper?' I said, raising an eye brow.

'Because I have an extra sense' he said and I rolled my eyes.

'Your sense was wrong then Emmet' I said. Jasper was on the edge of his seat with and excited Alice latching onto him.

'What? I'm confused' Emmet said, looking baffled and lost.

'Who _is_ your favourite then?' he asked, I thought about it, and blushed.

'Not telling' I said and went to skip up stairs.

'YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!' Emmet called,

'OH YES I CAN!' I shouted back.

I went into my room only to find Alice sat absently on my bed, 'Um hey?' I said to her, she turned and smiled lightly.

'Hello' she went back to looking out the window.

'Are you ok?' I asked her, she smiled to herself.

'_I _am, I was just wondering why your future is so unstable' she said to me.

I fidgeted, 'I don't know, you have more experience at the future than me' she nodded,

'True, but I can't decide because you can't' I scrunched my face up, what decision hadn't I made? She sighed, 'You probably don't know what I'm talking about but I will ask you about this, and I want you to answer' she said and grabbed a pen and pencil off my desk.

She quickly wrote a message on the paper.

_I'm blocking my mind, I want to know why you wouldn't answer Emmet's question_

Her elegant writing flowed across the page.

_Because I didn't want to_

She sighed.

_Because you didn't want to, or because of who was in the room?_

She asked and I paused.

_Both_

She smiled,

_So what _is _the answer, I have a right to know seeing as I'm one of your best friends_

I swear she brought up "best friends" just to make this awquard.

_My other best friend_

I wrote quickly, it was hard to read in my haste.

_Edward?_

She wrote back.

_Yeah, Edward_.

She looked knowingly at me, I looked away blushing.

_I take it that this is more than just because he's just your best friend_

She wrote quickly; but unlike me, her handwriting stayed perfectly neat and beautiful.

_You see to much_

I got up and went to my door, but I couldn't go any further because a pixie was latched onto my leg. 'You don't have any idea what this means' she whispered, to low for even vampires to hear.

Oh I think I do Alice, I though darkly. It means I'm on my own for the rest of my life, that I will have to be all depressed at Edward's wedding, and that I have to watch some random girl who doesn't deserve my best friend walk down the isle to him.

Yeah I think I know what it means. But I had to tell him, and soon. _why not tonight_? One part of my brain asked, taunting me to get the secrets out and be able to be open with Edward again.

_**Your mother would be ashamed, falling for a vampire, tut tut**_**. **I shook off that horrible bird like voice. No I _would_ tell him and I would tell him now. Alice squealed, and I heard a groan from downstairs. She was still blocking Edward.

**Edward's POV**

'Eddie?' I sighed exasperated, I wanted bella down here so I could hold her in my lap. Tanya had been trying to get my attention ever since Bella went up stairs and Alice began blocking me.

'_What_ Tanya?' I said, irritation obvious in my tone.

'Oh, I just wanted to speak to you' she said. I was about to ignore her but then Carlisle's thoughts came into my mind loud and clear before I switched off. _Edward, set her straight once and for all, and then you can focus on Bella_. Everything this sort of though came through I was scared Bella would use her talent to hear their thought but she hadn't so far. It still frightened me though, I didn't want her finding out before she was ready.

I sighed and got up, 'You have 5 minutes' I told her, Tanya beamed and skipped out of the room. It was irritating when she did that, not like when Bella did it and it just made me smile happily, that it until I realize that she's skipping _away_ from me, and then I deflate.

'I was just wondering when the wedding was?' she asked, my mouth dropped open.

'Tanya there _is_ not wedding' I said sternly.

'Of course there is! You love me!' she exclaimed.

'I'm sorry Tanya but I don't, sorry for the misunderstanding' she stomped her foot, I raised and eyebrow.

'You _do_ love me! You do!' I shook my head,

'Tanya I _do not_ love you!' She huffed,

'Then who _are _you in love with? Because it's written all across your face, all the time' I gaped, was I that obvious.

'Who I'm in love with has nothing to do with you' I wasn't about to confess my love to anyone but Bella, and seeing as she _is_ the one I'm in love with I think it's only right she is the first to hear the words leave my mouth. Tanya's face shifted all of a sudden and she put a hand on my shoulder.

'Well I'm glad you've finally found love' my face broke into a smile, she was leaving me alone! Finally! 'I'm happy for you, for both of us' I was puzzled by her wording but I was just happy that my stalker had finally said she wouldn't stalk me anymore!

**Bella's POV**

'Well I'm glad you've finally found love' Tanya said, my heart froze, I mean it completely stopped. I couldn't' breathe and I could see. All I could do was hear those words repeat themselves again, and again in my head. He found someone he loves? Someone else? My heart ripped in half and I wondered if I was dead.

'I'm happy for you, for both of us' I swallowed hard while the tears threatened to fall. wasn't it enough that he didn't love me? Did fate have to make it that he was in love with _Tanya_? I didn't understand, and I wasn't sticking around for all the gory details. I didn't want to see them embrace each other as they declared their feelings. Feelings I will never have.

I was leaving, and I was leaving now.

**Edward's POV**

That's when I came out of my daze of happiness, the daze that meant I'd finally smoothed out all the complications and found my confidence to tell Bella I loved her, or at least liked her if she wasn't ready yet.

She could turn me down if she wished, but she still needed to know. I heard a muffled sob and whirled to see Bella. I smiled at her and her face morphed into such pain that I heard Jasper crumple to the floor and cry out. I felt my face hold confusion, 'Bella-' I began, she glared at me, and then stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

'EDWARD!' Alice screeched, 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' she shouted at me waving her arms around.

I looked at Alice lost, and insecure about what had just happened. I snapped out of that confusion as I saw Bella disappearing into the distance of the drive on foot. She ran so fast it scared me, then just like that…she was gone. She had jumped **(not literally**).

Bella had said once that _what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't go after her when she ran off?_ and I had replied, _a very unworthy one_. I still stick my that, I feel unworthy right now and I needed to find her. Quickly.

**Bella's POV**

My chest was hurting and throbbing, everything reminded me of him. The damn tree's remind me of all the times we had run together, the road reminded me of all the times I had to go to a car show so that he could try and persuade me to get a fast car. The sky reminded me of how he said I would get to see him in the sun one day. The smell of the harsh wind that snapped and slashed at my legs, reminded me of the stabbing pain that felt like I had been stabbed with a knife in the heart, and then that knife had been twisted and plunged deeper and deeper.

I fell onto my knees and grabbed my sides in a pitiful effort to stay whole. I sobbed and cried out in pain, vaguely aware of where I was or what was happening. 'Bella' a voice said in pure distraught, I cried out harder, no one could say my name like he did, and I didn't want to hear it from anyone else. I didn't want to hear their comforts, because the person trying to comfort me wasn't the person I wanted, wasn't the person I couldn't have.

I remember leaving the floor and being carried into a white brightly lit room. Not much after that though seemed to be bring to my attention. I closed my eyes tightly shut to block out all the people. I opened my eyes when everyone seemed to sound further away, then I realized that my vision had tunnelled, and then nothing. Blackness. I had passed out.

**Carlisle's POV**

'Edward please calm down' I said gently to my son, he couldn't stop pacing, breaking, shouting, lunging, snarling, growling. All the things that were out of character. Even before, when he was on his own, he was depressed but he didn't know what it was like to be otherwise. Now though, now he had found Bella, and she had gone off he was a wreck.

'I can't! I want her back! I can't smell her, I can't hear her! Where is she!' he shouted and then broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

'shh, shh' Esme went to his side, he lay his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. I wished I could do more. The phone rang and I sighed, we had to keep up pretences, and I couldn't answer the phone and say _I'm sorry, but my adopted vampire son can't find his mate, maybe you could call back?_

'Carlisle, thank goodness I need to talk-' I shook my head and cut off one of my colleagues.

'I'm sorry, now's not a good time. Family emergency' I said curtly my voice sounded strained and stressed.

'I'm sorry but Carlisle you have-' I sighed,

'I have to go, I'm afraid I won't be able to come into work until the family emergency is seen too. I'm sorry for the inconvenience goodbye'

Edward's tearless sobs had got louder as I had spoke on the phone, or my thoughts. _I'm sorry son_ I hadn't realized that I had called Bella his mate, I felt awful.

**Alice's POV**

I stormed downstairs. 'STOP IT!' I shouted at Edward who was a crumpled mess on the floor. 'YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF AND ME!' I shouted, my face scrunched up in pain, he looked at me and he looked….well…_dead_. His reason for living gone and he did it to himself. I hold no sympathy. 'what-' he started but broke down again, shaking and paler than usual.

I got a sudden vision, and quickly blocked my mind. 'You did this!' I said slightly calmer. 'You and Tanya!' I screeched. '_Tanya_ for god's sake! Really Edward?' he looked confused,

'I told her that my love-' his voice cracked and his throat filled with more tears as he swallowed, tears that he couldn't shed '-belonged to someone else, she backed off' he said quietly, 'How did that-' my eyes widened in realization as he began.

'oh no, oh no, no, no. this isn't good. Oh Bella' I said thinking of what she must be going through. This must be crushing her, and what I said upstairs probably didn't help. I turned my penetrating gaze back on Edward. 'Tell Me Exactly What You Said' I seethed through gritted teeth.

He grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing. Even his handwriting was a mess, I spose that was to be expected as his hands were shaking. But he wrote a key **me**___Tanya_

_I was just wondering when the wedding was?' _

'**Tanya there **_**is**_** no wedding' **

'_of course there is! You love me!'_

'**I'm sorry Tanya but I don't, sorry for the misunderstanding' **

'_you do love me! You do!' _

'**Tanya I **_**do not**_** love you!' **

'_Then who are you in love with? Because it's written all across your face, all the time' _

'**who I'm in love with has nothing to do with you' **

'_well I'm glad you've finally found love' _

'_I'm happy for you, for both of us'_

He looked at the page, and then realization hit him too. 'what have I done' he whispered to himself, he went to grab the paper but I saw it coming. I pulled it away from him, I wanted to know _exactly_ what Bella had heard, all of it I needed to be there for my best friend and I can't do that if she has to break down explaining everything.

**Bella's POV**

I was alert enough to finally find out where I was, a hospital. I groaned, this was like a nightmare…no it _was_ a nightmare. There was a knock at the door, I broke down again and started ripping the furniture apart with my shields. Contracting it, ripping it, smashing it.

I vaguely remember being injected, and then I realized I had been sedated. I guess its better than being conscious. At least it meant I couldn't dream or see the images behind my eye lids that were just waiting to haunt me.

**Esme's POV**

My poor son, Alice had made a rough image of what had happened, and it tore him apart. Alice was confused as to why she hadn't seen it coming and all Edward could say was Bella's name. I'd ask him if he was getting better and he would just choke out Bella's name.

In pure Edward fashion though he spontaneously jumped up and ran outside. Sniffing and tracking Bella, he got to the bottom of the drive and fell to his knees once more. Before I could even blink Alice and Emmet were there for him. Emmet hauled him up while Alice was trying to get information out of him.

'Edward! Talk!' he closed his eyes,

'Bella, it stops' he pointed at the ground his voice was broken and laced with grief. Alice sniffed for herself, even that simple gesture looked so elegant even if she were a vampire.

'You're right' she whispered,

'She jumped' he whispered, Alice nodded.

**Carlisle's POV**

I missed Bella terribly but it was nothing compared to Edward. He could barely function, if he were human he'd be dead. Then again if he were human he wouldn't feel so strongly either. I knew Edward, if his pain of Bella leaving was the only thing connecting him to her right now he'd smother himself in painful memories just to feel that connection. It was reckless and immature but he _was_ 17. I had continuously worried that changing him so young meant he wouldn't find his soul mate.

I hadn't meant that, but changing him had slowed down the process. But he found Bella, and now she was gone. I don't think that he's realized that she wouldn't have left if it hadn't hurt her, she loves him too.

I walked down the drive and helped Emmet make Edward stand. 'What have you found Alice?' I asked her, I would have asked Edward if I'd though he would answer. Right now he was immobile and unresponsive as he looked into space, a look of pure concentration on his face.

'Her scent ends here, she just jumped. There's no trail' she said, sadness making her voice crack. 'We've lost her' she sobbed.

'No' Edward whispered quietly. 'No, I haven't' I didn't miss that he said _he_ hadn't lost her.

Emmet struggled to keep him in his grasp, but his new determination made him stronger that Emmet, he broke out of his grasp and ran as fast as he could through the vegetation of the forest.

**Bella's POV**

I had been moved to a room with nothing in it, it was bare and baron. I sighed and looked around, I noticed the wooden floor boards, and that they hadn't changed me out of my clothes. I smiled as I removed the penknife from my boot. 'finally' I said as I squeezed my eyes shut and raked the blade across my arm. The pain distracted me, the warm trickle of blood that slipped down my arm. I closed my eyes tighter and slowly realized that it had begun to clot and the pain had subsided. I growled and used my bubble to slash at my arms and legs. My vision blurred from the loss of blood but I kept consciousness.

I scratched into the wooden floorboards with my nails, engraving words and rhymes until I was satisfied with the new fragments of song. Then a line wouldn't fit in and I'd scratch it somewhere else and produce another piece of song. My fingers were raw and bleeding, the more I wrote the darker and more pooled the grooves in the wood became with my blood as I scratched and clawed word and sentences.

I heard a knocking on the door, 'miss! Miss! Open the door!' a lady cried I bushed all my shields-mental, physical, and telekinesis-up against the door, this was now my sanctuary and they would not intrude it. I made and effort to barricade the doors, windows, vents, floor, ceiling and walls with my shields. Protecting it from vampire and human alike.

**Alice's POV**

Edward had taken off into the woods, I followed soon after. 'Edward what are you doing!' I called, he ignored me. 'you can't leave Bella!' I shouted knowing I would get a reaction. I did and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'I'M NOT, NEVER, _NEVER_ SAY THAT!' he bellowed at me, I smiled triumphant. He groaned realizing what I had done.

'You talked! You talked! You stopped! You stopped!' I sang joyously.

'Now explain' I dropped not so demurer song immediately and looked at him straight in the eye.

'Explain…now' I said sternly.

'I can sense her' he whispered, I looked at him confused. 'I know where she's been and when, I feel her presense, I can even hear her heart beat. And don't tell me to not find her, I can't even last 36hour 17 minutes and 3 seconds without her!' he exclaimed, and I realized, with sympathy…that he had counted.

**Sorry about the rather sad ending, it will be wrapped up in next chapter and Bella will be back unless the majority says otherwise. Ok review, and I hope to hear feed back. Remember my message at the beginning. **

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
